


Аlone Together

by anjinhos



Category: Loveless, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу нужен Боец, чтобы окончить школу Семи Лун, Дереку - Жертва, чтобы выжить. Возможно, это не самый лучший расклад для боевой пары, но этим двоим не приходится выбирать. Не тогда, когда Питер изводит их нескончаемыми тренировками, а Кейт пытается уничтожить школу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Большая благодарность моим бетам Akelam, Dino Ferrari и Helga Victim, которые продирались со мной сквозь этот текст и подбадривали, и Alpine Goat, которая подхватила их начинания. Без них это был бы не тот фик, который есть сейчас))))
> 
> Нижайший поклон Corstiaan за её замечательную и вдохновляющую заявку)))) 
> 
> Текст является косвенным кроссовером с Лавлесом, т.к. в нём присутствуют лишь реалии мира Лавлеса, без самих персонажей манги Юн Кога.  
> Текст написан на Teen Wolf Fest на заявку Т6-59[Т6-59](http://teen-wolf-fest.diary.ru/p184960859.htm).

Сверху на подъездную аллею и небольшую площадь перед школой открывался прекрасный вид, и здесь было всяко поспокойнее, чем внизу, где возились с чемоданами и провожатыми только что приехавшие студенты. На самом деле, находиться на крыше учащимся было запрещено, но Стайлз знал парня, который знал ещё одного парня, а тот ещё кого-то, так что ключи, а значит и свободный доступ сюда, Стилински раздобыл ещё на первом году обучения. Конечно, за пребывание на крыше и дубликат с украденных ключей парня ждала бы серьёзная взбучка, но никто не смотрел вверх – все с головой окунулись в суматоху внизу. Сегодня был день заезда, и сейчас перед центральным входом школы собралась целая толпа, которая едва заметно, но всё же делилась на части. Ближе к главному корпусу собрались те, кто учился здесь не первый год. Такие студенты старались скорее распрощаться с родителями и оказаться в кругу однокурсников и друзей с других курсов. А вот новички с крайней неохотой шли за своими кураторами.  
Стайлз хмыкнул, наблюдая, как родители какой-то первогодки настойчиво втолковывали ей, что она должна хорошо учиться, образцово себя вести и так далее по списку. Большинство любящих пап и мам не имели ни малейшего представления о том, что элитная школа-пансион «Семь Лун», в которую они отправили своих чад, не совсем то учебное заведение, которое они себе представляли, да и их дети попали сюда не за свои выдающиеся знания и высокие школьные баллы. В этой школе все видели лишь светлое будущее для своих отпрысков: поступление в престижные колледжи и университеты, высокооплачиваемую работу, быстрый карьерный рост и высокие посты. О том, что каждый студент - это чей-то Боец или Жертва, способные одним взмахом руки или приказом убить пару сотен простых людей, и обучают здесь помимо школьных предметов ещё и стратегии, тактике, психологии управления людьми и практическому ведению боя, знали единицы – те, кто, либо сами прошли эту школу, либо занимали довольно значимые должности в правительстве.  
Отец Стайлза был шефом полиции, а мать, пока ещё была жива, входила в Совет Семи, так что вместо напутствия о хороших оценках Джон лишь хлопал сына по плечу и уверял: «Ты обязательно найдёшь своего Бойца». Младший Стилински на это всегда улыбался и кивал, хотя с каждым годом надежда всё больше угасала. Это был уже предпоследний курс его обучения, а он так и не нашёл свою пару. Конечно, был шанс, что кто-то в толпе первогодок окажется тем или той самой, но Стайлз уже зарёкся тешить себя глупыми надеждами.  
Вздохнув, парень стащил с головы шапку. Кошачьи уши сразу же встрепенулись, стараясь повернуться к встречному потоку воздуха - не смотря на начало осени на улице стояла адская жара. Стилински ненавидел свои ушки и хвост вовсе не потому, что Уиттмор не упускал ни единого шанса, чтобы пошутить насчёт того, что Стайлз единственный девственник из всех на последних трёх курсах. После сотого повторения шутка напрочь теряла всю соль и смысл, но Джексон явно об этом не подозревал, упиваясь своим жутко «остроумным» репертуаром. На самом деле Стайлз постоянно мучился из-за чувствительности кошачьих ушей к перепадам температур: в кондиционированном воздухе те постоянно мёрзли, и парню приходилось носить шапки, а на улице и в душных помещениях чёртовы мохнатые отростки сразу начинали преть. И ладно, если бы от них был какой-то прок, вроде острого слуха, то Стилински бы смирился, но, и от ушек, и от хвоста были лишь одни проблемы. Парень уже научился «держать» лицо, когда врал или скрывал какие-то эмоции, но вот кошачьи рудименты каждый раз выдавали его с головой. Волевой дрессировке они абсолютно не поддавались.  
\- Привет, Стайлз, - Скотт тоже выбрался на крышу.  
\- Йо, приятель!- Стилински обернулся к другу. – Давно приехал?  
\- Да с полчаса назад, - МакКол сел на парапет спиной к краю. – Элисон там пока с родителями, поэтому я решил прогуляться.  
\- Ага, - Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по плечу, - ты просто позорно сбежал, чтобы не видеться с её предками. Стыдись, юный падаван.  
С этого курса Жертвы и Бойцы жили парами в отдельных комнатах. Считалось, что в семнадцать они уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы переходить на новый уровень связи, хотя раздельное проживание не особо работало как воспитательная мера: некоторые успели лишиться девственности ещё в пятнадцать. Стилински помнил, как до родителей Арджент дошли сведенья о том, что их дочь вместе со Скоттом лишилась ушек – Крис тогда чуть МакКолу его человеческие уши не оторвал. Так что Стайлз вполне понимал желание друга оказаться подальше от старшего Арджента. Однако какая-то иррациональная часть его сознания была обижена на Скотта за то, что тот съехал из их комнаты, чтобы жить с Элисон, поэтому с затаённым садизмом он сообщил другу:  
\- Я слышал, что в этом году Крис останется во главе школы вместе с Питером.  
\- Вот чёрт! – простонал МакКол, уронив лицо в ладони. – Он меня убьёт. Точно убьёт и закопает где-нибудь. Он же меня ненавидит.  
\- Да ладно, чувак. Он может и не питает к тебе тёплых чувств, но … - Стилински замолчал на полуслове, заметив внизу водопад рыжих волос.  
Лидия Мартин была большой любовью Стайлза ещё со времён второго курса. На первом году обучения Стилински, которого поселили вместе с МакКолом, мечтал о том, что Скотт, успевший за несколько дней дорасти до статуса лучшего друга, станет его Бойцом. Правда, МакКол уже к середине семестра оказался связан с Арджент, но тогда Стилински только порадовался за друга. На втором курсе к ним на поток из школы на Восточном побережье перевели Лидию, и Стайлз просто пропал, влюбившись по уши. По результатам тестов несколько Жертв из их школы подходили ей как пара, и Стилински молился, чтобы он оказался в их числе, а в идеале – был «тем самым» для Мартин. Однако реальность оказалась жестока, и Лидия «мечта всей жизни Стайлза» Мартин стала Бойцом Уиттмора, который и без того отравлял жизнь парня.  
\- Но?! Стайлз! Что за «но»? – Скотт тряс Стилински за плечо, пытаясь вернуть в реальность.  
\- Но у вас с Элисон одно Имя на двоих. Так что Арджент не станет лишать дочь шанса стать лучшей из лучших и войти в Совет Семи. Без Бойца или с чужой парой это сделать довольно трудно, поэтому можешь расслабиться. – Стайлз проводил Лидию взглядом до дверей корпуса и встал с парапета. – Пошли, там Харрис внизу нарисовался, он нас обязательно здесь спалит.  
Стилински подождал пока МакКол зайдёт внутрь корпуса и закрыл за ними дверь на замок.  
***  
\- Проходи, Стайлз, садись, - Виктория Арджент улыбнулась, пропуская Стилински в свой кабинет.  
Парень кивнул, направляясь к дивану – за несколько месяцев его отсутствия здесь ничего не изменилось.  
\- Будешь что-нибудь? Чай, фрукты, мятные леденцы?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Стайлз занял своё место у левого подлокотника.  
Хвост неприятно закололо от того, что парень сел прямо на него, но Стилински не собирался давать шанс пушистому рудименту выдать его мысли в присутствии психолога. Ушки так же были надёжно спрятаны под шапкой.  
После смерти матери СДВГ Стайлза усугубился, начались проблемы со сном и приступы паники. Из-за этого отец повёл его к психологу. Таблетки и время помогли справиться и с гиперактивностью, и с потерей матери. Хоть приступы за последние годы случались довольно редко, полностью отказаться от сеансов у мозгоправов Стилински не смог. Правда, парню удалось заключить с отцом соглашение: Джон полностью перешёл на здоровое питание, а Стайлз, в свою очередь, исправно посещал сеансы у психолога. Парень прекрасно знал, что отец нет-нет, да и перехватывал где-нибудь что-нибудь вредное и с высоким содержанием холестерина, поэтому считал, что в полном праве скрывать на сеансах некоторые свои мысли и мнения. Чтобы там ни говорили о врачебной тайне, но существовали такие вещи, которые должны были остаться не озвученными, даже если они никогда не выйдут за пределы кабинета психолога.  
Не то, что бы Стайлз плохо относился к Виктории, просто единственной, кому Стайлз полностью доверял все свои мысли, была мисс Морелл – Боец его матери. После смерти Ланы Стилински Риа начала угасать, что часто случается с Бойцами после потери их Жертв. Как Боец без Жертвы она больше не могла принимать участие в заседаниях Совета, поэтому Риа отдалилась от дел Семи Лун, снова взявшись за свою практику психоаналитика, и Стайлз стал её постоянным пациентом. Прошёл год практически ежедневных сеансов, прежде чем Стилински прекратил просыпаться каждую ночь от кошмаров, а Морелл перестала напоминать тень прежней себя. И всё же Совет Семи назывался так, потому что состоял из семи человек, и, так как на место матери Стайлза не нашли достойной замены, Риа, как только она пришла в норму, в качестве исключения предложили занять место Ланы. Поэтому сейчас Морелл была слишком занята делами Совета Семи и ей было не до бесед со Стайлзом.  
\- Как прошла первая учебная неделя? – поинтересовалась Арджент, сев в кресло напротив.  
«Общеобразовательные предметы навевают тоску, но есть и свои плюсы: вырабатываю силу воли и почти научился спать с открытыми глазами. На тренажёрах среди Жертв у меня лучшие показатели, но и идиоту понятно, что смоделированная на компьютере боевая система и в подмётки не годится реальному бою. А настоящую боевую систему может запустить только Боец, но, ой, погодите-ка, у меня ведь нет Бойца! И это значит, что я впустую трачу и своё, и чужое время. Конечно, все будут кормить меня байками о том, что в один прекрасный день я встречу свою пару, пока не придёт день выпускного, а потом я просто свалю из этой школы, города, штата, страны. Может уехать в Гренландию? Там нет ни Семи Лун, ни Совета, ни кого-то похожего на нас. По-моему, это отличный план», - успел подумать Стилински, прежде чем, улыбнувшись, ответить:  
\- Всё отлично. По результатам контрольных тестов по материалам прошлого года - я один из первых на курсе.  
\- Ты молодец, - Виктория что-то пометила в своём блокноте. – А что насчёт тебя и Скотта? Вы ведь теперь живёте в разных комнатах. Как ты себя чувствуешь по этому поводу?  
\- Не скучаю ли я? – уточнил парень.  
Психолог кивнула.  
\- Я вижу Скотта каждый день, как минимум, по пять часов, так что мы успеваем пообщаться. – Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Тебя не огорчает тот факт, что ты теперь один и живёшь без соседа?  
Это был весьма топорно завуалированный вопрос о том, как Стилински себя ощущает, оказавшись единственной Жертвой без Бойца среди четырёх старших курсов. Арджент ещё в прошлом году уяснила: выведать, что Стайлз действительно думает о своём практически бедственном положении Жертвы-одиночки – невозможно. Поэтому в этот раз, видимо, решила пойти на провокацию.  
\- Ну, не скажу, что меня огорчает отсутствие грязных носков разбросанных по всей комнате. Тишина по ночам вместо храпа тоже явный плюс, никто больше не смотрит Анатомию страсти и о том, какая Элисон замечательная, слушает только Элисон. – Стилински не упустил шанса пройтись по больному для Виктории вопросу – не только у неё были заготовлены темы для неприятных разговоров.  
Арджент улыбнулась, как ни в чём не бывало, и сменила тему:  
\- Ты принимаешь свои таблетки…?  
Наконец, сорок минут пыток закончились, и парень, распрощавшись с психологом, вышел из её кабинета.  
\- Стилински, - позвал Стайлза Дэнни, подпирающий плечами стену напротив.  
\- Макилани, - откликнулся парень.  
\- МакКол попал в медпункт, - гаваец нахмурился – ему явно не нравилось сообщать подобные вести.  
\- Кто?  
\- Гринберг.  
Стилински кивнул Дэнни, бегом направляясь в крыло, где располагался медпункт. Гринберг был Бойцом Мэтта. Сам по себе Джордан был мирным и спокойным, без приказа он бы и муху не обидел. Зато Дэллер, стоило начаться бою, из тихони превращался в психопата, жаждущего чужой крови. Вот уж кого действительно стоило мариновать на диванчике в кабинете у Арджент, но преподаватели не только не наказывали за такое проявление жестокости, но и в какой-то степени поощряли настолько сильное стремление к победе, пока, конечно, никто не нарушал Кодекс.  
Стайлз практически вынес собой дверь медпункта и сразу же замер на пороге, озираясь и ища взглядом нужную ему ширму. Дитон, явно недовольный таким бесцеремонным отношением к его святая святых, обернулся, чтобы всё высказать нарушителю спокойствия, но увидев парня, лишь покачал головой и вернулся к бумагам на своём столе. Все уже привыкли, что стоило чему-то случиться с МакКолом, Стилински сразу же нарисовывался рядом, иногда даже раньше Арджент, которая, в общем-то, и была Жертвой Скотта.  
Заметив рюкзак друга, оставленный прямо рядом с ширмой, Стайлз двинулся к крайней от окна койке.  
\- О! Мой! Бог! Я удавлю Дэллера. Во сне. Подушкой. – Стилински, скривившись, уставился на ожог, покрывавший всё плечо МакКола.  
Красная, вздувшаяся волдырями кожа была замазана какой-то склизкой дрянью, ускорявшей заживление. Конечно, здешние ученики отличались от обычных подростков более высокой скоростью регенерации, а на Бойцах даже самые тяжёлые раны полностью заживали в течение недели, да и болевой порог у них был куда как выше, но это не означало, что здесь все калечили друг друга направо и налево. Стайлз слышал, что некоторые Бойцы тренировались, чтобы увеличить свою переносимость боли. Однако, так или иначе, боль ощущали все, и ощущение это было не из приятных. Поэтому в медпункт чаще всего попадали с кровью из носа или неглубокими порезами, но Мэтт в этот раз явно расстарался.  
\- Я в порядке. К послезавтра всё уже заживёт, - Скотт подался вперёд и сразу же поморщился от боли.  
\- Опять принял весь урон на себя? – нахмурился Стилински.  
МакКол надулся, но промолчал, зато Элисон досадливо кивнула. Арджент была Жертвой и за последствие промахов, своих или своего Бойца, должна была отвечать она, однако, Скотт не позволял ей этого делать. В этом вопросе он был упрямее барана.  
\- И как ты умудрился так подставиться?  
\- Ну … Джордан атаковал, я и думал, что это Адский огонь, а он использовал Инферно. Я закрылся, но не до конца.- Скотт раздосадовано склонил голову. – Пришлось слить бой.  
\- Я признала поражение. – Элисон погладила своего парня по здоровому плечу.  
Стилински кивнул: Арджент была единственной в их паре, кто думал головой, в отличие от МакКола, который всегда шёл на поводу у своих эмоций, и прекрасно понимала, что проще сдаться, чем позволить Бойцу продолжать бой с таким ранением. И всё-таки Инферно? Одним таким слабеньким заклинанием можно было выжечь не один десяток гектаров леса, что уж говорить о человеческой плоти, так что Скотту ещё повезло.  
Уши непроизвольно прижались к голове, а хвост начал стегать по ногам – Стайлз был в бешенстве. Дэллер позволял себе чёрте что, и Харис, парень был уверен, даже слова ему не сказал, а просто внёс дополнительные баллы в табель. Вдохнув-выдохнув, чтобы успокоиться, Стилински взял себя в руки, хотя идея придушить Мэтта уже постепенно начала перерастать в небольшие намётки плана.  
\- Чувак, ты не смог отличить Адский огонь от Инферно? Пойду попрошу Дитона, чтобы он проверил твоё зрение, а заодно и слух, - Стайлз похлопал друга по ноге и ловко увернулся, когда МакКол попытался его пнуть. – Лежал бы ты смирно, а то ещё гипс придётся накладывать.  
\- Да иди ты! – рассмеялся Скотт.  
\- Уже, - Стилински поправил сползшую из-за ушек шапку. – Зайду завтра тебя проведать, но послезавтра советую быть на экономике, иначе Финсток тебе голову оторвёт.  
Махнув МакКолу с Арджент рукой на прощание, Стайлз развернулся на пятках и зашагал к выходу. Что ж, со Скоттом всё было в порядке, а, значит, Стилински больше нечего было делать в медпункте. Там была Элисон, которая держала МакКола за руку так, чтобы их Имена на ладонях соприкасались - она передавала ему часть своей силы, исцеляя, а Стайлз разве что мог отвлечь друга глупыми шутками. Так или иначе, от парня там не было никакой пользы.  
Накинув капюшон худи так, чтобы тень падала на лицо, Стилински вышел прогуляться в прилегающий к корпусу парк.  
***  
Арджент минут двадцать без остановки мерил шагами кабинет Хэйла, что уже начинало раздражать последнего. От постоянных мельканий туда-сюда в затылке зарождалась мигрень, а от скорости, с которой мужчина метался от стены до стены, ворс ковра в скором времени мог воспламениться. Так что всё это пора было уже прекращать – Питер любил этот ковёр.  
\- Крис, может, ты присядешь?  
Арджент притормозил, встретившись глазами с Хэйлом.  
\- Я не могу понять, как она могла так поступить?  
\- Ну, твоя сестра всегда была довольно одарённой, - фыркнул Питер.  
\- Тебя эта ситуация забавляет? – Крис в два шага оказался перед Хэйлом, нависнув над ним через письменный стол.  
\- Нет, но я предпочитаю думать о том, как минимизировать последствия, вместо того, чтобы посыпать голову пеплом. Если помнишь, то это мой племянник пострадал, - Питер откинулся в кресле, спокойно посмотрев на мужчину напротив. – Я понимаю, что тебя задевает совершённое Кейт, но, поверь, меня это задевает куда как больше – я испытываю нестерпимое желание перегрызть глотку твоей сестре. В какой-то мере я понимаю, что она не в себе. После того, что случилось с Лорой, когда та впала в кому, Кейт сильно изменилась, хоть все мы дружно старались закрывать на это глаза. Но, видимо, твоя сестрица двинулась куда как больше, чем кто-либо из нас предполагал. Как бы там ни было, сейчас главное рационально и в кратчайшие сроки разрешить ситуацию. Потому что Талия не мой брат – я не смогу остановить её, когда она найдёт твою сестру. И тогда Кейт придётся хоронить в закрытом гробу, если от неё вообще что-то останется.  
Арджент хищно раздул ноздри, поджав губы и плотно сжав челюсть, взгляд светлых глаз стал холодным и острым, как лезвие. Хэйл отлично знал это его выражение лица: стоило ему появиться у его Жертвы в бою, и Питер всегда побеждал.  
\- Две моих группы продолжают поиски, но зная подготовку Кейт – ей должно было хватить суток, чтобы полностью исчезнуть с наших радаров. Сейчас её уже может не быть в пределах страны, а скорее всего и материка. – Крис выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди. – Я свяжусь с остальными школами и поставлю их в известность, а так же подготовлю ориентировки для правоохранительных органов.  
\- Джерард не будет в восторге от последнего.  
\- Его дочь изувечила и чуть не убила Бойца, была уличена в пособничестве террористической организации и заговоре против Семи Лун – плевать, от чего будет в восторге мой отец, Совет его не поддержит. – зло бросил Арджент.  
Питер знал, насколько Крис был привязан к своей семье и насколько напряжёнными были его отношения с родственниками, поэтому прекрасно понимал, какой сложный шаг сейчас совершала его Жертва. Но Арджент, несмотря ни на что, всегда поступал правильно, даже если для этого приходилось разрывать и без того непрочные семейные узы. Поднявшись из кресла, Хэйл обошёл стол и, встав перед своей парой, накрыл ладонью с правой стороны груди Криса их общее Имя.  
\- Я тебя не останавливаю, а предупреждаю. Мы оба знаем, как Джерард поступает, когда ему бросают вызов.  
\- Разберусь.  
\- Ну, другого я от тебя и не ожидал, так что не суетись. Я уже поручил Дженифер объявить Кейт в федеральный розыск и поставить другие школы в известность.  
Крис закатил глаза, но промолчал насчёт любви Хэйла тянуть одеяло на себя.  
\- Что с Дереком?  
\- Стивен сейчас в больнице. Я разговаривал с ним с час назад и брат заверил меня, что никакой опасности для жизни Дерека нет. Уже через два дня будет на ногах. – Питер присел на край стола.  
\- Это сейчас прозвучало так, как будто существует какое-то «но», - Арджент сузил глаза, выжидающе глядя на своего Бойца.  
\- Мы говорили не только о его здоровье, точнее не только о физическом. И Стив, и Талия согласны со мной в том, что Дереку нужно найти новую Жертву.  
\- Но он Чистый Боец – ему не нужна Жертва. – Крис недоумённо уставился на Питера. – Зачем после разрыва одной связи создавать новую?  
-Затем, что, несмотря на то, что как таковой разрыв связи с Жертвой Дерека не убьёт, он просто свихнётся без приказов. Джерард вбивает инстинкт подчинения Жертве прямо в подкорку головного мозга. Служить и защищать – смысл жизни для моего племянника. Для него Жертва это то, вокруг чего крутится всё его существование. Поэтому он ничего не сказал нам о том, что с ним делал Кейт. Она могла его хоть на куски резать, и Дерек считал бы, что она в своём праве с ним так поступать. – на несколько секунд стало заметно, сколько боли причиняет Питеру вся эта ситуация, но он собрался, снова приняв свой вальяжно-задумчивый вид. – Суть в том, что Дерек, как робот: он не ставит задачи – он их исполняет. Если не говорить ему, что делать, он просто застынет на одном месте пока не отключится.  
\- Джерард и тебя тренировал, но ты же не двинулся на абсолютном подчинении, - Арджент присел рядом со своим Бойцом.  
\- Ну, тогда он ещё не был настолько чёрствым ублюдком, повёрнутым на концепции отношении «хозяин - слуга» в боевой паре. Да и потом отец растил нас с братом в строгости, весьма скупо проявляя любовь, а вот Дерека Талия избаловала. Она вырастила из него трепетную фиалку, купающуюся в любви. Мальчишка просто не был готов к методам Джерарда, и твой отец его довольно быстро сломал. Я же всегда был больше готов к кнуту, чем к прянику – воспитательные методы Джерарда не стали для меня шоком. - Хэйл замолчал, сосредоточенно глядя на что-то в окне.  
Крис дал ему несколько минут собраться с мыслями.  
\- Вот тут, - Питер взял со стола папку, - трое Жертв, у которых на данный момент нет Бойцов. Двое из школы на Восточном побережье и один из нашей.  
Арджент даже не стал смотреть в досье учеников, зная, что только зря потратит время.  
\- Кого ты выбрал?  
\- Что даже не хочешь поучаствовать в процессе?  
\- Я смогу переубедить тебя, если наши мнения не сойдутся?  
Хэйл фыркнул и покачал головой.  
\- Первые двое ещё учатся на начальных курсах, так что велик шанс, что они найдут свои пары уже в этом году. А вот последний уже практически выпускник. – Питер вытянул из папки несколько листков, сшитых вместе, с прикреплённой к ним фотографией. – Стайлз Стилински.  
\- Стилински? Сын Ланы? – Крис вцепился взглядом в знакомую форму скул, губ и янтарно-карие глаза на фотографии.  
\- Да. Помню, эта девчонка тебя сильно бесила, когда мы учились.  
\- Она у меня выигрывала, - Арджент покачал головой, отгоняя воспоминания. – Но её сыну уже семнадцать и он до сих пор без Бойца. Всё так плохо?  
\- Всё так хорошо. – Хэйл откинул голову назад, потирая переносицу – сказывалось то, что он уже вторые сутки не спал после заварухи, устроенной Кейт. – У парня самые высокие показатели на всех четырёх старших курсах, плюс аналитический склад ума и высокая скорость реакции, но это когда он может сконцентрироваться.  
\- Что значит «когда»? – Крис оторвался от изучения профайла.  
\- У него СДВГ. Это указано в его досье. И разве Виктория тебе не рассказывала? Она уже третий год проводит с ним сеансы.  
\- Нет. Мы с ней редко что-то обсуждаем, тебе ли не знать, - Арджент недовольно посмотрел на своего Бойца.  
\- Ох, ну да. – фыркнул Питер.  
После развода Крис редко пересекался с бывшей женой. Причиной их нечастых встреч была общая дочь - Элисон. И не сказать, что в те недолгие минуты, когда супружеская пара воссоединялась, всё шло гладко. Питер даже был удивлён, что за неделю пока Крис и Виктория работали под одной крышей, школа всё ещё была цела. Общение этих двоих напоминало столкновение двух сверхновых: искры летели во все стороны, а предметы вокруг самовозгорались. Причём оба Арджента хорошо относились друг к другу, но вот была у них одна общая черта: они до победного конца отстаивали своё мнение, стараясь оставить последнее слово каждый за собой. Хэйл, не смотря на свою вовлечённость во все дела своей Жертвы, старался держаться подальше от отношений Криса с бывшей.  
– В общем, не смотря на отличные данные у мистера Стилински слишком низкий процент совпадения маркеров совместимости с Бойцами, чтобы хоть кого-то можно было рассматривать как его потенциальную пару.  
\- И какова их совместимость с Дереком?  
\- Восемь целых и пятьдесят семь сотых процента, как ты понимаешь, они никак не дотягивают до порога минимальной совместимости в двадцать пять процентов, - Хэйл потянулся за результатами тестов у себя за спиной. – Сам смотри.  
\- И ты всё равно хочешь объединить их? – Крис скривился, глядя на данные в бумагах, только что переданных ему Питером.  
\- Да. Парню будет сложно окончить школу без Бойца. А Дереку вообще будет сложно, но так у нас хотя бы будет два года, на решение проблемы с моим племянником. Возможно, подыщем ему кого-то в других школах.  
\- Значит, Стилински. – Арджент согласно кивнул.  
***  
\- Скотт! – Стайлз влетел в класс и, практически упав на своё место, начал трясти друга за плечо.  
\- Что? – МакКол был не очень доволен тем, что Стилински оторвал его от разговора с Элисон, сидящей через проход от него.  
\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про одну программу, которую мы писали с Дени? – свистящим шёпотом спросил Стайлз.  
\- Это та, которой ты хотел взломать базу данных Семи Лун?  
\- Да тише ты! – Стилински окинул взглядом однокурсников, не обращающих на них никакого внимания, и продолжил. – Эта штука работает. Конечно, пока мы смогли добраться только до самого нижнего уровня допуска. Там дальше фаервол, как три Великих китайских стены, но Дени сказал, что это не проблема, но понадобится больше времени.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что за это с вами могут сделать? Помимо отчисления? – Скотт нахмурился, недовольно поджав губы, от чего его подбородок ещё больше уехал влево – из-за любви Стайлза к авантюрам и никогда не отключающегося любопытства, МакКол порой серьёзно переживал за сохранность друга.  
\- Дени сказал, что нас нельзя отследить, - упрямо мотнул головой Стилински. – И я сейчас не об этом. Знаешь, кого три недели назад отправляли на конференцию в Лативию?  
\- Нет, а это важно?  
\- Конечно! Туда ездили Талия и Стивен Хэйл. – Стайлз сказал это таким тоном, как будто раскрыл одну из величайших тайн века.  
\- И что? – Скотт скучающе оглянулся на Элисон.  
\- И то. Моя мама тоже иногда ездила на такие «конференции». Так называют задания, когда кто-то из нас работает с военными или гражданскими. – Стилински практически лёг на свою парту, подавшись к МакКолу, и зашептал тому на ухо. – Три недели назад был погашен локальный конфликт в Лативии. Уже через два дня после даты «конференции», на которую отправились Хэйлы.  
\- То есть они…?  
\- Да. Ты хоть представляешь себе это: всего одна пара – Боец и Жертва – смогли за два дня прекратить гражданскую войну. – Стайлза даже потряхивало от возбуждения, хвост так и метался из стороны в сторону позади парня. – Это то, к чему нас готовят. Мы же просто как Лига справедливости, чувак.  
\- Я Бэтмен! – вырвалось у МакКола и Стилински одновременно.  
Все в классе сразу же повернули головы в их сторону.  
\- Вы - два тупицы, - Джексон, закатив глаза, вернулся к планшету, на котором что-то читал.  
\- А Бэтмен как Клуни или как Бейл? – влез в разговор Айзек.  
\- Бейл! – рявкнул Стайлз, опережая друга.  
\- Блин, я не хочу быть как Бэтмен Клуни. – обижено засопел Скотт.  
Его мобильник тренькнул, извещая о новом сообщении, а Арджент подмигнула со своего места, помахав рукой.  
\- Точно, я буду как Вэл Килмер. – воодушевлённо сообщил МакКол.  
\- Уймитесь, задроты! – снова подал голос Уиттмор.  
Кто-то из однокурсников засмеялся. Уши Стайлза разъехались в стороны, выражая недовольство, он уже набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, собираясь высказаться по поводу того, куда Джексон может пристроить своё мнение, но тут в класс вошла миссис Розенри.  
\- Итак, к сегодняшнему дню вы должны были прочесть Макбет… - женщина начала урок.  
\- В Лиге может быть только один Бэтмен, - шепнул другу на ухо Стилински.  
Скотт обернулся, и кивнул, показывая, что вызов принят.  
\- Извините, что прерываю, - в класс вошла Дженифер, секретарь директора Хэйла. – Мистер Стилински, директор хочет вас видеть.  
Стайлз поднялся со своего места, вытерев вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Скотт обернулся, взволнованно глядя на Стилински.  
\- Предупреди Дени, - одними губами попросил парень, подхватывая свой рюкзак.  
МакКол кивнул, всё ещё не сводя со Стайлза напряжённого взгляда, но тот лишь пожал плечами и зашагал к секретарю.  
Дорога в два коридора и четыре лестничных пролёта оказалась слишком короткой, хотя Стилински, как мог, тянулся позади Дженнифер, пытаясь успокоить свой взбесившийся хвост.  
Кивнув парню на дверь директорского кабинета, секретарь села за свой стол в приёмной. Стайлз сжал-разжал ладонь, зависшую над дверной ручкой, но, всё же решившись, вошёл в кабинет.  
Питер Хэйл сидел за столом, устроив подбородок на переплетённых в замок пальцах, рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Крис Арджент, сверля Стилински недружелюбным взглядом. Хотя, насколько Стайлз помнил, за те пару раз, что ему довелось видеть Арджента в живую, он тоже не выражал ни капли доброжелательности, а на фотографиях так вообще выходил пугающим. Зато Питер, кажется, источал радушие за них двоих.  
\- Мистер Стилински, садитесь, - директор указал на кресло напротив его стола.  
Парень сел с твёрдым намерением ничего не говорить и всё отрицать, даже если его будут пытать, но скосив глаза на Арджента, пообещал себе продержаться хотя бы пять минут, прежде он расскажет всё как на духу.  
\- Что ж, вы очень перспективный студент, мистер Стилински. С вашими задатками вы могли бы добиться высоких показателей не только в учёбе, - Хэйл многозначительно промолчал, и Стайлз сглотнул, представляя, как его отцу сообщат, что его единственный сын отчислен, а то и вообще, загремел в тюрьму: Семь Лун довольно пристально следили за конфиденциальностью своей внутренней информации. – Однако мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что без Бойца вам будет довольно сложно окончить нашу школу.  
\- Да, сэр, - Стилински выдохнул, спускаясь, как воздушный шар.  
Напряжение отпустило, ощущения раскалённого стержня ввинченного в позвоночник тоже исчезло, и парень смог расслабиться, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
\- Поэтому Совет принял решение, что на время обучения вашим Бойцом будет Дерек Хэйл.  
\- Дерек Хэйл? – уточнил Стайлз, думая, что ослышался.  
\- Да, именно он. – подтвердил Питер.  
\- Вооооу! Вохооооу!!!!!!!!!!! Вау!!!!! – Стилински даже подскочил на месте от такой новости: вместо смертной казни, на которую, как парень думал, он шёл, ему выдали джек-пот.  
Арджент и Хэйл терпеливо выжидали, пока все восторги Стайлза утихнут, и парень, заметив это, одёрнул себя, садясь на место.  
\- Эм, простите.  
\- Всё в порядке, - Питер улыбнулся. – К совместным занятиям приступите со следующего понедельника. Так как вы не являетесь полноценной боевой парой и не сможете разделить Имя, то вам потребуется время для создания искусственной связи, но после этого вы будете участвовать в тренировочных боях со своим курсом наравне с остальными, и в конце года пройдёте аттестационный тест.  
\- Да, сэр. – Стайлзу казалось, что его накачали гелием, и он сейчас улетит.  
\- Тогда вы можете возвращаться к занятиям, мистер Стилински, мой секретарь позднее сообщит вам все подробности.  
\- Х-хорошо, сэр. До свидания, - парень практически попятился, стараясь побыстрее выйти из кабинета.  
Его просто распирало от радости – наконец-то, и на улице имени Стайлза Стилински случился праздник. На презрительный взгляд Арджента в его сторону и неодобрительно недоверчивый – в сторону Хэйла парень решил не обращать внимания. Ему достался один из лучших Бойцов этого десятилетия, а значит наверху решили, что Стайлзу всё-таки пора воздать за его страдания, и, возможно, он не зря всё это время учился как проклятый, зубря от корки до корки.  
Несущийся на крыльях радости, Стилински и сообразить не успел, как его скрутили и затащили в мужской туалет. Парень уже во второй раз за последний час распрощался со своей жизнью, как до него дошло, что, в общем-то, опасность ему не угрожает, так как он попал в руки Скотта и Дени. И Эрики. Однако последняя делала вид, что она здесь абсолютно не причём, и то, что она оказалась в мужском туалете её волнует куда как меньше, чем опрятность её маникюра, который она увлечённо разглядывала, стоя вдалеке у самого окна. Правда, только один взгляд подведённых коричневым карандашом глаз сообщил Стайлзу, что если по его вине что-то случится с её Жертвой, Стилински не доживёт до завтрашнего утра.  
\- Что он от тебя хотел?  
\- Что ты ему рассказал?  
МакКол и Макилани заговорили практически одновременно.  
\- Ничего, - Стайлз попытался аккуратно отцепить пальцы Дени от своего воротника. – В смысле, никто не в курсе, что мы немного пошерстили данные Совета.  
\- Тогда зачем ты был ему нужен? – Дени немного расслабился, но всё ещё был настороже, ожидая подвоха.  
\- Дерек Хэйл, - радостно сообщил Стилински, закусив губы, чтобы сдержать по-идиотски счастливую улыбку, ушки парня встали торчком, а хвост хлестал Скотта по ноге.  
\- Боец Кейт Арджент? – МакКол недоумённо посмотрел на друга.  
\- Теперь мой Боец. Со следующей недели он будет тренироваться со мной, - улыбку так и не удалось сдержать.  
\- Но как он может? В смысле, он же с Арджент? – Скотт из состояния недоумения перетёк в состояние потрясения.  
\- Он Чистый Боец. – Стайлз обвил свою ногу хвостом, но кончик всё равно радостно подёргивался.  
\- Чистый?  
\- Боже, МакКол! – к разговору подключилась Эрика, при этом так и не перестав любоваться своими идеально наманикюренными коготками. – У Чистых нет ни своего Имени, ни своей Жертвы – они универсальны. Ты что, спал на лекциях?  
Скотт сделал неопределённое движение плечами и промолчал, из чего Стилински сделал вывод, что его друг возможно и не спал, но явно думал о своей Жертве, а не том, что им рассказывали на уроке.  
\- В общем, Дерек Хэйл крут, а раз он стал моим Бойцом, то и Стайлз Стилински тоже крут. Так что теперь я точно Бэтмен. – Парень похлопал МакКола по плечу, выходя из туалета.  
***  
\- Стайлз, - Скотт заглянул в комнату, которую ещё в прошлом году называл своей. – Ты здесь?  
Из угла кровати Стилински раздался шорох: парень сидел там, обхватив колени, и натянув капюшон своей худи до самого носа.  
\- Ты как? Тебя сегодня не было на утренних занятиях. – МакКол сел на свою старую кровать.  
\- Сегодня понедельник, - обречённым голосом сообщил Стайлз.  
\- Ну, да и что?  
\- Через полчаса я встречаюсь с Хэйлом, - голос стал ещё обречённее.  
\- И?  
\- Я не пойду.  
\- Что?! Почему?  
Стилински больше не выглядел таким уж счастливым от того, что у него, наконец, появился Боец, как всего день назад. Сейчас это была версия Стайлза в его самом упадническом настроении: без юмора, оптимизма и сарказма.  
\- Чувак, он один из лучших Бойцов, а знаешь почему? Потому что он не проиграл ни одного своего боя. Его тренировал Джерард Арджент, чья дочь стала Жертвой Дерека. Совет уже не раз отправлял его на эти их «конференции», а теперь ему достался я – школьник, который всего раз был в настоящей боевой системе, а что такое бой представляет только из компьютерных 3D моделей. Ему меня навязал Совет Семи, и теперь Хэйлу придётся со мной возиться. А я не хочу этого. Я блин, чертовски не хочу снова позориться, как будто мне этого и так в жизни не хватает. Так что лучше я буду чувствовать себя хреново здесь, чем пойду туда и буду чувствовать себя очень хреново там. – Стилински ещё глубже зашился в свой угол.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал МакКол.  
\- Что?  
\- Стайлз, - снова позвал Скотт.  
\- Приятель, я расслышал тебя с первого раза. Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Чтобы здесь был мой друг Стайлз.  
\- Всё-таки нужно было попросить Дитона проверить твоё зрение, потому что я сижу перед тобой. – Стилински накрутил кончик хвоста на палец.  
\- Нет, чувак, это не ты. Мой друг – Бэтмен. – с хитрым прищуром сообщил МакКол.  
\- Это не честно, Скотт. Это, блин, уже попахивает шантажом, - Стайлз кинул в друга подушку, но тот отработанным годами совместного проживания движением увернулся. – Иди ты к чёрту!  
\- Ты хотел сказать: «Прости, мой дорогой друг Скотт, но я опаздываю на встречу со своим Бойцом Дереком Хэйлом»? – ехидно поинтересовался МакКол.  
Стилински встал с кровати.  
\- Фу, плохой Скотт! Не учись у меня сарказму! – Парень наигранно грозным движением потряс кулаком перед носом бывшего соседа по комнате.  
\- Пойдёшь?  
\- Ну, раз Совет сделал меня Жертвой Хэйла, то, значит, я не настолько безнадёжен. – Стайлз поправил одежду, наконец, сняв с головы капюшон.  
\- У твоих ушек нервный тик, - МакКол тоже поднялся на ноги, встав рядом с другом.  
\- И с чего бы это? – фыркнул Стилински, подёргав себя за кончики кошачьих ушей.  
Со Скоттом они вместе дошли до главного корпуса, но внутрь здания парень вошёл уже один. Он медленно поднялся на третий этаж и направился к аудитории триста двадцать три, как ему и сказала Дженнифер.  
\- Мистер Стилински, - Питер Хэйл, дожидавшийся его у дверей аудитории, улыбнулся.  
Если честно, то улыбка этого человека каждый раз вызывали у Стайлза смутное чувство тревоги, хотя найти этому какое-то объяснение парень пока не мог.  
\- Здравствуйте, сэр. – Стайлз кивнул директору.  
\- Пойдём, твой Боец уже ждёт тебя, - Хэйл улыбнулся ещё шире.  
В этот момент у Стилински появилось желание развернуться и убежать, но на его плечо уже легла сильная рука, подталкивающая парня к двери. По правде, Стайлз ожидал какой-то интерлюдии: перерыва на беседу, когда Питер бы рассказывал им обоим, как важно быть парой, полагаться друг на друга и, конечно же, побеждать и соблюдать Кодекс. Однако Хэйл лишь пропихнул парня внутрь аудитории со словами:  
\- Знакомься, Дерек, это твоя новая Жертва.  
Дверь закрылась за его спиной, и Стилински понял, что все пути к отступлению теперь отрезаны. Ушки предательски прижались к голове, но Стайлз мысленно убедил себя, что всё дело в том, что кондиционер в классе работал на полную мощность, а он был без шапки, и иррациональный страх здесь совсем не причём.  
Тёмный силуэт, отделившийся от окна и вышедший в центр аудитории, и был тем самым Дереком Хэйлом – Бойцом, о котором по школе ходили легенды. Он был, может, всего на полголовы выше Стайлза, но из-за широких плеч, и сильного торса, проступавшего сквозь ткань футболки, казалось, нависал над парнем. Насколько Стилински знал, Дереку было около двадцати трёх, однако, тёмная щетина добавляла к его возрасту ещё пару лет. Правда, с другой стороны, эта небритость скрывала лёгкую впалость щёк под острыми скулами. Стайлз ожидал увидеть, по меньшей мере, Джексона Уиттмора номер два, но в его новом Бойце не было и грамма холёности. Стержень и стать – да, а вот превосходство напрочь отсутствовало. Да и было что-то такое в сведённых к переносице широких бровях и выжидательном взгляде светло-зелёных глаз, что заставило сложившийся в голове Стилински стереотип покрыться трещинами.  
\- Эм… Привет, я Стайлз Стилински, - парень неуверенно помахал рукой и сразу же зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, пытаясь унять нервозность.  
\- Дерек Хэйл, - Боец склонил голову, как бы здороваясь.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз молчал, глядя на Дерека. Дерек молчал, глядя на Стайлза. Тишина давила с силой многотонного пресса, но, в отличие от последнего, не могла подарить Стилински быструю смерть, поэтому парню оставалось только ждать. По истечении нескольких минут Стайлз понял, что никакой инициативы со стороны Хэйла не последует, и ему самому придётся начинать разговор, иначе они просто утонут в этом неловком молчании.  
\- Ты учился в этой школе или в Вашингтоне? – Стилински задал первый вопрос, пришедший в голову.  
\- В этой.  
Вот как, скажите, разговаривать с человеком, который на вопросы отвечает так, что даже диалога не построишь.  
\- Понятно, - Стайлз задумчиво потёр шею, - значит, экскурсия тебе не нужна. Ладно, пойдём, покажу тебе нашу комнату. А где твои вещи?  
Хэйл кивнул в угол комнаты, где стояло две небольших сумки.  
\- О? Хорошо… - парень подавил желание схватиться за подрагивающие кончики ушей и вымучено улыбнулся. – Пойдём, что ли?  
К этому времени у большинства курсов учебные занятия уже успели закончиться, так что Стилински и Хэйл прошли по главному корпусу никем не замеченными, а вот в жилом корпусе им такая удача однозначно не светила. Поэтому Стайлз сделал крюк, обогнув здание общежития и направляясь к пожарным лестницам. Он очень надеялся, что его только что обретённый Боец не станет спрашивать насчёт странности их маршрута, но, судя по отрешённому выражению лица Дерека, тот не стал бы задавать вопросы, даже проложи Стилински их путь к комнате через Анды.  
Попав на нужный этаж через аварийный выход, Стайлз воровато оглянулся, убеждаясь, что коридор пуст, и быстрым шагом направился к двери своей комнаты. Только оказавшись внутри, он обернулся, чтобы проверить на каком участке пути сейчас находится Хэйл, и практически уткнулся носом в широкую мускулистую грудь. Как оказалось, Боец не отставал от него ни на шаг. Стилински попятился от неожиданности, больно саданув хвостом по углу шкафа. Дерек, застыв у порога с двумя сумками наперевес, на все его телодвижения никак не отреагировал,.  
\- Твоя кровать вот эта, - Стайлз ткнул пальцем на место, где раньше спал Маккол.  
Хэйл кивнул, направляясь в указанном направлении.  
\- Ты, в общем, располагайся, а я… Мне нужно… - Стайлз быстро скользнул за дверь, - увидимся позже.  
Стилински практически опрометью кинулся в комнату Скотта и Эллисон, которая располагалась в другом конце коридора.  
\- Чувак, мне ну… - парень осёкся, прикрыв глаза ладонью. – Ребят, а вы не могли бы рассесться так, чтобы между вами было хотя бы полметра. И Эллисон, ты…  
\- Вообще-то, сначала лучше стучаться, а потом врываться в чужие комнаты, Стайлз. – голос Арджент прозвучал скорее устало, чем укоризненно.  
Стилински уже не в первый раз довольно неожиданно даже для себя самого появлялся в тех местах, где Маккол пытался уединиться со своей девушкой. Правда, в этот раз Стайлз застал Эллисон без футболки – прямо новый личный рекорд.  
\- Приятель, а ты разве не должен сейчас быть с Хэйлом? И можешь уже убирать руку – Эллисон оделась, – вступил в разговор Скотт.  
\- Извини, Эл, - парень бросил виноватый взгляд в сторону Арджент, на что та поджала губы в неком подобии улыбки. – Всё дело как раз в Хэйле, - Стайлз сел на стул, глядя на друга. – Кажется, тот, который достался мне, бракованный. Интересно, его ещё можно заменить?  
\- Стайлз, ты ведь понимаешь, что несёшь сейчас бред? – аккуратно, как будто к психу обращается, поинтересовалась Эллисон.  
Маккол промолчал, глядя на друга с сочувствием.  
\- У меня лёгкий приступ паники, - честно признался Стилински.  
\- Может тебе принять аддерол? – засуетился Скотт, которому доводилось переживать со Стайлзом его худшие дни.  
\- Он остался в комнате, а там сейчас Хэйл. – покачал тот головой. – Я … я не знаю, что делать, чувак. Я думал, что всё будет плохо…  
\- А оказалось ещё хуже? – Предположил Маккол.  
\- Не знаю. Он постоянно молчит, а если и говорит, то односложными фразами. И вообще ничего не делает, в смысле, делает, но ничего такого, чтобы я мог определиться, как мне с ним вести себя дальше. Он как будто чего-то ждёт от меня, а это напрягает, серьёзно, чувак.  
\- Ну, ты ведь Жертва, - Арджент сказала это так, как будто это всё объясняло.  
\- И? – в один голос спросили Стилински и Маккол.  
\- Ох, разве тебе не сказали? – Эллисон бросила сочувственный взгляд на Стайлза. – Дерека обучали по Dominatio*.  
Парень устало потёр лицо, мысленно оценивая масштабы своей только что обретённой проблемы. В системе обучения Бойцов и Жертв было два подхода: Dominatio и Aequalitatis**. Сейчас всех обучали по второму, когда и Боец, и Жертва были равны в паре, и в какой-то степени независимы друг от друга. Хотя ещё пятьдесят лет назад ситуация была совершенно иной: Боец считался едва ли не собственностью Жертвы. Насколько Стайлзу было известно, некоторые учителя, тренирующие Бойцов, были поклонниками «старой» школы, и, видимо, Джерард Арджент был одним из них. Из этого выходило, что Дерек был Cendum, т.е. подчиняющимся, а Стилински, в таком случае, был Præcipiens – повелевающим. И это было весьма и весьма неудобно для него. Несмотря на свой возраст и личный опыт, Хэйл был как бы младшим в их паре и подчинялся решениям Стайлза.  
Всё это, в общем, объясняло случившееся недавно, но Стилински не представлял, что ему делать дальше – он не умел командовать людьми. Точнее, он прекрасно умел выдавать приказы во время боя, но указывать взрослому мужчине, что и как ему делать в повседневной жизни – заставляло шерсть на ушках вставать дыбом. Оставалось только надеяться, что Дерека обучали не по классической системе Dominatio, и он просто считал Стайлза ведущим в их паре. Не хватало ещё в двадцать первом веке обзавестись личным рабом.  
\- А как он вёл себя с Кейт? – Стилински решил пойти по уже выверенной до него схеме.  
\- Я не знаю, - Эллисон пожала плечами, - она никогда не приезжала с Дереком к нам домой. Я видела их вместе всего несколько раз, но обычно Хэйл стоял где-нибудь в стороне, пока Кейт занималась своими делами, а потом они вместе уходили. Извини.  
\- Ничего, - Стайлз улыбнулся девушке, наматывая на палец кончик хвоста, что он всегда делал, когда был расстроен или в задумчивости. - Я пойду. – Стилински поднялся. – И вы в следующий раз носок на дверную ручку вешайте, а то мало ли. – усмехнулся парень, стараясь побыстрее захлопнуть за собою дверь, пока в него не запустили чем-нибудь тяжёлым.  
Если Скота можно было не опасаться, так как тот попадал в цель только в половине случаев из десяти, то Эллисон на его памяти никогда не промахивалась.  
Дорога в пятьдесят метров до своей комнаты, показалась получасовой прогулкой, настолько медленно старался идти Стайлз. Где-то на середине пути прямо перед Стилински распахнулась дверь, чуть не добавив ему горбинку в носу, и в коридор выскочила первогодка, о чём-то весело треща по телефону. Правда, увидев Стайлза, она шарахнулась куда-то в сторону и, развернувшись, убежала.  
Неужели в свои первые дни в школе он тоже так боялся старшекурсников? Стилински проводил девочку задумчивым взглядом до угла коридора. Хотя, возможно, всё дело было в его выражении лица – им сейчас не то что школьницу, а Джейсона из «Пятницы 13» можно было испугать. Зябко передёрнув плечами, парень всё же дошёл до своей комнаты и, задержав дыхание как перед прыжком в воду, шагнул внутрь.  
Дерек, оторвавшись от чтения книги, начал подниматься с кровати, но Стайлз вскинул руку, останавливая его.  
\- Не надо, приятель, не вставай! Просто… просто занимайся тем, чем занимался, ладно? – Стилински показалось, что за эти несколько секунд с него семь потов сошло от волнения.  
Хэйл, так и застывший посреди движения, молча кивнул и, снова улёгшись на кровати, вернулся к чтению. Стайлз облегчённо выдохнул и огляделся: в комнате всё осталось по-прежнему, разве что исчезли сумки Дерека. Не было ни плакатов, закрывающих собой большую часть площади стен и потолка, ни бас-гитары, стоящей в углу, ни коробок с дисками, валяющихся прямо посреди комнаты на полу – ничего, что говорило бы о том, что нравилось новому Бойцу Стилински или чем он увлекался. Между Скоттом, к которому Стайлз привык, и Дереком, который странным образом всё время держал его в напряжении своим присутствием, была пропасть, как минимум, в три Гранд Каньона. Конечно, ещё оставалась книга, которую сейчас читал Хэйл, и которая могла рассказать, чем же Боец интересовался, но спрашивать парню было неудобно, поэтому он просто занялся своими делами.  
Стилински до этого дня ещё никогда не проявлял такого рвения к учёбе, но за вечер он переделал все задания, полученные на неделю вперёд. Если честно, заниматься чем-то другим в присутствии Хэйла он не мог. И не то, что бы он стеснялся Дерека или тот распространял вокруг себя гнетущую атмосферу – нет, но Стайлзу было неудобно заниматься какими-то личными делами. Хэйл был абсолютно чужим для него человеком, в отличие от Скотта, который ощущался как часть себя. Причём с Макколом ощущения какой-то общности было с самого начала, чего уж точно не скажешь про нового Бойца Стилински.  
Парень испытал небывалое чувство облегчения, когда, наконец, можно было выключить свет и, накрывшись с головой, сделать вид, что он один в комнате. Однако стоило глазам закрыться, как желание спать сразу же отпало, и Стайлз, удручённо вздохнув, уставился в стену, ожидая наступления сна и пытаясь хвостом поправить одеяло в ногах, чтобы не поддувало.  
Пролежав, наверное, с час, тараня взглядом стену, Стилински всё же решил перевернуться на другой бок. Он несколько секунд претворялся спящим, но, расслышав глубокое размеренное дыхание Хэйла, открыл глаза, разглядывая своего Бойца.  
Дерек спал лёжа на спине, вытянув руки вдоль тела, и в свете луны был похож на какую-то мраморную статую. Если бы Стайлз не слышал, как он дышит и не видел, как движется грудная клетка Хэйла, то явно бы решил, что тот окаменел. Ну, серьёзно, кто спит, вытянувшись по струнке? Снова отвернувшись к стене, Стилински и не заметил, как заснул.  
***  
\- Мыфмф, - Стайлз дёрнул плечом, за которое его трясли.  
На несколько мгновений ему показалось, что от него отстали, но тут тряска возобновилась.  
\- Скотт, чувак, отвали! – Стилински хотел было отмахнуться от друга рукой, но та оказалось такой тяжёлой, да ещё и запутавшейся в одеяле, что он снова лишь дёрнул плечом.  
\- Стайлз, - раздался абсолютно незнакомый Стилински голос.  
Парень повернул голову и за секунду из лежачего положения перебрался в сидячее, на всякий случай, прикрывшись подушкой.  
\- О, мой бог! – у Стайлза дёргался левый глаз и оба ушка. – Дерек?  
Хэйл сам по себе выглядел довольно грозно, а уж склонившийся над Стилински спросонья показался тому, как минимум, Хищником.  
\- Подъём был полчаса назад, - отрапортовал Боец.  
\- Ох, чёрт! – Стайлз вскочил с кровати и заметался по комнате. – Там на столе жёлтая папка – в ней расписание наших тренировок. Почитай, ладно? – парень прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь второй попасть в штанину и кед одновременно.  
\- Да.  
\- Супер. – Стилински практически с низкого старта вылетел из комнаты, подхватив набитый впопыхах чем попало рюкзак.  
Стайлз бежал изо всех сил, надеясь успеть на завтрак перед занятиями, но, честно, если бы знал, чем всё обернётся, он бы ещё и на первый урок опоздал – уж лучше выговор, чем это. Стоило Стилински переступить порог, как все, кто был в столовой, уставились на него. Да уж, новость о том, что Стайлз теперь Жертва самого Дерека Хэйла, уже успела облететь всю школу. И, скорее всего, не по одному кругу, при этом обрастая всё большими и большими выдуманными подробностями.  
Есть перехотелось, но разворачиваться и убегать было бы глупо и трусливо. Стилински же трусом не был, хоть и испытывал страх. Приняв невозмутимо-насупившийся вид, Стайлз постарался как можно скорее добраться до столика, где сидели Эллисон и Скотт.  
\- И этот день настал, и земля содрогнулась, - мрачным голосом начал Маккол, пока его друг усаживался напротив, - твой рейтинг популярности вырос до размеров Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.  
\- Очень смешно. Вот прям не знал сегодня с утра, куда дел свой сарказм, а, оказывается, забыл у вас в комнате, - Стилински закатил глаза. – Серьёзно, приятель, хоть ты не нагнетай. Я и так чувствую себя как на эшафоте.  
\- Прости, - Скотт виновато опустил глаза в тарелку.  
Стайлз бросил задумчивый взгляд на виднеющиеся вдалеке гамбургеры, но, чтобы их заполучить, нужно было идти в другой конец столовой, пока все будут на него пялиться, а потом возвращаться обратно. Пристыженный Маккол пододвинул свою картошку поближе к Стилински. Стайлз благодарно кивнул, принявшись тягать еду из тарелки друга. Эллисон, с улыбкой наблюдавшая за завтраком этих двоих, отдала парню яблоко, по щедрости души поделившись ещё и морковными палочками. Стилински, который морковь не переносил ни в каком виде, в этот раз решил забыть про свою неприязнь к этому корнеплоду, шумно хрустя оранжевой соломкой.  
Стайлз, успевший расслабиться за завтрак, упустил из виду нагнавшего его в корридоре Уиттмора.  
\- Ну, ничем не хочешь поделиться, Стилински? – Джексон с ухмылкой выжидающе уставился на Стайлза, как будто надеясь, что тот как на духу расскажет любому желающему о том, как ему живётся с Хэйлом.  
\- А он тебе что-то должен? – на плечо Уиттмора опустилась широкая ладонь Бойда.  
Джексон, быстро поняв намёк, недовольно дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку, ускорил шаг, догоняя ушедшую вперёд Лидию.  
Стилински покосился на Вернона, но тот не обратил на это внимания, продолжая идти рядом и глядя прямо вперёд. С одной стороны, пока Бойд был рядом с ним, никто не решался подойти к Стайлзу с расспросами, с другой – неспроста же чужой Боец сейчас исполнял роль живого щита рядом со Стилински. Уже подходя к кабинету, Стайлз заметил Айзека, поджидающего у двери.  
\- И с каких пор ты решил сплавить мне своего Бойца, Лейхи? Даже крысы в подвале этой школы знают, что я обзавёлся собственным. – Стилински на всякий случай обернулся к Вернону. – Кстати, без обид, чувак.  
\- Просто решил помочь, - Айзек лишь пожал плечами.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- В доброжелательность поверишь? – Жертва склонил голову набок, глядя на Стайлза пронзительно-голубыми глазами.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Ты один из первых на потоке по успеваемости, и твой Боец – Дерек Хэйл. Возможно, мне когда-нибудь пригодится то, что ты у меня в долгу. – Лейхи улыбнулся и, оттолкнувшись от дверного косяка, зашёл в класс.  
Бойд подтолкнул Стилински в том же направлении, и парень послушно вошёл в кабинет, направляясь к своему месту. Сегодняшнее утро стремилось стать самым худшим в его жизни: мало того, что все не сводили со Стайлза взглядов, то ли пытаясь его мысли прочесть, то ли ауру просканировать, так ещё он задолжал Айзеку. Лейхи только с виду был ангелом с ярко-голубыми глазами и золотистыми кудряшками, на деле же это был демон с бульдожьей хваткой. И Бойд был таким же – снаружи добродушный молчаливый здоровяк, как по щелчку пальцев превращающийся в берсеркера. Не пара, а тихий омут с двумя бесами - Айзек и Вернон были сильнейшей боевой парой на своём курсе. Вот если бы Маккол забыл свой доклад по химии в комнате, то Стилински бы не вляпался в такое дерьмо.  
Весь учебный день Бойд ходил за Стайлзом как приклеенный, отгоняя любопытных. Скотт на всякий случай тоже ходил рядом, но толку от него было мало, особенно по сравнению с Верноном.  
После такого утра на тренировку с Хэйлом Стилински бежал как на праздник. Хотя, в какой-то степени для Стайлза так оно и было: сегодня он собирался в первый раз запустить боевую систему со своим Бойцом – больше никаких компьютерных симуляторов и 3D моделей.  
Парень затормозил перед дверью кабинета, поправил сползшую с ушек шапку, и, не дав себе и шанса на раздумья, зашёл внутрь. В общем, это был обычный класс для тренировок боевых пар: пустое помещение с узкими окнами-иллюминаторами под потолком, никакой мебели, только голые стены, пол и потолок. В таких обычно тренировались первокурсники с второкурсниками, а с третьего года обучения, когда ученики уже набирались опыта в сражениях в боевых системах, их переводили на Полигон, под который был отведён целый корпус. На Полигоне, который чем-то напоминал Стайлзу Комнату страха, как в Институте для одарённых подростков Ксавье, пары учились использовать окружающую среду как преимущество в бою.  
Конечно, Стилински мечтал поскорее оказаться именно на Полигоне, но и пустой класс неплохо подходил для начала.  
\- О, боже! – парень дёрнулся, заметив Дерека, стоящего у стены прямо рядом с дверью.  
Да, уж такими темпами Хэйл доведёт его сердечного приступа раньше, чем Стайлз успеет сказать «бетмобиль».  
\- Ты здесь. Круто, - Стилински похлопал своего Бойца по плечу, пытаясь за этим жестом скрыть нервозность. – Начнём? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к центру комнаты.  
Хэйл, став рядом с ним, выжидающе посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- А, да, точно. Запусти боевую систему, - приказал Стилински.  
Взволнованный происходящим, он совсем забыл о том, что только Жертва принимала или отклоняла брошенный другой парой вызов, и отдавала приказ о начале боя.  
Хэйл, кивнув, легко сжал предплечье парня, секунда и… Стайлз почувствовал лишь движение воздуха рядом с собой. Дерек исчез, и Стилински остался стоять в пустом классе в одиночестве. Ещё мгновение и Боец снова оказался рядом, выглядел он при этом довольно озадаченным. Одни только сведённые к переносице густые брови чего стоили, а уж желваки на скулах – Стайлз подавил паническое желание попятиться.  
\- Ладно. Давай ещё раз – запускай боевую систему, - скомандовал парень, зная, что с первого раза получается не у многих.  
Дерек послушно выполнил его команду… ещё семь раз.  
\- Я не могу инициировать боевую систему для нашей пары, - сухо сообщил Хэйл с непроницаемым лицом после очередной неудачи.  
\- Да, я заметил, - зло фыркнул Стилински: этот день просто не мог стать ещё более дерьмовым. – К чёрту, - он выдернул руку из ладони Дерека и зашагал к двери.  
\- У нас ещё два с половиной часа тренировочного времени, - Боец недоумённо смотрел ему в след.  
\- Я в курсе. – Стайлз резко обернулся, хвост так и хлестал по ногам, показывая, насколько его хозяин зол. – Ты можешь запустить систему? Нет. Тогда нам здесь делать нечего. Я в библиотеку, а ты…, - Стилински оборвал себя на полуслове: неужели он должен говорить взрослому мужчине, чем тому заняться? – Ты знаешь, что делать, - взмахнув рукой на прощанье, он вылетел в коридор.  
Парень был зол. Очень зол на себя за то, что, как оказалось, он был абсолютно бездарной Жертвой. Конечно, не все сразу входили в боевую систему, но даже парам с самой слабой связью друг с другом требовалось не больше трёх попыток. Стайлз же и с восьмой не смог последовать за своим Бойцом. Он безбожно лажал. Будь Лана жива, ей было бы стыдно за своего сына, ведь тот не сумел и самого элементарного. Так или иначе, была причина, по которой Стайлз не мог войти в боевую систему, и он собирался её найти и устранить.  
К счастью, по дороге Стилински не встретился никто из старшекурсников, в особенности, Уиттмор – старшие курсы в это время тренировались на Полигоне. Плохое настроение Стайлза уже давно миновало отметку плинтуса и практически опустилось к ядру Земли, так что в настоящий момент он был готов к последствиям вроде пожизненного заключения за жестокое убийство с нанесением тяжёлых телесных повреждений.  
Наконец, добравшись до библиотеки, Стилински принялся подбирать учебники и просматривать их в поисках ответа на свои вопросы. За те четыре часа, что Стайлз просидел в библиотеке, рядом с ним выросла приличная гора книг, а на улице стемнело. За это время Скотт успел позвонить шесть раз, за что Стилински огрёб шесть раз от библиотекарши, которая поддерживала тишину даже в абсолютно пустой, за исключением её самой и парня, библиотеке. В конце концов, Стайлз скинул другу сообщение о том, что занят, и принялся выбирать какие из учебников взять с собой, а какие оставить.  
После долгой прогулки с книгами в руках через территорию школы, Стилински всё же добрался до своей комнаты. Открыв локтём дверь, он шагнул в темноту, опять же локтём нажал на включатель и чуть не выронил всё, что держал в руках, как только вспыхнул свет.  
Дерек, оголённый по пояс, стоял на коленях посреди комнаты.  
\- О, мой бог! Дерек! – Стайлз едва успел подхватить выскальзывающие из рук книги, зажав стопку между коленом и подбородком. – Ты что вообще делаешь?  
\- Я не выполнил твой приказ, я готов понести наказание, - Хэйл даже не поднял на Стилински взгляд, продолжая смотреть в пол.  
\- Нака… Что?! – учебники с грохотом посыпались из рук парня, но Стайлзу было уже всё равно. – В смысле, физическое?  
\- Да.  
\- То есть… Подожди…, - парень отступил на пару шагов назад, упираясь спиной в закрытую дверь. – То есть из-за того, что ты не смог запустить боевую систему, ты теперь…? – Стилински не смог закончить вопрос, чувствуя, как накатывает приступ паники и становится трудно дышать.  
\- Неисполнение приказа Жертвы – неповиновение. Я знаю, что должен быть на…  
\- Стой, - Стайлз выставил руку вперёд, жестом останавливая Хэйла, хотя, по большему счёту, это было защитным рефлексом, как будто так он мог отгородиться от происходящего. - Ты стоишь здесь уже около пяти часов и ждёшь меня, чтобы я тебя наказал?  
\- Да.  
\- Воу, - шумно выдохнул Стилински, проезжаясь ладонью ото лба к затылку и впиваясь коротко стрижеными ногтями в незащищённую тканью футболки шею. – Слушай, когда я сказал, что ты знаешь, что делать, я не имел в виду это.  
\- Я разозлил тебя, – голос Бойца был абсолютно спокойным, как будто они о погоде разговаривали.  
\- Да я не на тебя злился, - вскинулся Стайлз – происходящее, кажется, начинало сводить его с ума.  
Ситуация была абсурдная, и расскажи кто-нибудь что-то подобное Стилински, он бы рассмеялся, приняв всё за не очень удачную шутку. Однако Дерек был предельно серьёзен и всё сейчас происходило на самом деле. К такому Стайлз уж точно не был готов: происходящее в его комнате явно выбиваясь за рамки общепринятых канонов. Никто никогда не наказывал Бойцов. Да, ситуации бывали разные, и иногда Жертвы могли быть довольно резкими со своими парами, но никто никогда не поднимал руку на Бойца. Да даже в Dominatio наказания, а уж тем более телесные, были под запретом. До этого момента Стилински не мог представить себе ничего подобного.  
Парень медленно сполз по двери на пол.  
\- Дерек, я не буду тебя наказывать. Я просто не могу, – Стайлз вцепился руками в свои колени, как в спасательный круг, для надёжности обвив их ещё и хвостом.  
\- Я должен сделать это сам? – в интонациях Хэйла появился лишь лёгкий намёк на вопрос и больше ничего – полное спокойствие.  
\- Нет! Боже, Дерек, никаких наказаний. Понятно? Я не собираюсь тебя наказывать, и ты точно не будешь наказывать сам себя. И вообще, никакого насилия в этой комнате. Окей? – Стилински выжидающе уставился на Бойца.  
И, о чудо, Хэйл выдал первую нормальную эмоцию за весь разговор: он поднял на Стилински полный искреннего удивления взгляд. А вот сам Стайлз удивлён не был, потому как он был в шоке. Серьёзно, что такое происходило с Дереком до этого, что отказ парня применять к нему физическую силу, настолько сильно его удивил.  
\- Ну, так что? – на всякий случай уточнил Стилински.  
\- Это приказ?  
\- Да, это приказ, – устало подтвердил Стайлз. - Мы договорились?  
Стилински никогда так не выматывался на уроках физподготовки, даже когда Финсток гонял их до седьмого пота, как за этот десятиминутный разговор.  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично, - Стайлз закинул голову назад, прикрывая глаза. - Может, встанешь и оденешься? – предложил он.  
Хэйл поднялся на ноги, взяв со спинки кровати свою футболку. Стилински, наблюдая за ним, приоткрыв один глаз, отметил, что с голым торсом его Боец выглядел ещё более внушительно. Стайлз не накачал бы себе такие мышцы, даже сложи он кости в тренажёрном зале, занимаясь до изнеможения. Правда, несмотря на рельефные мышцы, Дерек выглядел осунувшимся. Увидь такое Мелиса, мама Скотта, в доме которой Стилински проводил по пол-лета, она бы выдавала Хэйлу сразу по две порции еды за один приём.  
Прежде чем Хэйл натянул на себя футболку, парень успел заметить татуировку из каких-то завитков между его лопаток, и ещё одну, совсем свежую, с левой стороны его груди. Естественно, любопытство Стайлз сразу же проснулось, отправив шок на задний план. Кошачьи ушки попытались встрепенуться, но из-за шапки вышло лишь невнятное подёргивание.  
Стилински уже поймал себя на том, что открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, о том, что же такое выбито на коже Бойца, но остановил себя. В общем-то, это было не его дело. Нет, Стайлза всё ещё снедало любопытство, и он обязательно собирался выяснить, сколько всего татуировок на теле Дерека и что они все означают, но не прямо сейчас.  
Пока Стилински раздумывал над тем, спрашивать или не спрашивать, Хэйл уже одетый, опустился на колени, принявшись собирать разбросанные по полу книги. Опомнившись, Стайлз кинулся ему помогать.  
Сгрузив часть учебников на свой стол, он принял из рук Бойца ещё часть, отправив её туда же.  
\- Дерек? – тихо позвал Стилински, надеясь, что Хэйл не услышит, и у него будет оправдание, чтобы не начинать этот разговор.  
Хотя, будучи честным с самим собой, Стайлз понимал, что поговорить им стоило ещё при первой встрече. Однако парень боялся и пользовался полным отсутствием инициативы со стороны Бойца, чтобы отсрочить эту беседу на как можно больший срок. Стилински прекрасно понимал, что это тупиковый путь, и даже решился заговорить первым, но страх это не уменьшило, поэтому он повернулся спиной к Хэйлу, чтобы не встречаться с ним глазами.  
\- Да, - откликнулся Дерек.  
\- Я… Слушай, ты опытный Боец, один из лучших, а я … В общем, ты уже заметил, что у нас с тобой абсолютно не клеиться, поэтому ты не мог бы сказать, что именно я должен делать? Потому что «да» - это отличный ответ, но он единственный, который я от тебя слышу, и он ни черта не помогает мне хоть в чём-то разобраться, чувак. – парень теребил пальцами уголок корешка одной из книг.  
\- Приказывай.  
\- Что? – Стилински всё же пришлось обернуться. – В смысле я расслышал, но абсолютно ничего не понял. Ты можешь давать развёрнутые ответы?  
Хэйл кивнул, начав говорить:  
\- Ты моя Жертва – ты приказываешь мне.  
\- В бою, - Стайлз тоже кивнул, но вдруг его осенило. – То есть вообще?  
\- Да. Я твой Боец – я служу тебе.  
\- Ну, это смотря в каком смысле ты понимаешь слово «служить», - Стилински задумчиво прикусил щёку, но, встретившись с прямым взглядом Хэйла, обречённо вздохнул. – В самом прямом. Понятно. Ну, а ты можешь хоть иногда помогать советами? Потому что иногда ты ведёшь себя как робот, но даже R2D2 время от времени делился собственными соображениями.  
\- Могу, – заверил Стайлза Дерек.  
\- О! Отлично. – Стилински натянуто улыбнулся. – Ты не представляешь, какой камень только что снял с моей души, приятель.  
Парень сунул руки в карманы джинсов, облегчённо выдохнув, но всё ещё чувствуя себя странно.  
***  
Стайлз потёр уставшие глаза и отложил очередную книгу к изножью кровати – вопрос со входом Стилински в боевую систему всё ещё оставался открытым, а ответ так и не находился. Ситуация складывалась довольно печальная: из одиннадцати книг, отобранных им, осталось всего три непросмотренных, а значит шансы понять причину проблемы стремились к нулю.  
Стайлз потянулся за следующим учебником, но его желудок громко заурчал, напоминая о том, что из еды в нем сегодня было лишь жалкое подобие завтрака. Досадливо застонав, Стилински опустил голову, практически касаясь подбородком груди, и полотенце, накрывающее кошачьи уши, сразу же поползло вниз. Ещё одной причиной, по которой парень ненавидел свои ушки, было то, что после душа шерсть на них очень долго сохла, а застудить эти кошачьи рудименты было делом пяти секунд. Растирать ушки полотенцем было довольно болезненно, как и пытаться сушить их феном – поток горячего направленного воздуха заставлял Стайлза прослезиться. Так что Стилински оставалось только накидывать на ушки полотенце и ждать, пока вода впитается в махровую ткань.  
Поправив полотенце и придерживая его одной рукой, чтобы больше не сползало, Стайлз потянулся к нижнему ящику своего стола, за оставленной там когда-то пачкой чипсов. Зашуршав упаковкой, Стилински скосил глаза на Дерека, который снова читал книгу, лёжа на кровати. Стайлз не был уверен насчёт того, завтракал ли Хэйл, но вот то, что обед он пропустил, стоя на коленях в пустой комнате, пока сам парень протирал штаны в библиотеке, а на ужин они не пошли, выясняя отношения – так что выходило, что они оба сейчас были чертовски голодны.  
\- Будешь? – Стилински встряхнул чипсами в пачке.  
Дерек в своей привычной манере просто кивнул в ответ. Стайлз, сдержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза, высыпал половину упаковки на край стола, который был ближе к Бойцу, и сел на своё место, хрустя не особо сытным ужином. Одной рукой таская чипсы из пачки, второй Стилински листал учебник, ища интересующую его главу. Он так и не добрался до нужной страницы, зацепившись глазами за подзаголовок «Синхронизация».  
Стайлз, как бы хорошо он не разбирался в тактике и стратегии боя в теории, никогда и ничего не делал на практике в паре с Бойцом до сегодняшнего дня. Поэтому, Стилински успел благополучно забыть о синхронизации, тогда как остальные пары потратили на это не одну тренировку. Прежде, чем разделить Имена, пары проходили долгий путь, выстраивая и налаживая связь между Бойцом и Жертвой связь. Недостаточно было просто подсознательно ощущать свою пару, нужно было полностью осознанно контролировать процесс синхронизации, когда сила Бойца начинала резонировать с силой Жертвы. Стайлз же просто забыл об этом, поэтому ничем не «привязанный» к Хэйлу, парень не мог войти в боевую систему вслед за ним.  
Отложив книги в сторону, Стилински встал с кровати, потягиваясь. Конечно, он сильно сглупил, но решение проблемы было найдено, так что можно было, наконец, ложиться спать, а завтра начинать тренировки по созданию и укреплению связи. Завтра… Парню захотелось побиться головой о стену, как только он представил себе, что его ждёт повторение сегодняшнего ужаса, когда все будут пялиться на него, лезть с вопросами или того хуже: Айзек снова окажет ему услугу.  
\- Ты завтракал сегодня? – спросил Стайлз, уже решив, что будет делать.  
\- Да, – раздался стандартный ответ Хэйла.  
\- Когда?  
\- В девять.  
Стилински согласно покивал самому себе: Дерек умно выбрал время для завтрака. В девять начинались уроки, а соответственно у него были очень маленькие шансы встретиться с кем-то из учителей и абсолютно нулевые – с кем-то из учеников.  
Стайлз уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы спросить, но осёкся, вспомнив недавний разговор, и вопросительную интонацию сменил на немного повелительную:  
\- Завтра пойдёшь завтракать вместе со мной.  
\- Как скажешь, - Боец оторвался от книги, встретившись глазами со Стайлзом: он, кажется, был доволен.  
А вот чем Хэйл был доволен: совместным завтраком или приказным тоном парня – Стилински решил не уточнять.  
***  
Даже не смотря на то, что в это утро Стайлз проснулся, как только прозвучал сигнал к подъёму, Дерека он застал уже абсолютно одетым и готовым к новому трудовому дню. В какой-то степени Хэйл даже выглядел бодрым, а вот Стилински наоборот ощущал себя так, как будто всю ночь разгружал вагоны с углём.  
\- Доброутром, - пробормотал он, зашлёпав босыми ногами в направлении ванной.  
Конечно, «ванная» было довольно громким словом для комнатушки, в которую каким-то образом запихнули душевую кабину, унитаз, рукомойник и сушилку для полотенец, но она была всяко лучше общих душевых. Если уж со Скоттом Стайлзу иногда приходилось воевать, чтобы успеть попасть хотя бы в туалет перед тем, как идти на завтрак, то в случае с общими душевыми у Стилински не было и шанса, если представить очередь из парней со всего курса.  
Приведя себя в порядок, Стайлз вернулся в комнату, оделся и, покидав книги и тетради в рюкзак, застыл у двери.  
\- Мы идём? – он обернулся к Бойцу и практически столкнулся с ним нос к носу.  
У Хэйла была способность ходить абсолютно бесшумно и, возможно, у неё было много положительных сторон, но у Стилински она была одной из причин зарождающегося нервного тика.  
\- О, ты уже готов. Отлично, - Стайлз вышел в коридор, направляясь к лестнице.  
В том, что Дерек не отстаёт от него не на шаг, Стилински был уверен не потому, что едва ли не сталкивался с Бойцом руками, а по взглядам окружающих, направленным чуть выше его правого плеча. Возможно, пойти с Хэйлом было ещё худшей идеей, чем идти завтракать одному. Хотя, с другой стороны, сейчас никто не смотрел на Стайлза – все пялились на его Дерека.  
\- Чёртов Макбет! – парень резко затормозил у выхода из жилого корпуса. – Слушай, - он обернулся к Хэйлу, - я книгу забыл в комнате, так что я…  
Боец смотрел на него, склонив голову на бок, взглядом как будто говоря: «Ну же, мы ведь уже договорились».  
\- Дерек, принеси мне книгу - Макбет, - Стилински произнести эту фразу и как просьбу, и как приказ одновременно.  
\- Сейчас, - Хэйл кивнул и, развернувшись, направился к повороту на лестницу, из-за которого они только что вышли.  
Стайлз облегчённо выдохнул: командовать людьми для него было сложной задачей, даже такими, как Дерек, который только и делал, что кивал и редко говорил что-то длиннее «Да». Стилински, даже с его способностью не замолкать ни на секунду, было довольно трудно общаться с людьми, но, как оказалось, с молчаливым Хэйлом у него дела обстояли ещё хуже.  
\- Твою ж мать, - Стайлз заметил приближающегося к нему Уиттмора.  
В данный момент даже присутствие Лидии не улучшало ситуацию, а скорее ухудшало: опозориться на глазах девушки, которая тебе нравится, было ни разу не круто, но именно это и ожидало в данный момент Стилински. Правда, через секунду он заметил позади Джексона Дерека, который, обогнав, Мартин и Уиттмора, протянул парню томик Макбета.  
\- Твоя книга.  
\- Спасибо, - Стайлз невольно улыбнулся, заметив, с каким восхищением Лидия рассматривала Хэйла.  
Самому Стилински тоже достался заинтересованный взгляд от девушки, а мгновенно ставший хмурым вид Джексона, также доставил Стайлзу немало удовольствия. Так что утро казалось Стилински абсолютно прекрасным ровно до того момента пока он не оказался в столовой. Со вчерашнего завтрака ничего не изменилось, только взгляды стали ещё более любопытными и жадными. Стайлзу на секунду показалось, что он кусок слегка подгнившего мяса, оказавшийся в гнезде стервятников, но потом весь обзор парню закрыла спина его Бойца.  
Стайлз, придя в себя, хмыкнул, глядя на Хэйла, который оказался ровно на шаг впереди Стилински, прикрывая собой его левую сторону. Сейчас они стояли в боевой позиции: Дерек как Боец был впереди, готовый как к атаке, так и к защите, и при этом, между ним и Стайлзом было оптимальное расстояние, чтобы ничего не стесняло движений Хэйла, но при этом он мог чётко слышать приказы своей Жертвы.  
Видимо Стилински выглядел сейчас совсем уж на грани паники, раз Хэйлу пришлось так поступить. Заставив встать торчком прижавшиеся к голове ушки, Стайлз шагнул вперёд, поравнявшись с Дереком, и положил руку ему на плечо:  
\- Пошли.  
Нагрузив подносы едой, парень вместе со своим Бойцом уселись за стол к Макколу и Арджент.  
\- Дерек, знакомься: это мой друг Скотт. Он Боец. А это Эллисон – его девушка и Жертва. – Стилински, наплевав на приличия, ткнул пальцем в обоих по очереди.  
\- Дерек Хэйл. Рад знакомству, - Дерек в своей обычной манере покивал и принялся за еду.  
\- Привет, - в один голос отозвались Скотт с Эллисон.  
\- Вообще кто-нибудь ест или все пялятся? – шёпотом спросил у друга Стилински, у которого кусок в горло не лез, от ощущения чужих взглядов на себе.  
\- Все делают вид, что едят, но да, на самом деле, на вас уставилась вся школа, - с кислой миной сообщил Маккол, который тоже чувствовал себя неуютно.  
\- Зашибись, - Стайлз потыкал вилкой в омлет на своей тарелке. – Надеюсь, они все уйдут отсюда настолько же голодными, как и я.  
Эллисон согласно покачала головой, зябко передёрнув плечами.  
Вообще, единственным, кто ни на кого не обращал внимания и занимался только своим завтраком, был Дерек. Стилински ему даже завидовал, потому что Боец выглядел настолько спокойно, что, наверное, никак бы не отреагировал, даже прогреми прямо за окном ядерный взрыв.  
Кое-как домучив свою порцию, парень повернулся к Хэйлу.  
\- Я после занятий зайду в общагу, так что встретимся в комнате, - Стайлз похлопал Дерека по плечу, прежде чем встать и отправиться на уроки.  
***  
Стилински многое мог себе представить, но всё же не ожидал увидеть Хэйла, душащего Рейес, которую Боец прижал к стене в их комнате.  
\- Дерек, какого чёрта?! Отпусти её!- Стайлз кинулся их разнимать, правда, Хэйл, услышав команду, и так уже успел разжать ладонь.  
\- Ты, блядь, чокнутый псих, - просипела девушка, растирая шею.  
\- Что здесь вообще случилось? – Стилински был шокирован только что увиденным.  
\- Я просто хотела присесть на твою кровать, а он принялся меня душить, - судя по выражению лица Эрики, она бы с удовольствием вцепилась Дереку куда-нибудь своим острым маникюром, но воспоминания о силовом перевесе противника всё ещё были свежи.  
\- Без разрешения моей Жертвы, ты не можешь трогать ничего из его вещей, - отчеканил Дерек, припечатав девушку тяжёлым взглядом из-под сведённых к переносице бровей.  
\- Купи своей псине намордник и поводок покороче, - посоветовала парню Эрика, в ответ стрельнув в Хэйла злым взглядом.  
\- Зачем ты вообще заходила? – Стайлз никак не отреагировал на последнюю реплику Рейес.  
Эрика подошла ближе, наклонившись к самому уху Стилински, и прошептала, обдав того горячим дыханием и приторным ароматом своих духов:  
\- Дени передавал привет, - наманикюренные пальчики нырнули в вырез кофточки, извлекая оттуда флешку-чип.  
Вложив в ладонь Стайлза крошечный носитель информации, Эрика обошла Стилински, направляясь на выход.  
\- Всерьёз задумайся о моём предложении купить ему намордник. – Кинула девушка, уже закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Дерек? – парень вопросительно уставился на своего Бойца. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что душить её было совсем не обязательно.  
Хэйл поднял на Стилински глаза, но сразу же опустил их, глядя в пол.  
\- Да. Я допустил ошибку.  
\- Отлично. В смысле, это классно, что ты печёшься о сохранности моих вещей, чувак, но давай договоримся, моя кровать и стул – нейтральная территория, и на них может сидеть кто угодно. И ещё – спохватился Стайлз, - Скотт и Эллисон могут брать любые мои вещи.  
\- Я запомню. – Хэйл, наконец, посмотрел на свою Жертву.  
\- Вот и супер. – Стилински отвлёкся на флешку в своей ладони.  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек впервые на памяти Стилински первым обратился к нему.  
\- Да?! – сразу же откликнулся Стайлз, даже кошачьи уши на голове стали по стойке смирно.  
\- Могу я отлучиться – меня вызвал директор Хэйл.  
\- О? Да! Конечно, - Стилински не представлял, о чём с ним хотел бы поговорить Дерек, но такой вариант его всё же немного разочаровал. – Увидимся тогда на тренировке. Я буду ждать тебя в классе.  
\- Спасибо. – Боец ушёл.  
Стайлз с минуту просто стоял посреди комнаты, а потом кинулся к своему ноутбуку, подключая флешку и запуская программу на ней. Махилани однозначно был гением, раз так быстро умудрился взломать защиту следующих уровней в базе данных Семи Лун.  
Длинные пальцы зависли над клавиатурой, пока их обладатель раздумывал над тем, что же вбить в строку запроса. И первым, что пришло на ум Стайлза, стало «Кейт Арджент».  
\- Розыск?! – Стилински, не веря своим глазам, уставился в монитор, читая вслух, - за попытку организации теракта, пособничество террористической организации и попытку убийства своего Бойца.  
Стайлз перевёл взгляд на пустую кровать Хэйла - кусочки мозаики начали складываться в его голове.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Как прошла неделя? – спросила Виктория с искренним интересом.  
Она, в общем-то, всегда задавала вопросы не просто для проформы, а действительно была заинтересована в честных ответах Стайлза. Правда, за неделю, прошедшую с их последнего сеанса, вся школа тоже очень искренне, а иногда ещё и очень навязчиво, интересовалась жизнью Стилински. Всем было интересно, каково это – быть Жертвой Хэйла. Единственной причиной, по которой взбудораженная общественность ещё не провела Стайлзу допрос с пристрастием, был сам Дерек. Нужно было быть последним идиотом, чтобы пытаться навлечь на себя гнев настолько сильного Бойца, причинив вред его Жертве. Энтузиазм любопытных слегка поутих после того, как Эрика рассказала всем животрепещущую историю о том, как чуть не рассталась с жизнью в руках разозлённого Хэйла, естественно снабдив своё повествование добрым десятком драматических деталей, никак не соответствующих реальности.  
Хотя, если забыть о том, что Стилински ощущал себя жертвой стаи сталкеров, были и приятные моменты. У Стайлза до сих пор горло перехватывало от воспоминаний о том, сколько гордости за него было в голосе отца. Шеф полиции даже порывался приехать и отпраздновать это событие с сыном, но тот его отговорил. Стилински отказался по двум причинам. Во-первых, он бы из-за этого выглядел посмешищем в глазах сокурсников, но, по правде, мнение других мало интересовало Стайлза, зато это стало достаточным доводом для отца, чтобы тот отказался от затеи с поездкой. На самом деле, и оно же, во-вторых, Стилински и Хэйл были парой лишь номинально. Между ними всё ещё не было связи, так что они не могли запустить боевую систему, а уж о полноценных тренировках с заклинаниями и речи не шло. Так что Стайлз не хотел лишний раз расстраивать отца. И всё же в своих попытках синхронизироваться с Дереком они двигались вперёд, даже пусть всего лишь по чайной ложке в день.  
Ещё одним положительным моментом стало то, что Стилински начал постепенно привыкать жить со своим Бойцом. Не сказать, что всё это стало менее стрёмно, но их странное сосуществование в одной комнате перестало быть для Стайлза настолько пугающим.  
\- Странно, - одним словом описал своё отношение к этой неделе Стилински. – Я привык смотреть на всё со стороны, а сейчас оказался прямо внутри процесса и это…  
\- Будоражит? – предположила Арджент.  
\- … пугает,– закончил Стайлз.  
\- Что именно тебя пугает?  
\- Что я могу не справиться.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что успехов в чём-либо добиваются не сразу и для этого приходится потратить и время, и силы? – уточнила Виктория, помечая что-то в своём блокноте.  
\- Да, но страх всё равно не исчезает, - Стилински пожал плечами, глядя в пол. – Если не справлюсь я, то не справится и Дерек – мы повязаны.  
\- А что Хэйл думает на этот счёт?  
\- Не знаю, я не спрашивал, - ещё одно пожатие плечами.  
\- Понятно, - кивнула своим мыслям Арджент. – Как обстоят ваши с Дереком дела в личном плане?  
Стайлз поднял на психолога взгляд, сдержавшись, чтобы не поморщиться.  
\- Мы привыкаем друг к другу.  
\- Вот как, это хорошо. Скажи, ты ему доверяешь?  
\- Я…, - Стилински поёрзал на месте, закусив щёку изнутри. - …. Ещё неделю назад я даже не был с ним знаком, сложно говорить о доверии.  
\- Но ты хотел бы ему доверять?  
\- Наверное, мы ведь Боец и Жертва – так должно быть, - Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Да, так сложились обстоятельства, но если бы вы не были парой, ты бы хотел ему доверять, Стайлз?  
Стилински опустил глаза, разглядывая носки своих кедов и стараясь не думать об онемевшем хвосте, на который он уселся.  
\- Твои панические атаки случаются всё реже, но они всё ещё случаются, а Дерек может стать для них катализатором, или, наоборот, тем, кто сможет помочь тебе во время очередного приступа. – Виктория отложила блокнот в сторону и подалась немного вперёд к Стайлзу. – Я твой психолог уже не первый год, но ты так и не открылся мне – это твой выбор, и мне не в чем тебя упрекнуть. И всё же, за время нашего общения я сделала выводы о том, что ты так же не доверяешь полностью ни своему отцу, ни своему лучшему другу. При всей своей внешней открытости – ты интроверт, Стайлз, и, из-за того, что ты взваливаешь всё на одного себя, тебя и преследует паника. Боец – это твой шанс, наконец, перебороть её. Узы между вами куда как сильнее кровных, и если кому и доверять, то это Дереку.  
Стилински вскинулся, уставившись на Арджент, и ляпнул быстрее, чем успел подумать:  
\- Между нами нет связи.  
Виктория согласно кивнула, принимая его аргумент, а потом привела свой:  
\- А что, по-твоему, ложится в основу связи?  
***  
Стайлз вышел из кабинета психолога в раздумьях: вопрос доверия всегда был для него одним из самых сложных. Взвешивая в голове все «за» и «против» касательно своего отношения в этом плане к Хэйлу, Стилински заметил Скотта только тогда, когда споткнулся об него.  
\- Стайлз, - недовольно закатил глаза Маккол, потирая ушибленное плечо.  
\- Чёрт, чувак, извини, - Стилински состроил виноватую мину, стягивая с головы шапку.  
Арджент, видимо, просекла фишку с перепадами температур и намеренно переключила кондиционер с охлаждения на подачу тёплого воздуха. Ушки ужасно прели от жары под шапкой, но Стайлз стоически терпел это весь сеанс.  
\- Я думал зайти перекусить. Сгоняешь со мной за компанию? – Макколу явно хватило этих извинений, и он сразу переключился на насущное.  
\- У меня тренировка, - с сожалением покачал головой Стайлз. – Я, знаешь ли, серьёзно взялся за учёбу в последнее время. И это всё твоя вина, приятель. – Стилински ткнул друга в бок локтём.  
\- Моя?!  
\- Да! Это всё твои ботанские флюиды.  
\- Эй! Это всё Эллисон – она хочет стать Мастером, а мой средний бал понижает её коэффициент успеваемости, – сразу же встал на свою защиту Скотт.  
\- Ну, если бы ты всё учил за письменным столом, а не на кровати своей девушки… АЙ! – ответный тычок под рёбра от Маккола был довольно болезненным. – Я же тебе действенный вариант предлагаю, – надулся Стилински. – Вот назови хоть раз, когда старина Стайлз был неправ?  
Друг уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но застыл на месте глядя в пустоту, правда, всего лишь на несколько секунд.  
\- Слушай, извини, Эллисон зовёт. Я загляну к тебе вечером, - Скотт хлопнул Стилински по плечу, направляясь в сторону общежития.  
Стайлз только кивнул, провожая Маккола взглядом. Он видел тонкую золотистую нить, уходящую от груди друга в том направлении, где находилась его Жертва. Не то, что бы Стайлз специально пытался разглядеть связь Скотта и Эллисон, но он уже неделю раз за разом цеплялся взглядом за нити чужих связей, что очень его раздражало. Конечно, когда-нибудь между ним и Хэйлом тоже будет достаточно прочная связь, и Стилински сможет позвать своего Бойца одной лишь силой мысли.  
\- Привет, - Стайлз вошёл в аудиторию, здороваясь с Дереком, который как всегда подпирал собой стену.  
Получив в ответ привычный кивок, Стайлз, пройдя вглубь комнаты несколько шагов, уселся прямо на пол, скрестив ноги. Хэйл опустился рядом, скопировав его позу.  
\- Ну, начнём, что ли, - Стилински вытер потные ладони о джинсы и протянул руки к Бойцу.  
Они сцепили ладони так, чтобы под кончиками среднего и указательного пальцев чувствовать пульс друг друга. Стайлз, убедившись, что всё так, как надо, прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. При запуске системы у Бойца и Жертвы обычно совпадали сердечный ритм и дыхание – это помогало их силе резонировать. Конечно, со временем пары подстраивались друг под друга мгновенно, даже не задумываясь об этом, но Стилински и Хэйлу приходилось проводить по несколько часов, пытаясь оказаться на одной волне.  
Вдох-выдох, вдох…  
Стайлз постарался расслабиться, ощущая толчки крови под кожей своего Бойца. Если с дыханием всё было довольно просто, то заставить своё сердце биться в ритме другого человека было довольно сложно. Стилински открыл глаза, глядя на Хэйла: тот был абсолютно расслаблен и даже как-то по-особенному уязвимо открыт. И тут Стайлза озарило – доверие. Дерек ему доверял и тянулся, пытаясь установить связь, а Стилински вместо того, чтобы пойти навстречу, разворачивался и бежал в обратном направлении, сверкая пятками. В чём-то Арджент всё же была права.  
Стайлз снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь подстроиться под пульс Хэйла. Правда, результата это не принесло: доверие не включалось, как по щелчку тумблера, да и сердце нельзя было настроить силой мысли.  
\- Давай передохнём, - Стилински вытянул свои ладони из захвата и растянулся прямо на голом полу. – Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил он в лоб, глядя на сидящего рядом Бойца.  
\- Да, - без колебаний ответил Хэйл.  
\- Ты даже не задумался над вопросом.  
\- В этом не было необходимости.  
Стайлз фыркнул, почесав кончик носа.  
\- А я тебе нет. Без обид, приятель, просто я тебя знаю всего ничего, да и твоё вечно хмурое выражение лица… Серьёзно, Дерек, нельзя же быть таким угрюмым постоянно. Ты ведь умеешь улыбаться?  
\- Да.  
\- Ни разу не видел, - Стилински перекатился на бок, подперев голову рукой. – Так почему ты мне доверяешь?  
\- Ты моя Жертва, – привёл свой обычный аргумент Хэйл.  
\- Развёрнутый ответ, Дерек.  
\- Я твой Боец. Я принадлежу тебе. Моё сердце и тело принадлежат тебе. Я исполняю твою волю, - отчеканил Хэйл, наблюдая за мельтешащим в воздухе кончиком хвоста Стайлза.  
\- Понятно, - Стилински устало потёр лицо. – Знаешь, тебе бы толковый словарь почитать, потому что ты явно путаешь значение слов «доверие» и «подчинение».  
\- Это приказ?  
\- Это сарказм. Боже, - Стайлз покачал головой. – Ладно, давай ещё десять минут и снова попробуем, - Он поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь и отвернувшись от Дерека.  
\- Хорошо.  
Стайлз как раз собирался размять шею, затёкшую от неудобной позы, в которой он лежал, как волоски на всём теле встали дыбом, а самого парня даже слегка подбросило в воздух от испуга.  
\- Твою мать! Какого чёрта ты схватился за мой хвост?! – Стилински попятился от Хэйла, прижав ушки к голове, сузив глаза и практически шипя, как разъярённый кот.  
Вот чего-чего, а подобного подвоха Стилински от своего Бойца не ожидал.  
\- Извини, - Дерек опустил глаза, поджав губы.  
\- Чувак, тебя в детстве не учили, что нельзя хватать других детей за хвосты? Для чего бы эти кошачьи рудименты ни были предназначены, они явно не для игры в стоп-кран прикреплены к копчику. – Стайлз заботливо пригладил всклоченную на хвосте шерсть.  
\- Прости, - Хэйл попытался опустить голову так, чтобы Стилински не заметил его улыбки.  
\- У меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился, а он улыбается, - Стайлз недовольно сделал губы уточкой, сморщив нос.  
Он, в общем-то, не злился на своего Бойца: конечно, в первую секунду его прошибло холодным потом от страха, но в остальном случай вышел довольно забавный. Да и улыбающийся Хэйл был действительно удивительным зрелищем хотя бы потому, что Стилински, как ни пытался, не мог это себе представить, а вот на тебе!  
Стайлз не сразу понял, что происходит, почувствовав, как тело становится лёгким, а кровь в жилах как будто начинает бурлить. Сила Жертвы, которая обычно просто давила ненужным грузом на плечи, сейчас увеличилась в разы, вместо поклажи став крыльями.  
\- Это …? – Стилински удивлённо уставился на Дерека. – Это же связь – она работает. Но я ведь…  
\- Это я. – Боец поднялся на ноги, подойдя ближе к Стайлзу.  
Значит, всё это время Хэйл продолжал пытаться синхронизироваться со своей Жертвой, пока сам Стилински отлынивал, и ему это, наконец, удалось.  
Стайлз взял Дерека за руку, отдавая приказ:  
\- Запускай боевую систему.  
Это было похоже на приближающийся поезд: глаза ослепли от вспышки света, а уши заложило от нарастающего гула. Однако всё это длилось не дольше секунды и закончилось, едва начавшись – Стилински оказался в темноте. Не то, чтобы это была беспросветная тьма, нет. Стайлз различал стыки, где пол переходил в стены, на которых кое-как можно было разглядеть пустые провалы окон. Боевая система практически полностью копировала обстановку реальности, разве что комната превратилась в бесконечный коридор, а вместо потолка оказалась тёмная бездна. Ещё, возможно, воздух был более разреженным, чем в реальности, и дышалось куда как тяжелее, а, возможно, Стайлзу это только показалось. Стилински как раз хотел спросить об этом у Хэйла, но его согнуло пополам, выворачивая наизнанку. Как только Стайлз распрощался с остатками своего завтрака, его продолжило рвать на сухую, спазмами сдавливая всё внутри.  
\- Стайлз? - на лоб легла прохладная ладонь Дерека.  
Вторая ладонь Бойца оказалась между лопаток парня, успокаивающе поглаживая.  
\- В порядке. Закрывай систему, - скомандовал Стилински, чувствуя, как подкатывает новый приступ тошноты.  
При выходе из системы Стайлза обдала холодным потоком воздуха, и через секунду он уже оказался на коленях, упираясь лбом в паркет.  
\- Тебе нужно в медпункт, - Дерек не отходил от Стилински, продолжая всё так же успокаивающе поглаживать его по спине.  
\- Нет, это… это семейное. Мама рассказывала, что в первый раз, когда она оказалось в боевой системе, у неё было так же. Мне просто нужна пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя.  
\- Хорошо.  
Хэйл сел ближе, чтобы Стайлз мог откинуться на него, прижавшись боком.  
\- Спасибо, - Стилински устало прикрыл глаза.  
***  
Стайлз жевал бургер, прихваченный из столовой во время ужина, упершись взглядом в строчку из параграфа про инфляцию и думая о своём. Не то, что бы Стилински не понравилось в боевой системе, просто он её толком и разглядеть не успел. Да уж, перед Хэйлом было очень неудобно, но тот в своей привычной манере делал вид, что ничего не случилось. Стайлз устало вздохнул, опуская голову, и полотенце сразу же соскользнуло с его головы на кровать. Стилински ещё раз вздохнул, подёргивая кончиками ушей.  
\- Если хочешь, то я могу помочь их высушить, – вдруг раздалось с кровати напротив, и Стайлз удивлённо уставился на своего Бойца.  
\- Без фена? – уточнил Стайлз, делая вид, что не удивлён тем, что Дерек вдруг сам заговорил первым.  
\- Без, - заверил его Хэйл.  
\- Ладно, давай, – Стилински пожал плечами и кивнул Бойцу, запихнув в рот остатки бургера.  
Дерек подошёл к Стайлзу, по дороге прихватив его щётку для шерсти.  
Ещё одним минусом ушек и хвоста было то, что они периодически линяли, и из-за этого одежда, да и вообще на все вещи, постоянно обрастали шерстью Стилински, поэтому тому приходилось её прорежать щёткой.  
Хэйл, опершись коленом о кровать парня, принялся вычёсывать шерсть на кошачьих ушках Стайлза, стряхивая капли воды на полотенце.  
Боец всё делал аккуратно мягкими и лёгкими движениями, так что Стилински начало медленно клонить в сон. Поэтому Стайлз решил отвлечься, чтобы не задремать:  
\- Ты меня специально за хвост дёрнул?  
\- Нет.  
\- То есть ты сделал это не для того, чтобы нас синхронизировать? – на всякий случай уточнил Стилински.  
\- Нет. Синхронизация была для меня такой же неожиданностью, – ответил Дерек, не прерывая своего занятия.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Стайлз, но тут ему пришёл следующий вопрос. – Тогда почему?  
С минуту Хэйл просто молча вычёсывал воду из шерсти Стилински, как будто не расслышав вопроса, но потом всё же ответил.  
\- У тебя симпатичный хвост.  
\- Симпа … симпатичный? – Стайлз обернулся к Дереку, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Боец с совершенно непроницаемым лицом, всё ещё держа щётку наготове.  
\- Эм…, - Стайлз на секунду растерялся. – Ну…, эээ …. Спасибо.  
Если так подумать о хвосте Стилински говорили постоянно: ни дня не обходилось без какой-нибудь шутки из репертуара Уиттмора, но вот чтоб ему отвешивали комплименты…  
\- Боже, мы действительно разговариваем о моём хвосте? – Стайлз усмехнулся, представляя себе всю комичность ситуации.  
Хэйл просто кивнул, вернувшись к прерванному занятию.  
\- Слушай, ты постоянно читаешь, - Стилински ковырял пальцем покрывало на своей кровати, пытаясь отвлечься от ощущения неловкости. – О чём?  
\- Обо всём.  
\- Ну, может у тебя любимые жанры есть, или писатели, или, может быть, книги?  
\- Нет, я просто читаю.  
\- Зачем? – Стайлз снова обернулся к Дереку.  
\- У Бойца должен быть богатый словарный запас: слова моё оружие. Чем больше слов я могу использовать, тем я сильнее, - пояснил Хэйл.  
\- То есть ты не пользуешься стандартными заклятиями? – вот теперь Стилински действительно заинтересовался.  
\- Пользуюсь, но слова не просто создают заклятия – они имеют свою силу и вес. Не используя заклятия, я могу подавить моральный дух пары, просто разговаривая с ними, - видимо это была любимая тема Дерека, раз уж он давал настолько развёрнутые ответы.  
\- Моральный прессинг, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – А разве это не грязные приёмчики?  
\- Нет, если не переходить на личности.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Слова так же и твоё оружие, - Хэйл снова принялся чесать ушки Стилински.  
\- Я только принимаю на себя урон, - Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Ты отдаёшь мне приказы. От того, что и как ты мне скажешь, зависит то, как я буду сражаться. Слова – моё оружие, а я - твоё, - Дерек, наконец, отложил щётку в сторону.  
\- Ага, как по цепочке, - согласно кивнул Стилински, уже начав обдумывать услышанное. – Нам всё это преподают немного с другой стороны, - парень в задумчивости скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Вам дают основы – научиться можно только в бою, - Хэйл вернулся на свою кровать.  
\- Тут ты прав, - Стайлз потеребил кончик ушка и сразу же отдёрнул руку, поняв, что шерсть абсолютно сухая.  
Да уж, были у его Бойца скрытые таланты.  
***  
От мерного писка приборов у любого человека уже давно бы разболелась голова, но девушка никак не реагировала на раздражающий звук. На первый взгляд она просто спала, но если подойти поближе, то можно было заметить залёгшие под закрытыми глазами тени, посеревшую смуглую кожу, которая обтягивала кости, словно тонкая пергаментная бумага. Даже чёрные как смоль длинные локоны потускнели – кома никого не красила.  
Кейт обошла вокруг больничной койки, расправляя складки на простынях, чтобы на коже девушки не появились пролежни.  
\- Я бы вздёрнула твою сиделку за такую халатность, - Арджент нежно погладила кожу предплечья, через которую виднелись тонкие тёмные нити вен.  
Кейт села на край койки и, поднеся к губам ладонь девушки, нежно поцеловала каждую костяшку.  
\- Здесь слишком мало солнца для тебя, дорогая, - улыбка вышла кривой и грустной, поэтому Арджент снова замолчала, вглядываясь в исхудавшее лицо девушки.  
Это была Лора Хэйл.  
Её Лора.  
Тишина давила на плечи, словно толща воды на дне океана, отдаваясь набатом в висках от каждого звука, издаваемого прибором, отмеряющим удары родного сердца. Хуже тишины была только вина, рвущая всё изнутри в клочья от одного вида безвольного тела, опутанного проводами и трубками больничной аппаратуры.  
\- Я…, - голос сорвался, сев до свистящего шёпота, - я нашла их, дорогая. Они всё исправят … Я всё исправлю… Сделаю что угодно… Лора…  
Слёзы застыли, так и не пролившись.  
\- Я знал, что рано или поздно найду тебя здесь, - раздалось от двери.  
\- Как это низко - использовать против женщины её слабости, - Кейт не стала оборачиваться к брату, поглаживая кончиками пальцев скулу Лоры.  
\- Это твоя единственная слабость.  
\- Тем более. Так низко было воспользоваться ей.  
\- Лора здесь по твоей вине, Кейт. И лишь по счастливой случайности в соседней палате сейчас не лежит её брат, которого ты чуть не убила. Прийти сюда после того, что ты натворила… Я не могу соревноваться с тобой в низости – тут ты абсолютный победитель.  
\- Ах, да. Дерек, точно! Как там поживает мой милый пёсик? – Кейт, наконец, обернулась, встав на ноги.  
Крис не ответил, сузив глаза и сжав кулаки до белизны в костяшках.  
\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что уйти отсюда ты мне не позволишь, - Арджент обворожительно улыбнулась. – Но ты ведь знаешь, что я не сдамся без боя, братец?  
\- Не здесь – выйдем, - Крис кивнул на дверь.  
Кейт лишь пожала плечами, выходя за ним в коридор.  
\- А вот и Питер, - она сменила улыбку на хищный оскал, заметив Бойца брата.  
Хэйл, отвесив шутливый поклон, вышел вперёд Криса, занимая боевую позицию.  
\- Сдавайся, Кейт, – Крис положил руку на плечо Питера, удерживая того от немедленной атаки – они и так победили без боя.  
Жертва без Бойца могла либо сдаться, либо бежать, и Кейт прекрасно понимала, что отступать ей некуда – люди её брата окружили здание и наверняка ждали у каждого выхода с этажа. Она была в ловушке.  
\- Кейт Арджент. Я заклинаю это имя и подчиняю его себе. Теперь ты моя, - Питер сделал шаг вперёд, глядя на своего противника. – Ты последуешь за нами.  
Согласно Кодексу боевая пара не могла сражаться против одной лишь Жертвы в боевой системе, но раз там было не запрещено воздействовать на жертву ментально, Хэйл считал себя в полном праве прибегнуть к этой уловке. Взгляд Кейт помутнел, но она мотнула головой, отгоняя наваждение и выставляя ментальную защиту.  
\- Не так быстро, мальчики, - Арджент погрозила Питеру пальцем.  
\- А ведь всё можно было решить по-хорошему, - вздохнул тот, направляясь в сторону Кейт, но замер, не сделав и пары шагов. – Здесь другой Боец.  
\- Где именно? – Крис напрягся, схватившись за рацию и готовый в любой момент отдать приказ своим людям.  
\- Здесь, – из-за поворота вышла брюнетка с байкерским шлемом в одной руке и береттой во второй. – Сделаешь хоть шаг, Хэйл, и я добавлю тебе ещё одну дырку в голове, - дуло пистолета, направленное прямо между глаз Питеру, убедило того в правдивости её слов.  
\- Кали, - зло выплюнул Хэйл, знаком прося Криса оставаться на месте: по своему прошлому опыту он знал, что слова Кали редко расходятся с делом.  
\- Приятно оставаться, мальчики. Скоро увидимся, - Кейт послала обоим по воздушному поцелую, прежде чем подхватить своего Бойца под руку и раствориться вместе с ней в воздухе.  
Арджент зарычал, врезав кулаком по стене.  
\- Крис, - Питер обернулся к своей паре.  
\- Мы их упустили! Как наивные неопытные первокурсники! Как эта Боец смогла пройти охрану?! – Арджент снова вцепился в рацию, собираясь найти того, кто пропустил мимо себя противника.  
\- Она и не проходила: Кейт позвала и та переместилась прямо сюда. Наверное, припарковалась в нескольких кварталах отсюда, чтобы не попадаться нам на глаза, - Хэйл помассировал переносицу, прикрыв глаза, чтобы не смотреть на свою разъярённую Жертву.  
\- Как? Кейт, даже при всех её способностях, не могла так быстро установить связь с новым Бойцом. Кали - так ты её назвал? – не могла сюда так просто переместиться на зов!  
\- Могла, и нам повезло, что никто не пострадал. Мы вполне могли не досчитаться половины твоего отряда и сами уйти отсюда по частям. Помнишь старшего Маккола?  
\- Дугласа? А он здесь причём? – Арджент, наконец, прекратил метаться, как зверь в клетке, но это было не такой уж хорошей новостью, учитывая, что он понял суть происходящего. – Она была Альфой?  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, он всё-таки доработал свою технологию, - Крис скривился, как будто только что сжевал целый лайм.  
\- Как видишь, - стена приятно холодила плечи Питера, пока он стоял, закинув голову назад, собирая в голове кусочки мозаики. – Я надеялся, что эпизод в Лионе не его рук дело, но Дуглас, судя по всему, жив, и я не поручусь за то, что Кали единственная созданная им Альфа.  
\- Нужно созвать Совет Семи и найти Кейт, - Арджент уже взял себя в руки и готов был снова начать действовать.  
\- Не думаю, что её нужно искать, Крис. Боюсь, она сама нас найдёт и очень скоро, - Хэйл посмотрел на свою Жертву, потом перевёл взгляд на Лору, лежащую в палате. – Сейчас нам нужно подготовиться к её приходу. Нет сомнений в том, что придёт она не одна.  
***  
Солнечный свет из окна слепил глаза, а второй урок химии подряд обещал взорвать мозг, так что Стилински просто откинулся на своём стуле, прикрыв глаза. Пятнадцать минут перемены он собирался провести, притворяясь овощем и не подавая никаких признаков жизни. Присутствие Эрики рядом выдал даже не её голос, а аромат духов. Стайлз, вздохнув, наморщил нос и ещё крепче зажмурил глаза, надеясь, что так Рейес его не заметит. Однако детское правило «Если я не вижу монстра – монстр не видит меня», придуманное в ночи, когда дверь шкафа в темноте комнаты вызывала особо сильные приступы ужаса, в обычной жизни не работало.  
\- Знаешь, я всё ещё думаю, что этот твой Хэйл полный псих…  
Стилински притворился, что не слышал этих слов, чтобы не влезать в словесную перепалку с Эрикой.  
\- … но эти плечи бы я, наверное, облизала, - с каким-то урчанием в голосе закончила свою мысль Рейес.  
\- Плечи? – ушки встали торчком, выражая крайнюю степень заинтересованности этим разговором.  
Стайлз не только глаза открыл, он даже с места поднялся, чтобы было лучше видно, о чём говорит Эрика, стоящая у окна.  
Несмотря на начало октября, погода на улице была не то, что тёплой, а по-летнему жаркой. Поэтому вид Дерека с блестящей на солнце от пота кожей, и в мокрой насквозь борцовке, облепившей тело, был оправдан… И впечатляющ. Очень впечатляющ. Так что резкий всплеск гормонов у Рейес легко можно было понять – Стилински и сам бы повосхищался физическими данными своего Бойца, если бы не был немного ошарашен.  
Он, конечно, понимал, что Хэйл не сидит безвылазно в комнате, пока Стайлз на занятиях. Ведь нужно же было новым книгам, которые читал Дерек, откуда-то браться? Ну, и все эти мышцы и кубики пресса определённо необходимо было периодически качать, да и потом, любой человек бы просто свихнулся от постоянного сидения взаперти в четырёх стенах. Просто сложно было представить себе Хэйла, вот так гуляющим по округе и занимающимся своими делами: он иногда не мог и простейшей вещи сделать, пока Стайлз не попросил его об этом в приказном тоне. Хотя, возможно, всё дело было как раз в присутствии Стилински, а без него у Дерека просто отключалась функция подчинения.  
\- Серьёзно, Стайлз, я понимаю, что ты хранишь себя для Мартин и всё такое, но неужели твоя цитадель целомудренности до сих пор не дала трещину от соседства с этим парнем? – Эрика не сводила взгляда с оголённых широких плеч, неосознанно облизывая нижнюю губу.  
Стилински лишь фыркнул, пытаясь разглядеть кусочки татуировки, видимые из-под майки на спине у Хэйла.  
\- Как по мне, то можно ушек лишиться только от вида его обнажённого тела, когда он выходит из душа в одном полотенце, м? – не переставала подзуживать Рейес.  
У Стайлза было слишком сложно с утренними подъёмами, так что когда он, наконец, выбирался из постели, Дерек уже успевал провести все утренние процедуры и был при полном параде, готовый к новому дню. Поэтому Эрике пришлось обломаться в её надежде получить подробности, которые она могла бы потом посмаковать вместе со всей школой.  
\- Мистер Стилински, - в дверях класса стояла Дженнифер.  
Да уж, Питер выбрал секретаршу себе под стать: от одной только милой улыбки этой девушки по коже пробегал холодок.  
\- Да, мэм, – отозвался Стайлз.  
\- Директор Хэйл желает вас видеть. Идёмте.  
Стилински подхватил свой рюкзак, на ходу сметя в него всё, что было на парте. Дженнифер явно не любила ждать, как и разговаривать с учениками, так что вся дорога до кабинета директора прошла в полной тишине.  
Все варианты того, зачем Стайлз опять понадобился начальству школы, были перебраны и отправлены на свалку как абсолютно непригодные, поэтому оставалось только пойти и самому узнать, что же нужно Питеру в этот раз. Мысль о том, что из-за практически нулевых результатов Дерека собираются отправить обратно, была задвинута в самый дальний угол.  
\- Мистер Стилински, - Питер привычно прямо с первых секунд беседы начал распространять вокруг себя волны доброжелательности размером с цунами. – Проходите, присаживайтесь. Уж извините, что сорвал вас с занятий, но никак не смог согласовать ваше расписание с моим, так что пришлось принести в жертву урок химии.  
Стайлз только покивал головой, про себя радуясь этой «жертве». Хотя то, что вместо Харриса перед ним теперь стоял Хэйл, выгодой было довольно сомнительной.  
\- Ну, как продвигаются ваши дела с Дереком?  
\- Эм, - Стилински заёрзал на кресле, думая, как бы в лучшем свете представить их плачевную ситуацию. – Постепенно, - наконец выдавил он, пристально наблюдая за реакцией Питера.  
\- Удалось уже войти в боевую систему?  
\- Да, - что-что, а кивки полные уверенности уже были отработанным годами манёвром уклонения от более точных ответов.  
Однако то, что обычно проходило с остальными на «ура» на Хэйле, по закону подлости, дало осечку. Впрочем, чего ещё стоило ожидать от Питера, который в подобном не то, что собаку съел, а целую собачью упряжку.  
\- И какое у вас количество раз и суммарное время?  
Можно было бы соврать, причём сделать это довольно убедительно, чтобы даже Хэйл поверил, однако, тайное всегда становилось явным, тем более, если речь идёт о Питере. Да и Дерек, скорее всего, не стал бы врать своему дяде, если бы тот задал ему подобный вопрос. Так что, переступив через свой страх потерять только что обретённого Бойца, честно признался:  
\- Один раз, минуты три.  
\- Неплохо, - Хэйл заулыбался ещё шире, чем прежде. – Не мутило?  
Стилински вскинулся, удивлённо уставившись на Питера.  
\- Ваша мать в шутку называла это «морской» болезнью – первая неделя тренировок в боевой системе далась ей довольно тяжело, - Хэйл ответил на незаданный вопрос Стайлза, который легко можно было прочитать по выражению его лица. - Ладно, к сути, - Питер откинулся в кресле, внимательно разглядывая Стилински. – С сегодняшнего дня я буду вашим куратором.  
\- Но… я ведь не подавал заявку на Мастера…  
Кураторы готовили студентов к тестам на получение степени Мастеров, которые были на подобие аспирантов: они могли преподавать студентам или участвовать в научных разработках, ну, и, конечно, это делало их на одну ступеньку ближе к возможности когда-нибудь войти в состав Семи Лун. Стайлз не стремился ни к первому, ни ко второму, ни к третьему, так что такая инициатива со стороны Хэйла пугала.  
\- О, нет-нет-нет, - хмыкнул Питер, - куратором не в этом смысле. Я так понимаю, когда остальных Жертв готовили к работе в паре, вы обучались на 3D моделях, поэтому сейчас я хочу помочь вам избежать затруднений в ваших тренировках с Дереком. Думаю, вы не откажетесь от такой помощи.  
***  
\- Стайлз? – Дэнни, только что вошедший к себе в комнату и наткнувшийся там на Стилински, сразу же насторожился. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Да. Слушай, а я мог бы понравиться гею? В смысле, парню? В смысле, хотя бы гею? – Стайлз прямо-таки вцепился в Макилани взглядом, ожидая ответа, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Гаваец посмотрел на Стилински, как на психически больного.  
\- В общем, забудь! – опомнился Стайлз. – Я пришёл по поводу программы.  
\- Она не работает?  
\- Работает.  
\- Если ты за апдейтом, то он будет готов только на следующей неделе. Это не так уж просто – взломать засекреченную базу данных Семи Лун. Но, когда я закончу, сможешь читать личную переписку Семёрки, – Дэнни говорил скучающим тоном, но было заметно, что гордость за созданную программу его так и распирала.  
\- Ты действительно сможешь это сделать? – Стайлз превратился в абсолютное внимание.  
\- Я когда-нибудь тебе врал?  
\- Нет.  
Стилински поднялся на ноги, но вовсе не потому, что собирался уходить, наоборот, он как раз собирался заговорить о том, ради чего пришёл к Макилани. Его немного потряхивало от волнения, от чего хвост метался из стороны в сторону, и сидеть на месте было просто невыносимо.  
Стайлз последние несколько дней старательно штудировал файлы Семи Лун. Он начал с Кейт и того, почему она, одна из лучших Жертв и кандидат на кресло в Совете Семи, вдруг стала персоной нон-грата, которую пытались заполучить живой или мёртвой. За причиной не пришлось далеко ходить: согласно отчётам, практически месяц назад на Совет было совершено покушение, и по данным службы безопасности информация о перемещениях Семёрки слил кто-то из организации Семи Лун. Этим «кто-то» и оказалась Кейт. Отряд, который попытался её задержать, вместо Арджент обнаружил лишь Дерека. По сравнению с телесными повреждениями и предположительными причинами, по которым Хэйл их получил, средневековая инквизиция могла считать себя кружком любителей шитья мягких игрушек. Стилински был в шоке, он представить себе не мог, что кто-то в здравом уме попытается сделать такое с живым человеком. И уж тем более с собственным Бойцом. Когда отряд прибыл, Дерек практически впал в кому – его чудом смогли спасти.  
Стайлз несколько дней переваривал эту информацию, стараясь не показывать Хэйлу, что ему хоть что-то известно о его бывшей Жертве. Когда от мысли о Кейт Арджент перестало возникать желание убить человека, Стилински снова влез в базу. Возможно, в случае с Дереком Арджент сводила свои счёты, но покушение на Совет Семи мало тянуло на личную вендетту. И Стайлз оказался прав. Кто-то как будто открыл охоту на Семь Лун по всему миру.  
Всё началось с Японии. На академию «Семи голосов» в Гора было совершено нападение – взломали базу данных, выкачав большую часть архивов, и чуть не убили одного из учителей. Судя по тем крупицам данных, которые смог собрать Стилински, один из членов Совета Семи пошёл против остальных и напал на другого, вырезав тому глаза, и ещё один из Семёрки пропал.  
Следующий инцидент произошёл через месяц после первого: трое из австралийских Семи Лун пропали без вести, а в «Семи волнах» в Мельбурне сгорел технический корпус. Экспертиза подтвердила поджог, однако, доказать, что это было сделано в целях кражи информации никто не смог – серверная выгорела дотла.  
Через неделю был убит глава Совета Семи из петергофской гимназии «Семи рассветов». Базу снова взломали, но хакера так и не смогли вычислить.  
После трёхмесячного затишья взорвали школу «Семи ветров» в Лионе. Ещё двое членов Совета и их Бойцы погибли и один пропал. Данные скорее всего опять были выкачены из баз, но после того, как от школы не осталось и камня на камне, это было сложно подтвердить.  
И ещё два месяца без происшествий, пока на Совет Семи не попытались напасть уже здесь - в Бикон Хилз. Глядя на то, что произошло с четырьмя предыдущими школами, Стайлз был уверен, что ничем хорошим для школы «Семь лун», в которой он учился, это точно не закончится. По идее, сейчас все должны были готовиться к возможному нападению, но вокруг ничего не происходило – обычная школьная рутина. И это пугало Стилински. И хуже всего было то, что нельзя было ни к кому обратиться, чтобы поделиться своими наблюдениями. Скотт, конечно, был лучшим другом, которому можно было доверить всё, что угодно, но именно поэтому его и не стоило в это вмешивать. Стайлз несколько дней отговаривал себя, но всё же решился переговорить с Дэнни.  
\- Что-то назревает и я не уверен, что всё закончится хорошо, скорее наоборот – Биг Бада-Бум, а мы окажемся в самом эпицентре, - слова, кажется, повисли в воздухе, сразу же сделав атмосферу напряжённой. – И не думаю, что в этот раз ситуацию разрешат четыре камня, таксист-десантник и крашеная в рыжий инопланетянка.  
\- Не лез бы ты в это, Стайлз. – Дени покачал головой, пропустив мимо ушей шутку про фильм Спилберга. – Я лишь пишу коды, чтобы взломать замок, но не заглядываю в сейф. Хороший хакер Семи Лунам пригодится, а вот шпион – нет. Не стоит проверять, что эта организация может сделать ради своей безопасности, так что, чем меньше я знаю, тем крепче я сплю.  
Стилински несколько секунд пристально смотрел на гавайца, а потом кивнул – каждый из них делал свой выбор. Влезать в дела Семи Лун было действительно опасно для собственной сохранности, и Макилани поступал очень разумно, стараясь держаться подальше. Однако в Стайлза было заложено какое-то иррациональное любопытство, граничащее с самовредительством. Он не мог объяснить даже самому себе зачем влез во всё это, но чувствовал, что не отступит, хотя сейчас было самое время, чтобы паковать чемоданы и бежать к мексиканской границе, пока Семь Лун им не заинтересовались.  
\- Увидимся завтра, - Стилински хлопнул Дени по плечу на прощание, на что тот сделал лишь неопределённый жест рукой, видимо, означавший ответное «увидимся».  
Стайлз, вышел из жилого корпуса и направился к главному – ему сегодня ещё предстояла тренировка с Дереком. Несмотря на то, что ситуация сложившаяся в Семи Лунах была довольно серьёзной и требовала внимания, все прочие мысли из головы вытесняли воспоминания о сегодняшнем разговоре с Питером, точнее той части, где они обсуждали укрепление связи.  
Директор Хэйл предложил довольно быстрый способ сделать их связь стабильной, но Стилински не назвал бы его простым. Связь реагировала на отношения между Бойцом и Жертвой, и чем более интимными они были, тем крепче была связь. Конечно, о сексе речи не шло, по словам Питера, на девственность Стайлза никто посягать не собирался. Хэйл, как всегда, сообщил об этом в своей витиеватой манере, устроив мини-лекцию о том, что потеря ушек – личный выбор каждого. На более близком контакте между Дереком и Стайлзом директор тоже не настаивал, по крайней мере, в этом он заверил Стилински на словах. Так что выбор лёг на плечи парня, а Питер умыл руки, оставшись стоять в стороне.  
В общем-то, эта ситуация и была причиной, по которой Стайлз полез с расспросами о своей привлекательности к Дэнни. Какая-то часть сознания всё же допускала вариант их более «тесного» сотрудничества с Бойцом, но для Стилински должен был быть уверен, как минимум, на тысячу сто процентов в том, что Дерек тоже в этом заинтересован. Не в смысле, в укреплении связи, а в смысле - в настолько близких отношениях между ними. Стайлз, конечно же, не собирался следовать этому предложению Питера, но он, как всегда, рассматривал все варианты.  
\- Стайлз, - раздавшееся совсем рядом со Стилински, заставило того вздрогнуть – он и не заметил, как добрался до аудитории.  
\- Привет. Начнём?  
Хэйл кивнул.  
\- Л-ладно,- Стайлз прочистил горло и протянул руки к Дереку.  
Вдох-выдох, вдох….  
В этот раз всё произошло за считанные секунды: сила побежала по венам, делая тело невесомым, и появилось ощущение Хэйла где-то на периферии сознания.  
\- Воу-хоу! – Стилински радостно вскинул руки вверх, - мы это сделали!!!  
Дерек опять лишь кивнул.  
\- Так быстро!  
\- После установления связи повторное её возобновление не требует больших усилий, - отрапортовал Хэйл.  
\- Чуваааак, - простонал Стайлз, - ну мог бы просто порадоваться, а? Не порти момент. Эм, ладно, запускай бое….  
Здание тряхнуло так, что если бы не Дерек, Стилински бы грозила встреча с полом.  
\- Это явно нехорошо, - Стайлз завертел головой, пытаясь понять причину, по которой здание пришло в движение.  
Раздался звук сирены.  
\- Это не учебная тревога! На территорию школы совершено проникновение! Всем студентам, преподавателям и персоналу собраться в здании Полигона. Не вступайте в бой с противником! При обнаружении противника – отступайте! Повторяю: это не учебная тревога…! –голос Дженнифер транслировался по внутренней связи по всему корпусу.  
\- Это очень нехорошо, - Стилински оглянулся на Хэйла.  
\- Нужно попасть на Полигон, - Дерек, подхватив Стайлза под локоть, потащил его за собой на выход.  
Стоило им оказаться за дверями аудитории, как едкий дым сразу же начал жечь лёгкие. Стилински закашлялся, прикрыв рукой слезящиеся глаза, он всё равно не видел, куда идёт из-за дыма. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что хотя бы Хэйл, тащивший его за собой как на буксире, хоть немного различает дорогу.  
\- Сюда, - Стайлза толкнули куда-то в сторону, и он, наконец, смог вздохнуть чистым воздухом без примеси гари.  
Теперь, когда глаза не резало от дыма, можно было оглядеться: Дерек вывел их в галерею в центральной части главного корпуса. Стилински прилип к окну, наблюдая, как внизу ученики бегут к Полигону, а навстречу им направляются люди в форме с автоматами наперевес – служба безопасности. И раз уж вооружённая охрана движется в сторону корпуса, в котором сейчас находился Стайлз, то последнему стоило очень быстро делать ноги из этого корпуса.  
Внизу громыхнуло, потом ещё раз, а потом что-то ещё и полыхнуло. Стилински опустил глаза и увидел среди мешанины бегущих людей Питера и Криса, сражающихся с каким-то мужчиной, судя по всему Бойцом. Стайлз в первый раз в своей жизни видел бой вне боевой системы, и это было завораживающим зрелищем.  
Empathic. Сопереживающие. Хэйл и Арджент. Они явно знали толк в ведении боёв.  
Стилински перевёл взгляд на их противника, пытаясь получше его разглядеть сквозь стену ледяных игл, возникающих прямо из воздуха. На секунду, в сознании Стайлза вспыхнуло узнавание, но Дерек снова подхватил того под руку, намереваясь всё-таки добраться до Полигона.  
Лестница, переход, ещё одна лестница, и ещё, и ещё, и… Стилински ткнулся лбом в напряжённую спину вдруг резко остановившегося Хэйла.  
\- Дерек, Дерек, Дерек, - приятный женский голос раздался откуда-то спереди, отчего Боец ещё больше напрягся.  
Стайлз выглянул из-за его плеча.  
\- О, какой очаровательный котёнок! – воскликнула Кейт Арджент, стоящая перед ними. – Выглядит знакомым, хотя…, - она задумчиво накрутила локон на палец, - он мне не пригодится, в отличие от тебя Дерек. Кали пока занята, так что сделаешь кое-какую работу для меня.  
Стилински готов был взять назад все слова насчёт Питера и его улыбки, от которой по коже пробегал холодок. От того, как улыбалась Кейт, пробирал озноб.  
Стайлз только открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, как почувствовал будто его вдруг придавили к земле – связь с Дереком исчезла. Сам Боец на секунду скривился как от сильной боли, но не проронил ни звука.  
\- Разберись с мальчишкой и пошли, - приказала Кейт.  
Хэйл дёрнулся, но остался стоять на месте.  
\- Давно я тебя не наказывала, Дерек, - с каким-то воркованием в голосе Арджент покачала головой, а потом жёстко повторила, - разберись с мальчишкой и пошли.  
Стилински и глазом моргнуть не успел, как его впечатали в стену и вздёрнули вверх, а ладонь Хэйла сдавила его шею, не давая дышать. Ноги засучили по стене, не находя опоры, руки вцепились в сильное предплечье, но сил Стайлза было явно маловато для того, чтобы разжать чужую руку. Так что сейчас, судя по всему, в лёгких выгорал последний в его жизни кислород, который Стилински смог вдохнуть.  
\- Дерек, - одними губами прошептал Стайлз, глядя на Бойца, но, как оказалось, не на своего.  
\- Посмотри, милый, как в глазах этого ребёнка гаснет надежда на то, что ты всё-таки этого не сделаешь, равно как и его жизнь. Прекрасное зрелище, не правда ли? Такая экспрессия, - прошептала Кейт на ухо Хэйлу.  
Тот никак не отреагировал на её слова, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Стайлза и продолжая сжимать ладонь. Стилински почувствовал, как большой палец сместился на его сонную артерию, нажимая сильнее, и Стайлз погрузился в блаженную темноту.


	4. Chapter 4

Яркий свет ударил в глаза, из-за чего всё расплылось белыми пятнами и пришлось зажмуриться. Но Стайлзу, если честно, было совсем не до того, что он видел – хватка на горле сжималась всё сильнее, перекрывая кислород. Стилински захрипел, пытаясь дотянуться до горла, но руки, как и остальное тело, не слушались.  
\- Стайлз, всё хорошо, ты можешь дышать. Ну же! – где-то рядом раздался голос Моррелл. – Давай, вдох-выдох, - плечи накрыли тёплые руки. – Вдох!  
Воздух ворвался в лёгкие, будто взрывая их изнутри. Стилински закашлялся.  
\- Что с ним? – теперь рядом оказался и Дитон.  
\- Психосоматика: его сознание застряло на моменте, когда его душили, поэтому, придя в себя, он продолжил задыхаться…  
\- Я в порядке, - Стайлз открыл слезящиеся от кашля глаза, прищурившись из-за света.  
Судя по тому, что он оказался на койке в медпункте, всё уже закончилось. Оставалось надеяться, что закончилось хорошо.  
\- Я бы так не сказал, - Дитон скептически покачал головой и приступил к осмотру, отмеряя пульс, проверяя реакцию зрачка на свет и осматривая шею Стайлза. – Однако никакая смертельная опасность тебе сейчас уж точно не угрожает. Сколько пальцев видишь?  
\- Три. Я вроде не ударялся головой, - Стилински на всякий случай огладил затылок пятернёй, чтобы убедиться в его целости.  
\- Дефицит кислорода влияет и на мозг, - Риа сочувственно похлопала Стайлза по колену.  
\- Думаю, с моим мозгом проблемы начались намного раньше, и виноват в этом не кислород. Ты здесь… это ведь хорошо? Так ведь? – Стилински посмотрел на Моррелл с надеждой.  
\- Нет, к сожалению, – та лишь отрицательно покачала головой. – На территорию школы вторглись, был взорван целый корпус, есть тяжело раненные. Слава Богу, хоть среди студентов ты единственный, кто попал под удар. В том смысле, что жертв среди учащихся могло быть в разы больше. Ты помнишь, что случилось? Мы нашли тебя по тревожному маячку.  
Тревожными маячками называли кнопки, наподобие пожарной охраны, которые были практически на каждом углу, в каждой аудитории и комнате общежития, чтобы в таких случаях, как сегодняшний, ученики могли подать сигнал о том, что попали в беду и им нужна помощь. Стайлз нахмурился – он был без сознания всё это время, так что никак не мог нажать на кнопку, чтобы вызвать подмогу.  
\- Полигон! Я бежал к Полигону, и там была Кейт…, - Стилински начал восстанавливать в памяти недавние события, но вспоминать оказалось довольно тяжело, как будто всё случилось пару десятков лет назад.  
\- Арджент?  
\- Да, - и тут Стайлза, как молнией ударило. – Где Дерек?!  
\- Он в твоей комнате…  
От сердца отлегло, значит, Кейт не забрала его с собой.  
\- … под арестом, - закончила Моррелл.  
\- Что?!  
\- Он был с Кейт и напал на нескольких сотрудников службы безопасности…  
Стилински дальше уже не слушал. Он соскочил с кровати, огибая Дитона, который всё ещё не закончил осмотр.  
\- Стайлз? Куда ты? – Риа поднялась на ноги вслед за ним. – Алан ещё не закончил, и Питер с Крисом собирались поговорить с тобой, как только ты придёшь в себя.  
\- Я… Мне нужно… Потом! – Стилински выбежал из медпункта и, не разбирая дороги, кинулся к себе в комнату – он должен был увидеть своего Бойца.  
На бегущего во весь опор парня никто не обратил внимания – вокруг и так царил хаос. Стайлзу казалось, что пострадал только центральный корпус, но разрушений оказалось куда как больше: некоторые переходы, связывающие центральный корпус с остальными, были разрушены полностью, некоторые лишь частично, на стенах остались следы от пуль и гари, кое-где бетон рассекали трещины длинной в несколько метров. Внутренний двор, заключённый в кольцо из корпусов, через который сейчас бежал Стилински, был похож на воронку после взрыва мощной бомбы. Чтобы добраться до арки, ведущей к общежитию, нужно было преодолеть настоящую полосу препятствий: оббежать огромные ямы глубиною в несколько человеческих ростов, поваленные деревья, где-то обгоревшие, а где-то порубленные в месиво из щепок, торчащие из земли метровые иглы, осколки непонятно чего и обломки зданий. Местами подошва кедов скользила по плитке, частички песка в которой расплавились. Сложно было даже представить мощь пламени, заставившего садовую плитку остекленеть.   
Поэтому все бои проводились в боевой системе – она позволяла сохранять окружающую реальность нетронутой, создавая внутри себя лишь проекции предметов, зданий и растений. Всё, что происходило в боевой системе, в ней же и оставалось, не принося никакого ущерба для реальности. Бои без запуска боевой системы были запрещены Кодексом, за исключением тех, что проводились в целях военных операций. Так что сегодняшний инцидент можно было считать настоящим объявлением войны.  
Наконец, выбравшись из двора, Стайлз поднажал из последних сил, стремясь быстрее попасть к себе в комнату. На ходу он уже придумывал достаточно вменяемое объяснение для того, чтобы охрана пропустила его к Дереку, однако, этого не потребовалось. Возле двери в комнату никого не было, и на секунду Стилински испугался, что Хэйла уже перевели в другое место. Как оказалось, боялся он зря: Дерек был в комнате, но явно не собирался убегать – просто сидел, опершись руками о собственные колени и низко опустив голову. Стоило Стайлзу переступить порог, как Боец поднял на него затравленный пустой взгляд, который ещё больше поблек, как только он перевёл глаза с лица Стилински на шею. Из-за того, что мысли о собственном здоровье и внешнем виде отошли далеко на задний план, уступив место желанию увидеть Хэйла снова, Стайлз даже не подумал о том, что на его шее уже успели проступить синяки от пальцев Дерека. Стоило догадаться, что это было последним, что Хэйлу хотелось бы сейчас увидеть.  
Боец снова опустил голову, явно надеясь, что Стилински уйдёт или хотя бы просто промолчит, что по определению было невозможно: Стайлз редко бывал молчаливым и этот случай никак не был исключением.  
\- Дерек, - позвал он и, не добившись реакции, добавил с нажимом, - посмотри на меня!  
Хэйл поднял глаза, выглядя при этом так, как будто один только вид Стилински причинял ему боль.   
\- Тебе не следует здесь быть, - Боец наконец-то заговорил.  
\- Ну, у меня явно было бы меньше проблем, если бы я действительно не появлялся там, где мне быть не следует, - фыркнул Стайлз, нервно передёрнув плечами.  
Его потряхивало от волнения, так что не только хвост мёл по спине, но и кончики пальцев дрожали. Однако за сегодняшний день Стилински пережил такой сильный всплеск адреналина, что, кажется, его организм просто не мог выработать ещё больше.  
\- Ты…, - голос сорвался – говорить было сложно, но отступать было некуда, возможно у Стайлза потом просто не будет второй такой возможности. – Ты не убил меня тогда…  
\- Но я убью тебя, - Дерек поднялся на ноги. – Если Кейт прикажет, то я сделаю это – невозможно обойти прямой приказ.  
\- Но почему ты до сих пор подчиняешься ей? Ты ведь теперь мой Боец, - оставалось надеяться, что последняя фраза прозвучала убедительно, а не как неуверенная просьба.  
\- Лишь на словах, Стайлз. Прости, - Хэйл смотрел на Стилински так, словно тот его сейчас ударит.  
И Стайлз действительно решительно шагнул к Бойцу, но бить не стал, а схватил за футболку, дёрнув на себя.  
\- Ты же говорил, что слова твоя сила – так давай! Вперёд! Действуй!  
\- Только когда они обретают материальный вес. Я не могу пойти против Кейт – она Назвала меня, - Дерек никак не отреагировал на попытки Стилински вытрясти из него что-нибудь. Если честно, тому едва удалось хоть немного сдвинуть Бойца с места.  
\- Назвала тебя?  
\- Она дала мне Имя. Своё истинное Имя.  
\- Но ты же Чистый Боец. Вы же… Ты не можешь отказаться от её Имени или как-то его изменить? – Стайлз разжал ладони, выпуская футболку Хэйла из пальцев и отступая на несколько шагов. В голове уже начали возникать идеи избавления Дерека от Имени.  
\- Стайлз, - в этот раз Боец сам шагнул навстречу, - ты действительно хочешь быть моей Жертвой?  
\- Нет, я просто так ищу неприятности на свою задницу, - Стилински закатил глаза.  
\- Тебе стоит серьёзно обдумать этот вопрос и принять решение, Стайлз. Я ничего не смогу сделать, если ты не будешь уверен в этом своём желании, - Хэйл подошёл вплотную, глядя прямо в глаза.  
\- Ох, чувствую, обо всём этом я потом очень сильно пожалею. Ну, да чёрт с ним, - пробормотал Стилински, глядя куда-то в пол, но потом вскинул голову, встретившись взглядом с Дереком. – Слушай, я чертовски не уверен в том, что сейчас происходит, и чем это всё закончится. Я не знаю ни тебя, ни того, как себя с тобой вести, и порой ты меня даже пугаешь, но, да… Да, я хочу быть твоей Жертвой. Такой ответ устроит?  
Боец кивнул, отступив, и начал снимать с себя футболку. Стайлз как раз собирался спросить, что тот делает, когда увидел тату. Дерек и Кейт были боевой парой уже три года, так что татуировке на груди Хэйла должно было быть столько же лет, но кожа под ней была покрасневшей и воспалённой, как будто её набили только вчера.  
Soulless. Бездушный. Истинное Имя Кейт Арджент. Стоит сказать, оно ей очень подходило.  
Хэйл потянулся к стакану с карандашами на столе Стилински, вытаскивая оттуда нож для бумаг. Стайлз редко им пользовался по назначению, чаще просто вертя в руках. Когда он был маленьким, то любил пробираться в кабинет матери в их доме, садиться за её стол и представлять, что он Брюс Уэйн, работающий в кабинете в своём особняке. У Ланы был целый канцелярский набор из хромированной стали с позолотой, но больше всего Стилински нравился именно нож для бумаг. Он даже выцарапал им своё имя в дальнем углу под крышкой стола. Отец всегда запрещал Стайлзу брать его в руки, чтобы тот не порезался, а мама на это только смеялась. По её мнению, Стайлза можно было убедить не играться с ножом только тогда, когда бы он об него поранился, но раз этого пока не случилось, то всё было в порядке. Так что Лана даже подрядила сына на ответственное задание – вскрытие конвертов с её письмами. Стилински этим очень гордился в детстве, и когда шеф полиции упаковывал вещи жены после её смерти, стащил нож из коробок. Эта вещь много значила для Стайлза.  
\- Я не могу сам избавиться от Имени – это бы означало пойти против своей Жертвы. Ментальный блок в моей голове не позволит мне этого сделать. Так что это придётся сделать тебе, - Хэйл, попятившись, сел на кровать.  
\- Сделать что? – немного заторможено уточнил Стилински, глядя, как Боец выдвигает лезвие, а потом вкладывает нож в его руку.  
\- Разрезать Имя. Если его повредить, то оно не активируется, - каким-то лекторским тоном сообщил Дерек, как будто рассказывал про первый закон Ньютона, а не просил покромсать его ножом.  
\- А это можно сделать по-другому? – спросил Стайлз, глядя на нож будто видел его в первый раз.  
\- Убить Кейт, - отозвался Хэйл.  
\- Если бы это было так просто.  
Стилински опустился на пол, между разведённых коленей Дерека, с занесённым в руке ножом. Причинить кому-то боль, даже если об этом просили, было чем-то за гранью возможностей Стайлза. Умом он понимал, что это самый простой и быстрый способ не дать Кейт снова добраться до Хэйла, но тело отказывалось подчиняться. Для Стилински это было просто физически невозможно, и всё же он должен был.  
Сглотнув, Стайлз прикоснулся лезвием к коже, потом, всё же решившись, надавил.  
\- Сильнее, - Боец вроде как попытался приободрить Стилински.  
Не сказать, что ему это удалось, но лезвие вошло под кожу, сделав надрез. Стайлз заворожено смотрел, как наливается тёмно-алая капля густой крови, а потом течёт вниз, оставляя за собой след.  
\- Я…, - во рту пересохло. – Я не смогу.  
\- Сможешь, - Дерек накрыл его ладонь, с зажатым в ней ножом, своей.  
Это было страшное ощущение: понимание того, насколько хрупким может быть человеческое тело, раз лезвие так плавно и мягко могло разрезать плоть. Стилински просто закрыл глаза, позволяя Хэйлу вести его руку. Когда хватка немного ослабла, Стайлз сразу же отдёрнул ладонь, глядя Бойцу в лицо и не решаясь опустить глаза ниже.  
\- Ещё, - казалось, Дерек даже не обратил внимания на то, что ему только что располосовали грудь ножом.  
\- Но я же уже…  
\- Как только порез срастётся, Имя восстановится. Ты должен закончить всё сейчас, - Хэйл впервые настаивал на чём-то настолько упорно, причём не столько словами, сколько взглядом – сейчас он выглядел довольно угрожающе.  
Стилински стиснул челюсти до желваков, сжав нож во вспотевшей ладони, но потом решительно подался вперёд, рассекая Имя на груди Дерека наискосок. Хэйл даже не дёрнулся, лишь кивнул, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Достаточно? – голос прозвучал как чужой - низко и хрипло.  
\- Да, - интонации Бойца были … благодарными…  
Кажется, волосы встали дыбом от этого «да». Стайлз почувствовал, как накатывает приступ паники, и сразу же засуетился, пытаясь его отогнать.  
\- Тебе нужно в медпункт! – Стилински зажал порезы скомканной футболкой Дерека, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.  
\- Я в порядке, раны скоро затянутся сами, - Хэйл взялся за футболку, надавливая сильнее и перекрывая кровоток.  
\- Ну, ты же не Росомаха, чтобы излечиваться мгновенно!  
\- Я регенерирую достаточно быстро.  
\- Но тебе же всё равно больно! – не сдавался Стайлз.  
\- Боль второстепенна, - Боец оставался непреклонен.  
Вот именно в такие моменты желание ударить Хэйла по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым, чтобы выбить всю эту пафосную дурь из дешёвых боевиков про брутальных самцов, становилось просто одним из самых сильных.   
\- Но ты же её чувствуешь, - Стилински перестал размахивать руками, только заметив, что всё ещё сжимает окровавленный нож для бумаг в ладони.  
\- Я могу её игнорировать, - качнул головой Дерек. – Это сейчас не важно. Назови меня, Стайлз.  
Такой переход от одного к другому на секунду выбил из колеи. До Стилински не сразу дошло, что от него хотят, но, когда он всё же понял смысл просьбы Бойца, шкала, отмерявшая его состояние шока за сегодняшний день, пробила потолок, устремившись куда-то вверх в глубины космоса.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я вырезал на тебе своё Имя? – нож выпал из разжавшихся пальцев, звякнув при ударе о пол.  
\- Да.  
Да уж, Хэйл умудрился придать простому «да» довольно пугающий смысл, от которого пробирало до дрожи.  
\- Я не смогу, - во второй раз за последние полчаса повторил Стилински и в первый раз в жизни почувствовал облегчение от своей инаковости как Жертвы. – У меня нет Имени.  
\- Имя каждой Жертвы определено ещё до её рождения, - отчеканил строчку из Кодекса Дерек.  
\- А я вот такой особенный! - вспылил Стайлз, видимо, накопившийся стресс нашёл единственный способ, чтобы наконец-то выплеснуться наружу.  
\- Действительно, - Хэйл, кажется, даже не обратил внимания на перепады в настроении Стилински, обдумывая только что полученную информацию.  
\- Чёрт, мы сейчас не о том думаем. Ты ведь под арестом теперь и… и нам нужно тебя куда-то спрятать!  
\- Зачем? – Дерек выглядел крайне удивлённым таким предложением.  
\- Затем, что, учитывая, всё, что сейчас творится в школе, мне сложно даже представить последствия всего происходящего. Ты вроде как совсем недавно играл за чужую команду. Зная, какой большой у Семи Лун зуб на Кейт, тебе точно перепадёт за недавние события, – Стайлз принялся активно выталкивать Хэйла из комнаты.  
Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, где можно на время спрятать Бойца, но как всегда рассчитывал на счастливую случайность. И та не заставила себя ждать: стоило распахнуть дверь, как за ней оказались Питер и Крис, явно желающие пообщаться.  
\- О… ооу, - выдохнул Стилински, испытав жгучее желание побиться головой о косяк, а заодно оплакать свою будущую судьбу, но вместо этого выдавил самую радостную улыбку, на какую только был сейчас способен. – А мы как раз собирались вас искать.  
Арджент с явным недоверием посмотрел на Стайлза, а вот старший Хэйл улыбнулся:  
\- Значит, мы зашли как раз вовремя. Не пригласите нас внутрь, мистер Стилински? Не хотелось бы разговаривать в коридоре.  
Стайлз кивнул, пропуская их в комнату. Его, судя по всему, ждал долгий и очень неприятный разговор.  
***  
\- Ты всё-таки добился того, чтобы Дерека оставили со Стилински, - устало выдохнул Крис, опускаясь в кресло.  
\- Да, правда, пришлось попотеть. Надо сказать, поддержка Моррелл пришлась очень кстати – без неё у меня было мало шансов, - Питер упал на кровать, сплетя ладони на груди в замок.  
Сегодняшний день, растянувшийся в бесконечность, наконец, закончился, и Хэйл чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что даже не стал поворачивать голову, чтобы посмотреть на собеседника. Разговаривать ему тоже не особо хотелось – сегодня и так было сказано много слов, но за годы, проведённые с Крисом, Питер чётко усвоил – пока его Жертва не разложит всё по полочкам в своей голове, он не успокоится.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Было бы глупо разбивать пару Дерека и Стайлза, учитывая, что у них уже начала формироваться связь. Да и найти моему племяннику новую Жертву не такое уж и простое занятие, - собравшись с силами, Хэйл сел, стянув с себя джемпер.  
\- Ты хочешь оставить Дерека со Стилински, после того как этот щенок порезал твоего племянника? – Арджент скривился, глядя на Хэйла с осуждением.  
\- Именно поэтому, – Питер не пожалел оставшихся сил на довольную ухмылку. – Во-первых, Дерек, наконец, избавился от Имени Кейт, а во-вторых, Стайлз как раз «та самая» Жертва – просто идеальный вариант для Дерека. Вспомни себя в его возрасте: ты бы смог поступить так же?  
\- Вот именно, он покалечил своего Бойца – мне бы такое и в голову не пришло. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, – отрезал Арджент. – Или твоему племяннику не хватило жестокого обращения в жизни?  
\- Калечила его как раз Кейт, а Стилински нашёл способ освободить Дерека от неё, пусть и не самый бескровный. И в мальчишке была решимость, но не жестокость. Неужели ты его не прочитал? – Хэйл удивлённо вздёрнул бровь, глядя на свою Жертву.  
Настоящие Имена всегда накладывали отпечаток на своих носителей и определяли наличие тех или иных способностей. Большинство считало, что особенность Сочувствующих заключалось в их милосердном отношении к противникам и практически бескровных битвах. Однако это была лишь половина правды. Крис и Питер на самом деле сочувствовали своим противникам, то есть переживали те же эмоции, что и они, пусть и не настолько сильные. По сути, они вдвоём были эмпатами. В боевой системе дар эмпатии усиливался, позволяя Сочувствующим управлять эмоциями соперников, из-за чего все их битвы зачастую обходились малой кровью. В обычной жизни способности проявлялись не так ярко, но их хватало, чтобы прочесть эмоции любого человека, даже те, которые он не хотел бы показывать окружающим. Эмпатия стала неотъемлемой частью жизни Хэйла, который, даже не задумываясь, «читал» всех своих собеседников, за исключением разве что близких и родных. Крис же, наоборот, предпочитал использовать свои способности только в бою, считая право других людей на личную жизнь неприкосновенным.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не «читаю» людей, - Арджент бросил на своего Бойца суровый взгляд, от чего тот только закатил глаза.  
\- Эмпатия – часть нас, так что глупо её гнушаться, - Питер лишь покачал головой, начав расстёгивать рубашку.  
Пальцы не слушались, не сумев справиться даже с одной пуговицей.  
\- Как ты? – Крис поднялся из кресла, обеспокоенно глядя на Хэйла.  
\- В порядке. Рука полностью восстановилась, но чувствительность ещё не пришла в норму. Электричество, знаешь ли, плохо сказывается на нервных окончаниях, – ни одна из пуговиц так и не поддалась, от чего Питер раздосадовано скривился. – Когда в следующий раз встретим Энниса, напомни мне отрезать ему обе руки. Хотя… можешь не напоминать: не думаю, что забуду подобное этому ублюдку.  
Арджент согласно кивнул, зная, что его Боец слов на ветер не бросает, и принялся расстёгивать рубашку на Хэйле.  
\- Как плечо и бок? – спросил он, занятый своим нехитрым делом.  
\- Нормально, - Питер откинул голову назад, наблюдая за Арджентом из-под полуопущенных век.  
Крис скептически посмотрел на него, хмыкнув, но промолчал.  
\- Знаешь, это довольно лицемерно, сначала упрекать в использовании эмпатии, а потом меня же «читать», - Хэйл неодобрительно покачал головой.  
\- Вот как? А что насчёт того, что ты врёшь своей Жертве? – Арджент перехватил запястья Питера, расстёгивая запонки.  
\- Клевета, - Боец усмехнулся, стягивая рубашку с плеч. – Боль – вполне нормальное ощущение после Разрыва. Ненавижу это заклинание: ни использовать, ни, уж тем более, попадать под него.  
\- Ты глупо подставился, - в голосе Криса не было даже намёка на осуждение, но всё, что он думал о безрассудном поступке своего Бойца, читалось во взгляде.  
\- Поступи я по-умному, ты бы не отделался так легко, и мы оба это знаем, - урезонил его Хэйл.  
Арджент ничего не ответил, вместо этого он обошёл кровать, укладываясь на свободную половину. Теперь пришла очередь Питера промолчать: он по пальцам мог пересчитать случаи за последние пару лет, когда Крис оставался ночевать в его комнате, а тем более в его постели. Вместо этого Хэйл сменил тему.  
\- Нам стоит ещё раз пересмотреть списки погибших, а то они в последнее время слишком часто начали воскресать. Сначала Дуглас, теперь Эннис. Кто будет нашим следующим ожившим мертвецом? – Хэйл лёг, закрыв глаза и, наконец, расслабившись.  
\- Маккол явно собирает оппозицию, причём из тех, кто совсем недавно были нашими сторонниками. И выбирает самых сильных… У Семи Лун весьма не завидное будущее, - голос Арджента прозвучал приглушённо, из-за того, что он устало потёр лицо – как бы Крис не старался держаться, сегодняшний день и его порядком измотал.  
\- Жаль Дебору. Она была прекрасным человеком и не заслужила такой смерти, тем более от рук своего Бойца.  
\- Ты думаешь, это Эннис её убил? – Арджент был ошарашен заявлением Питера.  
\- Да. Конечно, раньше я думал, что это чужих рук дело, но раз Эннис жив – всё становится на свои места. Сам посуди. У неё была самая странная и жестокая смерть из всех Семи Лун, погибших в Мельбурне. Учитывая, как было изуродовано лицо и левое запястье, несложно догадаться, что это личная месть. Я знал, что Эннис считал, что слишком хорош для Деборы, но, что он настолько сильно ненавидел её, никогда не приходило мне в голову. Их Имя было на запястье - Эннис практически перерубил Деборе руку, чтобы от него избавиться.  
\- Та повязка на его руке… - Крис задумчиво прищурился, прикусив губу. – Скорее всего он срезал Имя, но его тело уже давно должно было исцелиться, учитывая сколько времени прошло со взрыва в австралийской школе.  
\- Не так-то просто вымарать Имя. Это своего рода плата Энниса за совершённое, - Питер тяжело выдохнул, переворачиваясь на левый бок.  
Лежать на спине было больно: ранение целый день напоминало о себе, а стоило расслабиться, и, кажется, боль только усилилась. Хэйл смежил веки, зажмурившись практически до белых точек перед глазами, мысленно пытаясь отгородиться от боли, чтобы заснуть. Крис за спиной зашевелился, выключая светильники и погружая комнату во тьму. В тишине было слышно только размеренное дыхание Арджента, и Питер начал медленно проваливаться в сон, когда Крис спросил:  
\- Что ждёт Бойца, если он убьёт свою Жертву?  
\- Смерть, - резко ответил Хэйл. - Долгая и мучительная смерть. Для Жертвы всё может случиться мгновенно, но Бойцу придётся пройти через агонию постепенно отмирающей связи. Нельзя предавать того, с кем связан истинным Именем. Пойти против своей Жертвы – значит пойти против своей природы. Эннис всё ещё жив, стал намного сильнее и, возможно, даже не испытывает боли от разрыва связи, но незаживающая рана это только первый звоночек – нельзя идти против связи и силы Имени. Маккол смог сделать его Альфой, но это не делает Энниса бессмертным.  
Питеру никогда не нравился Эннис, но он всегда предпочитал держать своё личное отношение к людям подальше от работы. Однако теперь простая неприязнь переросла в ненависть, и вовсе не из-за того, что Эннис ранил Хэйла в сегодняшнем бою. Убийство Жертвы было табу для Бойцов - неписанным законом, который никогда не нарушался. Предать свою пару означало пойти против всей системы, против природы силы, которой были наделены Бойцы и Жертвы. Питер не мог простить такого.  
Неприятные мысли Хэйла прервал Арджент, который придвинулся ближе, накрыв рукой Имя на груди своего Бойца. Питер почувствовал, как по венам потекла сила, изгоняющая из тела боль и усталость. Крис помогал ему исцелиться и исцелялся сам.  
Хэйл сдержал порыв накрыть ладонь Жертвы своей. Когда-то давно они засыпали так каждую ночь, но с тех пор утекло слишком много воды. Теперь Арджент редко прикасался к своему Бойцу, если того не требовали обстоятельства. Питера это раздражало, но он позволил Крису отдалиться, раз тот так этого хотел, хотя и продолжал раз за разом в открытую провоцировать Арджента.   
Со стороны всё это было похоже на забавную игру в поддавки, но на самом деле для Хэйла их отношения были как открытая рана, которая никак не хотела заживать и постоянно ныла. Однако Питер не был бы собой, если бы так просто сдался: он всегда уступал Крису в мелочах, но никогда не сворачивал с намеченного пути.  
***  
Несмотря на глубокую ночь, Стайлз не спал и явно не собирался ложиться в ближайшее время. После разговора с Крисом и Питером Дерека увели для допросов, и с тех пор он так и не вернулся. Первые полчаса после ухода Хэйла Стилински сидел в каком-то ступоре, но как только оцепенение спало, он начал метаться по комнате, как загнанный в клетку зверь. У СДВГ случилось обострение, и обычная, ставшая уже привычной мешанина в голове превратились в адскую горящую смесь, где каждая мысль как будто превратилась в сверхновую и норовила вот-вот взорваться. Голова просто раскалывалась, а возможность связно мыслить упала до нуля, оставив Стайлза в невыносимом шуме его собственных мыслей.  
Стилински уже потянулся было к таблеткам, когда его взгляд упал на метроном, стоящий в глубине полки между книгами. Таблетки тут же были забыты, а прибор оказался перед Стайлзом, усевшимся на кровать.  
Когда-то давно, когда таблетки не спасали от приступов, и Стилински, как ему казалось, уже начал тихо сходить с ума, Риа придумала новое средство для борьбы с СДВГ. Стайлз научился некой вариации медитации, когда он впадал в транс, сосредоточившись на размеренных щелчках метронома, постепенно концентрируясь на одной конкретной мысли и уже от неё выстраивая цепочку других образов и идей.  
Стилински запустил маятник, начав отслеживать его взглядом. Сначала это было сложно: стрелка настроенного на сто двадцать ударов в минуту прибора мелькала перед глазами, так что её не всегда можно было разглядеть. Однако Стайлз продолжал неотрывно смотреть, сосредоточившись на одной лишь мысли: «Дерек мой Боец». Постепенно движение маятника как будто замедлилось: стрелка с грузом сначала плавно опускалась, а потом, щёлкнув, начинала свой медленный подъём вверх. По сути, метроном продолжал работать в том же ритме, просто Стилински уже не особо мог уследить за реальностью, погрузившись в транс.  
Ударивший по ушам звук гудка, сообщившего об отбое, заставил Стайлза прийти в себя. Обычно, студенты сами решали, когда им ложиться спать, но в экстренных ситуациях в школе вводился комендантский час. В десять вечера все были обязаны быть в своих комнатах и выключить свет в течение пяти минут после сигнала к отбою, после чего преподаватели обходили корпус общежития и оставляли его под присмотром службы безопасности. Стилински обвёл взглядом тёмную комнату: будучи в трансе он так и не включил свет. Поймав пальцами маятник, Стайлз остановил метроном – комната погрузилась в тишину.  
Стилински прислонился спиной к стене, глядя перед собой и всё ещё обдумывая принятое решение. Идея была неплохой и должна была сработать, однако, это не означало, что она была приемлемой. Стайлзу не хотелось идти найденным путём, правда, и другого он не видел. Конечно, был ещё и самый простой вариант – опустить руки, сдаться и ничего не делать, но он был сразу же задвинут подальше.  
Кончик хвоста вместо метронома отбивал свой ритм, уже более медленный, но всё ещё не дающий мыслям спутаться. Стилински вздохнул: как бы ему не нравилось принятое решение, он собирался ему следовать. Оставалось только узнать, что Дерек думает на этот счёт. Поэтому Стайлз продолжал ждать, глядя в пустоту, хотя электронные часы на столе уже показывали половину второго ночи.  
Без пяти два дверь тихо открылась, и в комнату бесшумно шагнул Хэйл.  
\- Как всё прошло? – Стилински повернул голову, глядя на вошедшего Бойца.  
\- Я думал, ты спишь, - Дерек опустил голову, как будто оправдываясь.  
\- Пока нет, - устало ответил Стайлз. – Ну, так что?  
\- Меня расспросили о Кейт и о том, что она приказала мне сегодня сделать, – Хэйл всё также бесшумно добрался до своей кровати и сел напротив Стилински. – Совет Семи оставил меня здесь в качестве твоего Бойца.  
\- Хорошо, - Стайлз вздохнул, как будто собираясь нырнуть в омут с головой. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Как скажешь, - Дерек кивнул, внимательно глядя на Стилински.  
Он выглядел измождённым и, кажется, едва держал глаза открытыми, но как всегда беспрекословно делал то, что ему приказывали. Стайлз зажмурился, зная, что если он не начнёт говорить сейчас, потом ему будет ещё сложнее завести этот разговор.  
\- Кейт вернётся. Я знаю это. Уверен, ты тоже в курсе…, но речь сейчас не о ней. Теперь мы пара. Пара без связи и Имени, по сути, мы абсолютно бессильны – с нами справится даже первокурсник. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы мы стали сильнее, настолько сильными, насколько это возможно в нашем случае, чтобы, когда эта сучка объявится снова, размазать её по стенке. И мне нужно знать хочешь ли ты этого так же как и я? – Стилински посмотрел на Хэйла, и тот ответил ещё одним коротким кивком.  
\- Да, - Дерек ответил тихо, но как всегда вложив всё в одно слово, так что по коже побежали мурашки.  
\- Отлично, потому что… потому что я говорил с Питером, и он сказал, что есть один способ быстро установить достаточно прочную связь, но он, эм, довольно не стандартный. Это правда, что связь можно установить на основе интимных отношений между Бойцом и Жертвой?  
\- Да.  
-И ты на это согласен? – Стайлз сглотнул, ожидая ответа.  
\- Да, - Хэйл думал не дольше секунды.  
\- Между нами не будет секса, и мы, в общем, не будем встречаться, но при этом…как бы так объяснить…, - Стайлз пожевал губу, подбирая слова.  
Чем больше он говорил, тем больше терялся в мыслях и путался в словах. Однако Дерек понял всё и без объяснений.  
\- Я согласен, - Боец поднялся со своего места, опускаясь перед Стилински на колени.  
Тот, кажется, подавился воздухом, увидев лицо Хэйла так близко перед своим, но сдержал панический порыв забиться в угол. Расправив плечи, он наклонился вперёд к Дереку.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – голос сел, и вопрос прозвучал глухо.  
Хэйл лишь кивнул, и Стайлз зажмурился, приготовившись к первому в своей жизни поцелую.


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз вертел в пальцах нож для бумаг, наблюдая за тем, как исчезает и появляется между лопатками татуировка Дерека, пока тот отжимается. Вот уже как неделю после нападения на школу, строительная техника работала и день, и ночь, восстанавливая центральный корпус. Все ресурсы были направлены на строительство новых учебных классов, а вот позаботиться о тренажёрном зале никто не спешил, так что вместо качалки сейчас была собственная комната и парк возле общежития, который практически не пострадал. Как оказалось, Хэйл занимался каждый день и по несколько часов, так что подобную картину Стилински наблюдал уже не в первый раз, хотя это до сих пор завораживало. Стайлз прекрасно знал, сколько раз он сам сможет отжаться или подтянуться, и физические возможности его Бойца рядом с его собственными выглядели, как что-то из разряда фантастики. Однако сейчас мысли Стилински были далеки от того, сколько килограмм Дерек мог выжать одной рукой.  
За неделю тренировок возможности их пары не то, что сделали большой шаг вперёд – они как будто сиганули с обрыва, но не вниз, а вверх. Теперь войти в боевую систему было делом нескольких секунд. Однако это было только началом: защита и боевые заклинания каждый раз давались всё проще и уже не за горами были тренировки с противниками. Это не могло не радовать, но было одно «но», ставшее приличных размеров ковшом с дёгтем в этой бочке мёда – гиперсексуальность Стайлза.  
Ему было восемнадцать, и он до этого ни с кем не встречался. Да что там, у него даже объятия были только с миссис Маккол и Эллисон, так что пубертатный период прошёл под знаком воздержания. Не то, что бы Стилински совсем от этого страдал: пока Скотт бегал на свидания «с ночёвкой», Стайлз проходил один шутер за другим и пополнял коллекцию прочитанных комиксов. Это вообще практически не было проблемой, пока Дерек наглядно не показал, сколько лет было потрачено впустую на никому не нужные ачивки в компьютерных играх.   
Стайлз всё никак не мог перестать думать об их первом поцелуе. Его представления об этом были совсем не радужными, по идеи всё должно было быть очень неуклюжим и с кучей слюней, но на деле всё оказалось иначе. Хэйл просто прижался своими губами к губам Стилински и с минуту не двигался, давая тому привыкнуть к такому положению вещей, а потом просто взял инициативу в свои руки. Каких-то чётких воспоминаний о себе первый поцелуй не оставил: все мысли в мгновение вылетели из головы. Стайлз пришёл в себя, только когда Дерек отстранился. Сердце билось где-то между ушей, в животе будто образовался вакуум, дышать получалось часто и очень шумно, а о том, как на произошедшее отреагировала та часть тела, что была пониже пояса, было немного стыдно вспоминать. Ко всему хвост каким-то образом обвился вокруг руки Бойца, которой тот упирался о кровать для равновесия.  
И это были только цветочки. Теперь Хэйл постоянно крутился вокруг Стилински, прикасаясь к тому невзначай, причём в половине случаев, на Дереке не было майки. Поцелуй перед каждым входом в боевую систему уже успел стать сродни традиции. И каждый раз это было чем-то захватывающим дух. Серьёзно, если Хэйл хотя бы в половину так же хорошо занимался сексом, как целовался, то фраза «увидеть небо в алмазах» была не такой уж и иносказательной. Хуже всего было то, что мысль о сексе, появившись в голове Стайлза, кажется, решила остаться там навсегда. Не то, что бы подобные фантазии никогда не закрадывались в голову, но раньше подобное случалось от случая к случаю.  
Вот и сейчас в голове все мысли были о физических упражнениях, никак не связанных со спортом.  
\- Я… отойду по делам, а ты продолжай заниматься, хорошо? – Стилински вскочил на ноги и проскользнул мимо Бойца к двери в коридор.  
Было кое-что, что Стайлз вынес из своих приёмов у психолога: проблемы стоит озвучивать вслух – так больше шансов найти для них решение. Однако подобными вещами из своей личной жизни уж точно не стоило делиться с Викторией Арджент, но ведь в таких случаях всегда оставался лучший друг, не так ли?  
Стилински застал Скотта и Эллисон у самой двери их комнаты с сумками наперевес.  
\- Вы на или с занятий? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
Так как целых аудиторий осталось не так уж и много, то их отдали под учебные классы для младших курсов, у старших же на время восстановления центрального корпуса все школьные предметы отменили. Вместо них старшекурсники проводили всё своё время на Полигоне. После недавних событий всё внимание учителей сосредоточилось именно на боевой подготовке, так что теперь вместо обычного расписания, учебная часть тасовала между собой боевые пары, чтобы все успевали отработать по пять часов на Полигоне. Правда, Стайлза и Дерека это практически не коснулось: в отличие от остальных, которым каждый день назначали новое время, они стабильно тренировались в восемь вечера в пустой аудитории восточного учебного корпуса.  
\- Мы как раз закончили. Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Маккол, глядя на друга.  
\- Нет…, да… Может, в комнату зайдём?  
\- Конечно, - Скотт посторонился, давая доступ к двери, – так что стряслось?  
\- Дерек.  
\- Я думала, у вас всё наладилось, - присоединилась к разговору Эллисон.  
\- Да. У нас с ним всё отлично, - отмахнулся Стилински и замер, поняв, что друзья ожидают от него объяснений. – Он постоянно рядом. В смысле, он, конечно, не ходит за мной как собачка на привязи, но всё равно каким-то образом оказывается рядом в любую секунду времени.  
\- Ну, так вы же пара теперь, - Маккол лишь пожал плечами. – Это нормально.  
\- Серьёзно? А как насчёт небольшого личного пространства для старины Стайлза? Вот совсем чуть-чуть, - Стилински обречённо взмахнул руками.  
\- Да ладно, мы с тобой раньше всё время были вместе и тебя это совсем не грузило, - Скотт, кажется, совсем не проникся проблемой друга.  
\- Во-первых, половину своего времени ты проводил с Эллисон, а во-вторых, стоило тебе надеть наушники и включить Анатомию страсти, и я мог хоть с бубном вокруг тебя шаманить и приносить человеческие жертвы – ты бы даже не заметил. Дерек же, кажется, глаз с меня не сводит. Даже когда читает. Не знаю, есть ли у него третий глаз или он как-то научился косоглазию…  
\- То есть ты не остаёшься один на один с самим собой? – Маккол вроде как начал вникать в суть проблемы.  
\- Нет, - ох, если бы всю свою печаль можно было вложить в одно лишь покачивание головой.  
\- Но вы с ним продолжаете тренироваться по этой вашей специальной программе?  
\- Да, - а вот обречённость в один кивок вместилась неплохо.  
\- Приятель, - сочувственно протянул Скотт.  
\- Эм, я к Лидии, - Эллисон, оценив ситуацию, решила, что ей как раз пора оставить двух лучших друзей наедине.  
Если честно, на её уход практически не обратили внимания.  
\- А душ? Он же за тобой туда не ходит.  
\- Но он же в комнате, - Стайлз подёргал кончик поникшего ушка.  
\- Ну, а ты сделай напор воды посильнее, мы как-то с Эл….  
\- Чувак! - это был стон полный боли. – Только не говори, что вы с ней в нашем душе…, - Стилински руками попытался показать, что именно он имел в виду. – Я же там моюсь всё-таки!  
\- Нет! Это было здесь, когда тут ещё жила Лидия.  
\- Фу! Серьёзно, фу! Я не буду делать что-то подобное!  
В комнате повисла тишина.  
\- Хреново, - в конце концов, резюмировал Скотт.  
\- Ага. Ладно, я пойду, у нас скоро тренировка, - сидеть дальше не было смысла: главная цель – выговорится – была достигнута.  
\- Увидимся, и… слушай, если всё-таки тебе нужна будет комната, чтобы… побыть одному, то ты приходи, мы могли бы с Эл сходить прогуляться пока…  
\- Фууу, Скотт, - скривился Стайлз. – Спасибо, конечно, чувак, но, блин, фууу…  
Да уж, лучшие друзья, конечно же, готовы были пойти ради друг друга на всё, но в этот раз Скотт хватил лишнего. Ну, хоть было над чем посмеяться по дороге обратно к себе в комнату. Да и нервы как-то успокоились, оставалось надеяться, что Дерек уже закончил со своими тренировками и сегодня уже не будет никаких визуальных «пыток». Боец действительно уже закончил с физическими нагрузками и успел принять душ. Оттуда он как раз и вышел, обернув вокруг бёдер полотенце.  
\- Всё в порядке? – спросил Дерек у застывшего Стайлза.  
\- Д-да, - заикаясь, ответил тот, следя глазами за каплями воды, стекающими с плеч по рельефному торсу.  
\- Заходила Дженнифер: Питер хотел с тобой увидеться до нашей тренировки.  
\- Хорошо, сейчас пойду к нему, а потом сразу к нам в класс, - разговаривать спиной к собеседнику было признаком дурного тона, но и есть глазами чужой пресс, тоже было не комильфо. – Увидимся там.  
Стайлз уже практически дошёл до двери, когда цепкие пальцы поймали его за хвост. Всего лишь на пару секунд, но за них сердце успело подпрыгнуть аж до горла, а вся шерсть встать дыбом.  
\- Увидимся, - кивнул резко обернувшемуся Стайлзу Дерек и направился к шкафу, чтобы одеться.  
Устраивать сцену было глупо, поэтому пришлось уйти смолчав. Дерек явно начинал оттаивать, привыкая к тому, что его не держат постоянно на короткой цепи и не наказывают за малейшую оплошность. И теперь из-под глыбы его самоконтроля и подчинения начинал проглядываться настоящий Дерек Хэйл, и он явно питал нездоровую страсть к хвосту Стайлза. Весьма и весьма нездоровую страсть. За последнюю неделю это был не первый случай, но всё равно каждый раз хотелось подпрыгнуть до потолка от неожиданности.  
С этими Хэйлами что-то было не так. Они напрягали Стайлза, причём каждый по-своему. Вот улыбка Питера, например, каждый раз холодила кровь.  
\- Стайлз, а вот и ты. Проходи, пожалуйста. Извини, что оторвал – у тебя же сейчас должна быть тренировка?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Не волнуйся. Это займёт не больше пары минут, – Питер хищно сверкнул глазами, продолжая улыбаться. – Просто хотел узнать, как идут ваши дела.  
\- Всё хорошо. Мы уже отрабатываем сложные заклинания, - Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу, и постарался меньше размахивать хвостом, чтобы не выдавать своего напряжения.  
\- Отлично! Вы движетесь просто семимильными шагами. Так что, думаю, я не поторопился, назначая вам на следующую неделю тренировочные бои…  
\- Простив других пар?!  
\- Да, конечно.  
Вот теперь контролировать хвост стало невозможно, он заметался из стороны в сторону, рассекая воздух и выдавая радость своего хозяина.  
\- Но перед тем, как выходить в понедельник на бой с противником, я бы посоветовал вам с Дереком устроить пробный бой. Думаю, мистер Маккол и мисс Арджент не откажут вам в дружеском соревновании.   
\- Я… Спасибо, сэр, - едва смог выдавить из себя Стайлз – его трясло от переизбытка чувств.  
\- Ты опоздаешь на тренировку, - напомнил Питер, прежде чем сесть за свой стол и взяться за какие-то бумаги.  
***  
От волнения, кажется, даже кончики пальцев покалывало. Внутри всё замерло от предвкушения и страха. Желание испытать собственные силы в настоящем бою было у Стайлза ещё с начальных курсов, но претворить его в жизнь удалось лишь сейчас. Оно было настолько сильным, что отодвигало страх на задний план, однако, какая-то иррациональная тревога всё равно никуда не исчезла. Чувство страха сидело где-то глубоко в подкорке, и его было ничем не вытравить. И это были вовсе не переживания от возможного проигрыша или ранения – ледяная змея сворачивалась в груди в кольца, провоцируя необоснованный липкий страх.   
На плечо легла тёплая широкая ладонь Дерека, вырывая из капкана запутавшихся сумбурных мыслей.  
\- Ну что, приятель? – Скотт улыбнулся, выходя вперёд Элисон. – Пощады не проси.  
Стайлз только фыркнул, ощутив волну тёплого воздуха, ударившую в лицо – так ощущалась сила чужого Бойца. Дерек тоже вышел вперёд, занимая боевую позицию и отпуская свою силу. Обычно, во время тренировок он пользовался лишь её частью – заклинания, не направленные на противника, рассеивались через несколько секунд – но сейчас она хлынула в Стайлза бурным горным потоком. Тот судорожно вздохнул, привыкший к минимуму, он не ожидал, что потолок возможностей Дерека окажется настолько высоким. И это при том, что Боец сейчас использовал лишь половину своей настоящей мощи из-за того, что у них со Стайлзом не было одного Истинного имени на двоих.   
Скотт закричал, схватившись за голову. Ничего непонимающая Элисон, обняла его, ища глазами помощи.  
\- Дерек?! Что ты сделал? – Стайлз кинулся к другу, но его поймали за локоть.  
\- Ничего. Это диссонанс, - отозвался Боец, снова задвигая свою Жертву себе за спину.  
Если сила Бойца и Жертвы в паре резонировали, усиливая другу друга, то мощь двоих Бойцов, столкнувшись, вызывала диссонанс. Скотт говорил, что это похоже на лёгкое давление, как будто тебя пытаются накрыть стеклянным колпаком. И чем сильнее Боец противника, тем сильнее это давление. Дерек явно затмевал всех, с кем раньше доводилось встречаться Скотту: Маккола согнуло пополам, и он всё ещё продолжал держаться за голову.   
Слава богу, диссонанс был временным явлением: за несколько минут оба Бойца подстраивались друг под друга. Это было обычной процедурой притирки, как бы дающей понять оппонентам без боя, чья пара сильнее и будет ли игра стоить свеч.  
\- Скотт? – Стайлз взволнованно уставился на друга, который снова встал в полный рост и, кажется, пришёл в себя.  
\- Я в норме. Элисон, можешь начинать.  
\- Мы объявляем бой! – сразу же отозвалась Арджент.  
\- Мы принимаем ваш вызов! – ответил ей Стайлз, следуя формуле из Кодекса.  
\- Запустить боевую систему! – прозвучало практически одновременно и все четверо погрузились во тьму боевой реальности.  
\- Непреклонные, - Скотт и Элисон взялись за руки, объявляя себя как боевую пару.  
Сквозь футболку МакКола было видно свечение там, где под рёбрами с правой стороны как будто вырезали его Истинное имя тонким лезвием: Unbending.  
Дерек оглянулся на Стайлза – у них не было имени, чтобы представиться, поэтому они просто переплели пальцы, подстёгивая связь. Право первой атаки всегда принадлежало тем, кто объявлял бой, так что Скотт взмахнул рукой, начиная сражение:  
\- Ледяная стена!  
В темноте боевой системы острые осколки льда вспыхнули ярким голубым светом, словно неоновые. Застыв в воздухе лишь на секунду, они выстрелили в сторону Стайлза, но так и не достигли цели.  
\- Отрицаю, - Дерек даже не пошевелился.  
Лёд брызнул мелким крошевом, разбиваясь о невидимую преграду всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Бойца.  
\- Разряд. Пять тысяч вольт, - Хэйл пошёл в наступление.  
\- Защита! – полупрозрачная тёмное желе, как купол, укрыло пару Скотта от зарядов тока, мерцающих в темноте, так словно кто-то включил в комнате стробоскопы. - С мечом пришедший, от меча же и погибнет – водой я обращу атаку вспять! Водный поток!  
Бой перешёл на новый уровень: одно дело было выкрикивать заклинания, швыряясь ими как снежками – попадёшь, не попадёшь, но всё менялось, когда в ход шли «открытые» атаки. То, насколько сильным и успешным будет нанесённый удар, зависело от воображения самого Бойца. «Открытые» атаки не имели какой-то определенной формы в виде заклинаний, её задавал Боец, и чем больше силы и посыла он вкладывал в свои слова, тем сокрушительный приходился удар по противнику.   
\- Ему нас не коснуться, - Дерек выставил защиту, и мощна волна, как прибой разбилась о щит, зашипев не столько от пузырьков воздуха, сколько от электрических зарядов в ней. – Вдыхая бриз морской, будь осторожен – в нём не только соль. Опасный яд сжигает изнутри.  
\- Защита! – вскинулся Скотт, снова закрываясь, но не успел – Элисон вдохнула испарения от исчезающей на глазах воды.  
Арджент закашлялась, хватаясь за горло. Сначала Стайлз подумал, что ей нечем дышать, но потом увидел цепь, появляющуюся прямо из воздуха – Оковы, ограничивающие силу Жертвы. Скотт бросил на Элисон взволнованный взгляд, но та лишь сжала ладонью его плечо, давая понять, что в полном порядке.  
\- Услышь же рёв! То есть пламя, что уничтожит, и врага, и яд весь выжжет из крови! – неудачная попытка защиты, не выбила Скотта из колеи, а даже наоборот заставила ещё больше сосредоточиться на атаке.  
\- Отрицаю!  
Пламя окружило защитный купол, облизывая его со всех сторон и закрывая обзор. Казалось, всё вокруг звенело от его гула, но внутри защиты температура не поднялась ни на градус. Только сейчас Стайлз заметил, что весь сжался от напряжения, стараясь стать меньше, но при этом жадно следя глазами за всем происходящим. Он чувствовал, как Дерек тянется за его силой, как вибрирует сейчас между ними связь, резонируя, но основной своей функции он не выполнял – он не вёл бой. Хэйл сейчас сражался как будто в авторежиме, когда Жертвы не было рядом. Но ведь Стайлз был, однако, стоял столбом, не проронив ни слова с начала боя, когда должен был отдавать команду за командой и поддерживать своего Бойца. Эллисон тоже молчала, но ей и не нужно было говорить: они со Скоттом могли общаться через связь - достаточно было лишь мысли. Сбитая, сыгравшаяся пара, которая уже прошла не один бой вместе. Оков было недостаточно, чтобы ослабить Эллисон, а прямые атаки не пробивали защиту Скотта. За несколько лет Стайлз успел изучить все боевые тактики друзей. Он может и не видел самих боёв, но отчёты всегда читал от корки до корки, так что знал, что стоило усилить напор и Скотт уйдёт в глухую оборону, и будет держать её, пока противник не выдохнется.  
\- Не бей в лоб. Они Непреклонные, значит, стоять будут до последнего, - Стайлз поймал пальцы Дерека в свою ладонь, не столько для того, чтобы усилить их пару, сколько для собственного успокоения.  
Боец кивнул, показывая, что понял, что от него требуется, и притянул Стайлза к себе, обнимая за талию.  
\- Ветру гору не склонить, но холод после жара превращает камень в пыль, - Дерек взмахом руки заставил защиту и огонь исчезнуть, дохнуло холодом.  
В воздухе заблестели снежинки, тьма вокруг начала покрываться белым кружевом изморози. Скотт замер, не понимая, как защитить от такой атаки, если её и атакой-то нельзя было назвать. Он удивлённо вскинул голову, уставившись на противников, когда услышал треск под ногами.  
\- Гравитация! – Хэйл ещё сильнее прижал к себе свою Жертву, одним заклинанием завершая бой.  
Земля под ногами Непреклонных, в прямом смысле слова, проломилась, и они ухнули вниз, не успев выставить защиты.  
\- Где они? – Стайлз хотел кинуться к пролому, чтобы убедиться в сохранности друзей.  
\- Их выкинуло из системы, - Дерек удержал его на месте и за подбородок повернул лицом к себе.  
\- Это же автоматическое поражение, - выдохнул Стайлз в губы Бойцу, прежде чем тот его поцеловал.  
Тело омыло тёплой волной, но это было отнюдь не возбуждение: связь концентрировала силу, выпущенную на волю для боя, сжимала её, умещая в человеческом теле.  
\- Выходим, - скомандовал Стайлз, почувствовав себя снова обычным смертным.  
Секундная вспышка света, и вот они опять в обычной аудитории для тренировок.  
\- Хитро, но красиво, - отозвалась заметившая их появление Эллисон.  
Она стояла, откинувшись спиной на грудь Скотта, и улыбалась.  
\- Да уж, вы меня даже испугали, когда земля вдруг провалилась, - тот обнял её, смотря на Стайлза. – Ну, как тебе боевое крещение?  
\- Охуенно, - одно слово, выражавшее все эмоции от пережитого.  
До усрачки страшно, чего Стайлз говорить, конечно, не стал, но охуенно. Всего один бой, но представления о том, что может сделать одна полностью обученная и натренированная боевая пара, заиграли новыми кислотно-яркими красками. Только сейчас, спустя несколько минут после боя, догнала адреналиновая волна, пуская по нервам ток, и гулом крови отдаваясь в висках. Хотелось свернуть горы, ввязаться ещё в один бой или в обычную драку, снова ощутить силу, хлещущую через край, как из сорванного крана. Однако всё это исчезло, как только Дерек, подошедший сзади, сжал руки Стайлза чуть пониже плеч, словно якорь, сдерживая его порыв сорваться с места и сделать что-то, о чём потом придётся пожалеть.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Скотт.  
\- Ну, что? Идём обратно в общежитие? – предложила Эллисон, уже утаскивая Маккола за руку к двери.  
\- Мы сначала в столовую, - отозвался Дерек, провожая их взглядом.  
\- Увидимся, - крикнул уже уходящим друзьям Стайлз, оставаясь наедине со своим Бойцом.  
Стоило заговорить о столовой, как желудок сразу же заурчал, как будто сегодняшнего плотного завтрака не было.  
\- Тело довольно быстро привыкает к боевым нагрузкам, но поначалу всегда мучает голод, - Стайлз ещё не успел задать вопрос, как Дерек на него ответил.  
\- И быстро это проходит? – сейчас хотелось закусить, как минимум, слоном.  
\- Пара боёв, потом начнёшь восполнять все затраты энергии силой от резонанса, - Боец пропустил мчащегося на всех парах в столовую Стайлза вперёд.  
Аппетит действительно разыгрался, так что первые два бургера проскочили практически незамеченными, а вот третья порция встала поперёк горла. Несмотря на свою приятную внешность, Айзек Лейхе, вдруг появившийся в столовой, вызывал несварение.   
\- Стайлз, - мило улыбнулся он, подсаживаясь за стол.  
\- Айзек, - в ответ вышло совсем нерадостно.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - пробасил из-за плеча своей Жертвы Бойд.  
\- Ага, - Стайлз отложил недоеденный бургер – есть расхотелось. – Что ты хочешь?  
Айзек, к которому и был обращён вопрос, невинно захлопал ресницами, подперев кудрявую голову рукой.  
\- Бой.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мы были на пару этажей ниже, когда вы со Скоттом начали бой. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Вернона так накрыло от диссонанса, а его ведь только слегка зацепило, - Лейхе перевёл выразительный взгляд на Дерека, который всё это время молча сидел рядом, попивая минералку. – Заодно вернёшь должок, - он снова повернулся к Стайлзу, широко улыбнувшись.  
Отказаться было бы самым верным вариантом, если бы не долг, который висел на совести как приличных размеров гора камней. Быть должным Лейхе приравнивалось к заключению договора с дьяволом, и это было не преувеличением ради красного словца. В школе все знали, что если он приходил за оплатой, то проще было отдать то, что он просил, иначе милый кудрявый ангелок превращался в исчадие с самых нижних кругов ада. Стайлз имел неудачу подставиться в прошлом, причём весьма глупо и теперь ему нужно было или выйти на бой против Бойда и Айзека, или отказаться, что всё равно бы в конечном итоге закончилось бы боем. Он бросил взволнованный взгляд на Дерека, и тот едва заметно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Отлично, значит завтра в двенадцать, встретимся в парке за общежитием, - улыбка Айзека стала хищной.  
Он поднялся из-за стола и направился на выход.  
\- Они самая сильная пара на потоке, - Стайлз уронил лицо в ладони, представляя себе последствия завтрашнего боя.  
\- Если ты прикажешь мне – я не проиграю, - Боец положил руку ему на плечо и, скользнув пальцами под ворот худи, погладил шею.  
\- Если мы победим, что мало вероятно, нам для этого придётся вывернуться наизнанку. Они хотят драться именно из-за тебя: победить самого Дерека Хэйла – это то же самое, что взять чемпионский пояс. Ты бы с ними справился, но я тяну тебя вниз, как балласт.  
\- О чём ты? – Дерек убрал руку и повернулся всем корпусом к собеседнику.  
\- Да брось, я весь сегодняшний бой трясся, стоя за тобой – от меня никакой пользы, - Стайлз раздосадовано взмахнул руками, чуть не сбив со стола бутылку с минералкой. – Я должен вести бой, принимать решения, отдавать тебе приказы, а не бороться с приступом паники и ждать, что ты со всем разберёшься!  
\- Мы не такая пара, как остальные: у нас разный опыт, - попытка подержать обернулась ножом в спину, но Стайлз лишь покачал на неё головой:  
\- Нет, чувак, это у тебя опыт, а у меня – сотни часов в симуляторе, несколько недель тренировок с тобой и полчаса первобытного ужаса, в которые превратился мой первый бой. Я не тяну на нормальную Жертву.  
\- Ты и не должен, - сообщил Дерек столу, в который упёрся взглядом.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Мы не нормальная пара – в этом наше преимущество.  
\- Кажется, сейчас будет лекция от самого Дерека Хэйла, - улыбка непроизвольно тронула губы, а ушки под шапкой попытались встать торчком, что у них не очень-то вышло.  
\- Извини, - снова прозвучало в адрес стола.  
\- Да нет. Я, на самом деле, этого уже давно жду. Серьёзно, из тебя слова приходится клещами вытягивать, и я всё надеюсь, что плотину твоего молчания наконец-то прорвёт. Так что давай! Окати старину Стайлза с ног до головы своим красноречием!  
Дерек всё-таки оторвался от стола и удивлённо уставился на свою Жертву.  
\- Эм… Прости, неловко вышло… Я просто ляпнул… Это нервы. В общем…, - Стайлз сделал неопределённый жест рукой, как бы требуя ответной реплики.  
\- Наше преимущество в том, что мы отличаемся от других пар, тем, как взаимодействуем между собой, - Хэйл сделал вид, что этого неловкого момента только что не было. – Обычные пары работают с самого начала вместе: Жертва принимает решение, даёт команду Бойцу, и тот её исполняет. Со временем промежуток от принятия решения, до воплощения его в заклинание сокращается до нескольких секунд. И хотя Боец и сражается, но бой ведёт именно Жертва: мы просто оружие в ваших руках.  
\- Но моих навыков пока не хватает, чтобы успевать за противником и командовать тобой, поэтому…, - пальцы щёлкнули в воздухе, как будто включая лампочку вдруг осенившей идеи, - поэтому ты всё делаешь сам, как самонаводящаяся ракета.  
\- Вроде того. Мой опыт позволяет мне самостоятельно вести бой, - Дерек кивнул.  
\- Но, если ты справляешься сам то, что тогда делаю я? – Стайлз выбил нервную дробь пальцами на столешнице.  
\- То, что делал сегодня: ищешь брешь в защите противника или ошибки в моих атаках. Так мы можем делать упор не на свою атаку, а использовать силу противника против него же самого. Это уровень Мастеров.  
\- Знаешь, когда ты говоришь больше двух предложений к ряду, это просто… вау. Хотя у нас и так наметился очевидный прогресс: раньше из тебя и двух слов было не выжать.  
В пустой столовой повисла тишина. Пальцы сами собой скользнули в карман, извлекая на свет металлический нож для бумаг. Стайлз и сам не заметил, как с того дня, как избавил Дерека от Истинного имени Кейт, постоянно носил его с собой, вертя в руках, когда был в задумчивости или начинали шалить нервы.  
\- Так ты думаешь, что мы завтра справимся? Просто эти ребята очень редко проигрывают, потому что всегда идут до конца. У них не зря Имя Бесславные, - раздумья не принесли какого-то облегчения, хотя забрезживший где-то вдалеке шанс на победу не мог не радовать.  
Дерек кивнул, протянув руку к хвосту Стайлза.  
\- Даже не думай, приятель, - одёрнул его тот.  
***  
Утром Стайлз был не в самом лучшем расположении духа и настрое для боя. Он не спал практически всю ночь, прогоняя в памяти все отчёты, что ему когда-нибудь доводилось читать про Лейхе и Бойда. Память, конечно, не могла сохранить всех подробностей, но всё же какие-то выводы о предстоящем бое можно было сделать. И они были неутешительны. Особой тактики у Бесславных не было: они держали оборону и прессовали противника, пока тот уже не мог отбиваться от их атак. Вернон не только с виду был внушительным, но и в бою всегда шёл в лобовую, ошеломляя своей мощью, а Айзек был как прекрасным тактиком, так и отличным стратегом, причём весьма безжалостным. Так что слабых мест у этой пары практически не было и у Стайлза не оказалось ни единого козыря в рукаве для предстоящего боя. Поэтому вся ночь прошла в раздумьях и ворочаньях с одного бока на другой. Зато Дерек выспался отлично – его способности мгновенно вырубаться, чуть коснувшись головой подушки, можно было просто позавидовать.   
Сейчас же, кроме недосыпа, на нервы давило ещё и ожидание. Не то, чтобы приходить заранее было правилом для Стайлза, но он предпочитал раньше начать и раньше закончить, раз уж проблему нельзя было отложить или разрешить как-то по-другому. Зато Айзек и Бойд совсем не спешили, хотя до назначенного ими времени оставалось меньше пяти минут. Не выдержав неподвижного сидения на скамейке, Стайлз вскочил на ноги, вышагивая по парковой дорожке туда-сюда.  
\- Не терпится начать? – на дорожку вышел Лейхе в сопровождении своего Бойца.  
\- Не терпится закончить, - буркнул Стайлз, предусмотрительно отходя за спину поднявшегося на ноги Дерека.  
По коже пробежала тёплая волна мурашек, давая знать, что Бойцы уже готовились к сражению. Бойд на несколько секунд скривился, но никак больше не показал, что ощутил на себе действие диссонанса.  
\- Мы объявляем бой, - игриво улыбнулся Айзек.  
\- Мы принимаем вызов, - отозвался Стайлз. – Запуск боевой системы!  
Все краски исчезли в секундной вспышке света, оставив обе пары в чёрно-серой как будто двухмерной реальности. Айзек хмыкнул, окинув взглядом ровные ряды деревьев, раскинувшиеся в бесконечность по обе стороны от дорожки из садовой плитки.  
\- Мы Бесславные, - объявил он.  
Одновременно с этим на их с Бойдом скулах под правым глазом, вспыхнула вязь из шрамов. Inglourious. Стайлз положил ладонь на татуировку между лопаток у Дерека, сейчас спрятанную под несколькими слоями одежды, как будто без слов объявляя их пару.  
\- Когда услышишь вот, то знай, то клич наш – мы объявляем бой! – сразу же пошёл в атаку Вернон.  
Он, в отличие от Скотта, не стал тратить время на простые заклинания, вложив всю силу в первый удар. Тонкий писк за несколько секунд превратился в оглушающий ор, от которого дрожало всё вокруг. Стайлз схватился за голову, закрывая уши, но звук, казалось, прошивал насквозь всё тело.   
\- Защита! – воздух вокруг сгустился, сдерживая атаку противника, и Дерек сразу же нанёс ответный удар. – Чужая песнь нас не страшит, она затихнет, как только дождь прольётся, смывая спесь, сжигая плоть и выедая душу!  
С чёрного неба хлынул ливень из лавы, шипя, попадая на чёрные листья деревьев. Айзек и Бойд укрылись под огромным прозрачным куполом, готовясь к новой атаке.  
Стайлз знал, что бой будет тяжёлым, не думал, правда, что настолько. За двадцать минут, что прошли с его начала, парковый пейзаж превратился в перепаханное поле с поваленными деревьями и глубокими рытвинами прямо на выложенной плиткой дорожке. Однако пострадал не только парк из чёрных деревьев, которых по сути даже не существовало в реальности вне боевой системы, но и обе пары. Айзеку досталось меньше всех, а вот левая рука Бойда обвисла плетью после того, как Дерек зарядил в него сгустком энергии. Стайлз впервые видел, чтобы электричество использовали не просто, как ток или молнии, а как нечто живое, хищное, свившееся в огромный шар, похожий на клубок змей. Правда, на восхищение подобным зрелищем не осталось ни времени, ни сил: Оковы, кандалами обвившие запястья, как будто высасывали все жизненные соки. Вместе с потерей силы, тело начал пробирать холод. Стайлзу казалось, что от наручей Оков, онемение растекается по венам – он уже не чувствовал рук до локтя. Голова гудела, а картинка перед глазами иногда покачивалась и двоилась. Оковы ослабляли, а слабая Жертва – это всегда брешь в защите. Не смотря на силу и опыт, Дереку тоже досталось: скулы, предплечья и правый бок были посечены осколками стекла, когда он закрывал собой Стайлза.   
Когда Бойд ударил снова, стало в прямом смысле слова слышно, как трещит защитный купол. Хэйл на секунду оглянулся, проверяя сохранность Стайлза, и тот увидел как из носа Бойца по губам и подбородку сочиться кровь – первый симптом перегрузки. Все силы Стайлза уходили на то, чтобы продолжать стоять на ногах, и он не мог поддерживать защиту, поэтому Дерек тратил на это свои силы, выкладываясь на полную. Что ж, ему досталась бесполезная Жертва.  
Найти слабое место у Бесславных так и не удалось, дельных советов по поводу боя не было, а защиту тянул Хэйл, поэтому, чтобы не быть балластом и позволить своему Бойцу сражаться в полную силу, Стайлз решил пойти на крайние меры:  
\- Я принимаю урон.  
\- Нет! – Дерек резко обернулся, но остановить ничего уже не мог.  
К Оковам на руках добавился обруч, сдавивший шею. Цепей стало больше, и теперь все они тянули к земле, высасывая оставшиеся силы. Стайлз упал на колени, заставляя себя дышать, что было довольно затруднительно с ошейником, впившимся в горло. Теперь Дереку не было необходимости держать защиту, если он сразу не отбивал атаку, то удар, так или иначе, приходился только по его Жертве.  
Защитный купол исчез, и Стайлза окатило потоком ледяной воды.  
\- Вода, замёрзнув, обратится лёд, но гнев скуёт и льда ножи острее стали! – судя по рыку, с которым Хэйл выплюнул это заклинание в противника, он действительно был сильно разозлён.  
Однако Бойд снова накрыл свою пару защитой, и хотя Бесславные пока что вели, по выставленной вперёд в защитном жесте ладони и вздувшимся на руках и висках венам было видно, что Вернон держится из последних сил, как и побледневший до мелового оттенка Айзек. И всё же они пока не сдавали позиций. Стайлз видел, как расширяется защитный купол, о который вдрызг разбиваются тонкие острые пластины изо льда. И тут его осенило.  
Каждый раз, выставляя защиту, Бойд растягивал её как минимум на метр в радиусе от себя, хотя обычно щит смыкался сразу вокруг боевой пары – чем ближе, тем прочнее он был, да и сил на его поддержание уходило не в пример меньше. Но Вернон старался держать его подальше и делать по возможности прозрачным. А ещё Айзек предложил встретиться в парке, где их легко могли увидеть, а ни в каком-нибудь классе. Бои между парами вне занятий без разрешения учителей были под запретом, и те за нарушение этого правила щедро раздавали выговоры и взыскания. Правда, проведи они бой в классе, боевая система превратилась в каменный мешок, давящий психику чёрными стенами. Конечно, версия была сшита белыми нитками и построена на довольно шатких домыслах, но выбор выходов из сложившегося положения был нулевой, так что Стайлз решил рискнуть. Бойда как-то запирали в кладовой на начальных курсах, но те приключения его совсем не испугали, разве что добавили однокурсникам пару разбитых носов, а вот Лейхе настойчиво избегал ездить в лифте в центральном корпусе, когда тот был цел, так что в качестве цели был выбран именно он.  
\- Дерек, у Айзека клаустрофобия, - прошептал Стайлз, надеясь, что Боец услышит.  
Хэйл лишь кивнул, готовясь отбить атаку противника.  
Как только Вернон закончил заклинание, Дерек начал читать своё, не дожидаясь удара:  
\- Погасший свет, исчезший мир, и лишь один ты в темноте, что кокон вьёт, в силках опутав тело!  
Всё исчезло: в нескольких сантиметрах от носков кед Хэйла всё полностью поглотила темнота, из которой донёсся крик Айзека.   
\- Отмена, - Дерек взмахом руки рассеял собственное заклинание, и сразу же опустился рядом со Стайлзом, помогая тому подняться. – Как ты?  
\- Вроде…  
\- Айзек!  
Бойд сидел перед своей Жертвой, пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. Всё тело Лейхе было увито ремнями: ноги были плотно опоясаны тонкими ремешками, светящимися тем же бледным холодным светом, что и обычные Оковы, более широкие ремни сковали руки от запястий до локтей. Толстые цепи Оков, так же обвились вокруг тела, а чёрная маска скрыла глаза и половину лица. Айзек хрипел и бился в конвульсиях, пока Бойд застыл над ним как огромное каменное изваяние, не зная, что делать.  
\- Вон из системы! Ему нужно к Дитону, - прикрикнул на растерявшегося Бойца Бесславных Дерек.  
Бойд кивнул, мгновенно исчезая вместе с Айзеком. Стайлз даже моргнуть не успел, как и сам оказался на абсолютно целой дорожке посреди парка за жилым корпусом. И хотя в реальности Оковы исчезли, казалось, что силы продолжают вытекать из тела, как вода из пробитого бака.


	6. Chapter 6

Стайлз даже не сразу понял, что падает: просто земля вдруг качнулась, а через секунду его уже подхватили чужие сильные руки.  
\- Держись, - Дерек перекинул его руку себе через шею и поволок к общежитию.  
Ноги заплетались, и проще было вообще не шевелить ими, чем пытаться идти. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, а звуки вокруг превратились в монотонный гул. Единственным, за что цеплялось сознание, был жар чужого тела. Стайлз опустил глаза: на рубашке с той стороны, которой он прижимался к боку Дерека, расползлись бурые пятна.  
\- У тебя кровь, - прошептал он, упираясь лбом в плечо Бойца, чтобы унять боль в висках.  
\- Всё в порядке. Я практически восстановился, - Дерек обхватил Стайлза за пояс, прижимая к себе ещё крепче, и толкнул ногой дверь в жилой корпус.   
На попытку возразить сознание отреагировало самоотключением, так что подъём по лестнице практически стёрся из памяти. Кажется, Хэйл нёс Стайлза на руках. Более-менее тот пришёл в себя в комнате, когда его без особых церемоний начали вытряхивать из мокрой одежды. По телу сразу же пробежал табун мурашек, сделав кожу гусиной. На место снятой одежды Дерек принялся натягивать первое, что попадалось ему под руку в шкафу. Стайлз не стал возражать против такого отношения к собственной персоне – в сухих джинсах и худи он чувствовал себя куда как комфортнее, хотя трясти его не перестало. По ощущениям холод шёл изнутри, пульсируя в жилах вместе с кровью.   
\- Тебе нужно поспать, - Дерек уже тоже успел переодеть майку и теперь подталкивал Стайлза в плечо, пытаясь уложить на кровати.  
Сам Боец лёг рядом, обнимая.  
\- Спи, Стайлз, - прошептал он в самое ухо на грани слышимости.  
Тёплые подушечки пальцев коснулись лба, и сознание Стайлза провалилось в темноту.  
***  
Если засыпать пришлось стуча зубами от холода, то разбудила Стайлза как раз таки жара. Он едва выбрался из одеяла, скрученного вокруг него коконом, и убрал со лба прилипшую, мокрую от пота чёлку.  
\- Как ты? – Дерек пересел со своей кровати к Стайлзу.  
\- Лучше… кажется, - ощущения снова были на отметке «норма». Однако кто его знает, какой ещё фортель мог выкинуть организм в следующую секунду.  
\- Я принёс тебе чай и кое-что перекусить, - Хэйл кивнул на стол, на котором стоял термос, и лежала пара плиток шоколада.  
\- Спасибо, чувак, - Стайлз сразу же схватился за шоколад.  
Горький он ел всего пару раз за всю жизнь, предпочитая ему молочный с разными начинками. Ну, или на худой конец с орехами и изюмом. По правде, что бы не говорили ценители «настоящего» шоколада, сложно было получить удовольствие от кислящей горечи ничем не разбавленных девяносто девяти процентов натуральных какао бобов. Однако сейчас Стайлз чуть ли не стонал в голос, откусывая прямо от плитки горького шоколада. Он благодарно замычал, когда Дерек всунул ему в свободную руку кружку с тёплым чаем.  
\- О, мой бог! Просто нектар и амброзия, - в ход пошла вторая плитка шоколада.  
Стайлз, наконец-то, почувствовал, что пришёл в себя, что ему сыто и уютно, и он не стоит одной ногой в каком-то глобальном пиздеце.  
\- Долго я спал?  
\- Пару часов.  
\- Ммм… - протянул Стайлз, задумчиво скручивая фольгу в шарик: то, что всё закончилось, не означало, что ничего не произошло. – То, что ты… мы сделали с Айзеком… Что это было?  
\- Полное Ограничение, - Дерек, до этого расслаблено наблюдавший за ним, сразу же подобрался, явно настраиваясь на серьёзный разговор.  
\- Не знал, что оно выглядит так. В учебниках всё описано совершенно по-другому.  
\- Учебники к настоящему бою не подготовят.  
\- Я знаю…  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что был в шаге от того, чтобы оказаться на месте Айзека? - то, что Дерек говорил тихо, совершенно не означало, что в его голосе не была слышна злость.  
\- Я знаю!  
\- Знаешь? А ты знаешь, какие последствия у Полного Ограничения?! – в голосе Хэйла появилась сталь, хоть он и не повысил его ни на тон.  
Только сейчас Стайлз понял, что Дерек не просто злился – он был в настоящей ярости. Это было, с одной стороны, пугающе, а с другой – похоже на чудо. Хэйл редко проявлял какие-то яркие сильные эмоции, обходясь полутонами, но сейчас в нём бушевал настоящий шторм, пусть и незаметный внешне. То, что Дерек был действительно разозлён, выдавали его глаза, пристально буравящие собеседника холодным взглядом, съехавшиеся к переносице брови, подрагивающие крылья носа и поджатые губы. В первую секунду Стайлз удивился, но через мгновение и сам вышел из себя:  
\- А что я должен был делать? Если ты не заметил, то у тебя была перегрузка!  
\- Я знаю, что такое перегрузка, и как с ней справится, - веско припечатал Хэйл.  
\- Да? И когда же…? – Стайлз оборвал сам себя.  
Он запоздало понял, что в своей попытке выиграть спор, чуть не ударил Дерека, пусть и словами, ниже пояса. Перегрузки у Бойцов случались редко: для этого Жертва должна была либо быть настолько же слабой и неподготовленной, как Стайлз, либо отказаться сражаться, практически бросив Бойца на произвол судьбы. Конечно, бывали случаи, когда во время боя Жертва уже не могла держать защиту, но о том, чтобы оставить Бойца один на один с противником даже и речи не было. Но, учитывая то, что Кейт сделала с Дереком прежде, чем от него избавится, не сложно было допустить, что она способна на нечто подобное. Ещё раз напоминать Хэйлу о том, через что ему пришлось пройти, Стайлз не стал. Однако уступать в этом споре он тоже не собирался.  
\- Я поступил так, как счёл нужным, - твёрдо заявил он, глядя прямо в глаза Дереку.  
\- Ты мог пострадать…  
\- Мы оба могли – я выбрал наименьшее из всех зол: я принимаю урон, а ты доводишь бой до конца, - говорить спокойно и уверенно было довольно сложно, учитывая жгучее желание проораться и разбить что-нибудь с размаху о стену, которое так и рвалось изнутри.  
\- Я смог бы тебя защитить, - процедил Хэйл, как будто оскорблённый последней репликой своей Жертвы.  
\- Я знаю, - из лёгких словно выпустили весь воздух, и Стайлза сгорбился, устав держать лицо. – Господи Боже, Дерек, кто вбил тебе это в голову? Джерард? Кейт? А хотя… знаешь, плевать. Просто объясни мне, почему только я должен быть защищён? Кто тогда должен защищать тебя? Если не я, то кто? Чем я такой особенный? Только потому, что я твоя Жертва? Ну, а ты? Чем ты хуже, Дерек?  
Ладони сами накрыли лицо, пряча Стайлза от его Бойца. Он устал с ним бороться, доказывать что-то… Из-за того, что Хэйл видел мир по-другому, точнее, из-за того, что его приучили видеть так мир, каждый день они вдвоём оказывались в каких-то непонятных смущающих ситуациях, касающихся совершенно несущественных бытовых моментов. И Стайлзу приходилось выкручиваться, что-то объяснять, что-то просто игнорировать, просить, переучивать. Но бой – не какая-то мелочь. Это то, что может когда-нибудь стоить жизни или львиной доли здоровья. Но переубеждать Дерека – сродни сдвиганию локомотива с рельсов. Стайлз, мог быть убедительным, когда это было необходимо, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы переучить кого-то жить на новый лад.  
Дерек промолчал, ничего не ответив, и это молчание как-то порядком затянулось. Так что Стайлзу пришлось отнять руки от лица: Боец смотрел куда-то в сторону, уставившись в одну точку, сжав руки в кулаки. И уж лучше бы он дальше продолжал смотреть в пространство, чем перевёл на Стайлза тяжёлый взгляд и снова отвернулся.  
Если честно, на лице Хэйла редко отражались какие-то эмоции, кроме вечной хмурости и лёгкой отстранённости. Правда, так дела обстояли лишь на первый взгляд. Если знать, куда смотреть и на что обращать внимание, то можно было читать настроения Дерека с его лица, как с огромного транспаранта с аршинными буквами.  
За время их совместного проживания Стайлз чётко уяснил одно: ничто так не расскажет о том, о чём думает Хэйл, как его взгляд. И от зрительного контакта произошедшего только что захотелось побиться головой о стену.  
\- Дерек, упёртая ты, зацикленная задница, - простонал Стайлз, всё же несколько раз приложившись головой о стену. – Я тебя не жалею. И никогда не жалел – уясни это для себя. Но если ты помнишь, то мы с тобой договорились, что мы теперь вместе как боевая пара. Так что куда ты – туда и я. И мы выручаем друг друга. И я понимаю, что пока не особо тяну поставленную задачу, но я пытаюсь, а ты мог бы не усложнять мне задачу и не вести себя как… как…  
Стайлз, зависнув на последней части своей гневной тирады, наконец, поднял взгляд от покрывала на своей кровати и встретился глазами с Дереком, который вдруг оказался очень близко. Намного ближе, чем за минуту до этого – буквально нос к носу.  
\- Прости, - одним своим тоном Хэйл дал понять, что он действительно чувствует себя виноватым.  
Стайлз как раз раздумывал, что бы ему ответить, когда его губы поймали в поцелуй. Это не было похоже на то, как раньше они подстёгивали связь, увеличивая резонанс, или разделяли между собой силу. Сейчас они целовались не для или ради чего-то – это был просто поцелуй. Точнее, определение «просто» было не совсем уместно – Дерек никогда так его ещё не целовал. Он как будто спрашивал разрешения. Он не спешил и не торопил, но от его напора у Стайлза дрожали кончики пальцев. И чтобы как-то унять эту дрожь, пришлось зарыться пальцами в густые чёрные волосы на затылке Хэйла. Стайлз делал всё это аккуратно и настороженно, ожидая в любую секунду, что Дереку что-то не понравится и тот его оттолкнёт – это всё-таки их первый поцелуй. Точнее, первый из разряда «хочется», а не из разряда «надо». Поэтому Стайлз пусть и осторожно, но изучал Хэйла, и тот, кажется, был совсем не против. Так что пальцы, немного осмелев, скользнули по шее, огладили лопатки, сжались на плечах, а потом, спустившись вниз, забрались под футболку, пытаясь дотянуться до татуировки.   
Дерек, подался назад, напоследок оттянув нижнюю губу Стайлза зубами, и потёрся носом о его щёку.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не за это только что извинялся? – едва слышно из-за сбитого дыхания спросил Стайлз.  
Вопрос, правда, был для проформы, так как говорливость просыпалась каждый раз, как начинали шалить нервы. Организму как будто нужно было заполнить пространство словами, как если бы это могло от чего-то спасти или что-то исправить.  
\- А я должен за это извиняться? – совершенно серьёзно поинтересовался Дерек.  
Ответ Стайлза превратился в неразборчивое отрицательное мычание, из-за того, что Боец повалил его на кровать, нависая сверху. Второй поцелуй вышел куда как менее сдержанным. Одной рукой Дерек упирался в кровать, но вторая вполне свободно скользила по боку Стайлза, оглаживая, то грудь, то бёдра, то норовя забраться под худи. Стайлз тоже уже больше не стеснялся, цепляясь за Хэйла и отвечая на поцелуй.  
И всё же в голове пронеслась паническая мысль о том, что сейчас может что-то случиться, на что внутренний голос лишь согласно ответил, что всему пора бы случиться вот прямо сейчас. Стайлза уже начало потряхивать. Жар, копившийся в паху, вылился во вполне заметное возбуждение, не особенно приятное в тесных джинсах. Стон вырвался совершено непроизвольно. Дерек отстранился всего лишь на секунду, чтобы сразу же впиться губами Стайлзу в шею, доступную в вырезе худи. Как чёртов капюшон вообще оказался надет на голову Стайлза? Однако Хэйл неплохо справлялся и с доступным ему участком кожи, заставляя свою Жертву проверять акустику в комнате собственным голосом.   
Стайлз постанывал, всхлипывая и комкая пальцами футболку на плечах Дерека. Его просто разрывало от ощущений, и одновременно хотелось ещё больше: больше прикосновений, больше Хэйла. Стайлз выгнулся, ища контакта, и потёрся бёдрами о бёдра Дерека. И этого хватило, чтобы тело прошила сладкая судорога, скручивающая все внутренности в нечто вязкое, тягучее, жаркое.   
Оргазм всё ещё прокатывался волнами по телу, пока Дерек, вжав Стайлза всем телом в кровать, снова целовал его губы.  
\- Тебе нужно в душ, - Хэйл сел на кровати, разрывая телесный контакт, хотя в его глазах с тонким ободком зелёной радужки из-за расширившегося зрачка всё ещё плескался голод.  
Возможно, Стайлз бы что-то и возразил, но от смущения хотелось провалиться, как минимум, до подвала общежития, а там было не так уж далеко и до ада. Поэтому он просто кивнул и, соскочив с кровати, скрылся за дверью в ванную. Было обидно и стыдно за себя: кончить всего лишь от одного соприкосновения – нет ничего позорнее. Но только от воспоминания о том, насколько возбуждён был сам Дерек, внизу живота снова начинала копиться истома. Да кого бы не вынесло от осознания того, что его хочет такой парень, как Дерек Хэйл?  
Стайлз заметался по ванной. С одной стороны его подмывало опять постучаться обо что-нибудь головой и посыпать её пеплом, а с другой – по ту сторону двери всё ещё оставался Дерек с каменным стояком. Так что нужно было уже решаться: переступить через свой страх, вернуться и сделать уже что-нибудь. Ладонь, сжавшаяся на дверной ручке, мгновенно вспотела, но, прежде чем Стайлз решился выйти из своего укрытия, в комнате раздался звонок мобильного.  
\- Да, Питер, - голос Дерека из-за двери звучал глухо, но вполне разборчиво. – Да… Хорошо, сейчас буду.  
Хлопнула дверь и в комнате стало тихо. Стайлз раздосадовано застонал и с силой потёр лицо ладонями – всё решили за него. Вздохнув, он обернулся к зеркалу, собираясь привести себя в порядок, и застонал ещё раздосадованние: на нём была красная худи, привезённая Эллисон в качестве подарка из Парижа. В общем, к байке не было никаких претензий, кроме ушек на капюшоне – кому-то в голову пришла идея сделать специальные кармашки для ушек, чтобы те стояли торчком, даже с накинутым на голову капюшоном. В детстве у Стайлза были похожие шапочки, когда он ходил в детский сад. И стоит согласиться, что это выглядело мило, но только когда ему было пять лет, а не семнадцать, хотя Эллисон, видимо, считала иначе. В прошлом году худи была Стайлзу велика и он без особых угрызений совести засунул её в шкаф, благополучно забыв. Однако Дерек сегодня каким-то образом умудрился второпях выудить из недр шкафа именно её и даже заботливо вдел намокшие во время боя ушки в кармашки, чтобы Стайлз их не застудил. Очень мило с его стороны. Чёртова худи была просто катализатором милоты!  
\- Всё прямо в лучших традициях Стилински! – буркнул Стайлз своему отражению, прежде чем начать раздеваться, чтобы залезть под душ.  
***  
Когда Дерек вошёл, Питер вальяжно устроился в кресле, закинув ноги на стол, и развлекал себя какой-то игрушкой на планшете.  
\- А вот и мой дорогой племянник, - старший Хэйл поднял голову, расплываясь в приветливой улыбке.  
\- Ты хотел меня видеть? – Дерек проигнорировал его приветствие, зная, что обычно прячется за улыбкой его дяди.  
\- Дерек-Дерек-Дерек, вашей паре без году неделя, а уже ввязались в несанкционированный бой на территории школы с парой учащихся. Нельзя же так, - Питер поцокал языком, качая головой.  
\- Я готов понести наказание, - спокойно отозвался Дерек.  
\- Ну, зачем сразу «наказание», обойдёмся обычным выговором, так сказать, по-семейному. Но я хочу получить отчёты по обоим вашим боям, особенно по последнему. Не каждый день новички оканчивают бой с лучшей парой школы Полным Ограничением для последней. Отчёты жду завтра к полудню.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Это ведь был Стайлз? Там в бою… он выиграл его? – спросил Питер, когда Дерек уже дошёл до двери.  
\- Да, - не оборачиваясь, ответил тот, сжимая ручку до белизны в пальцах.  
\- Я не прогадал с мальчишкой.  
\- Не смей, Питер! – Дерек резко обернулся, всего за несколько шагов оказываясь перед письменным столом своего дяди.  
\- О чём ты? – Питер принял вид оскорблённой невинности.  
\- Зачем бы тебе ни был нужен Стайлз – не смей трогать его, - процедил Дерек.  
\- Ты слишком мнительный, дорогой племянник. У меня и в мыслях не было использовать мистера Стилински в каких-либо своих целях. Я просто дал ему шанс окончить школу – без Бойца это сложновато, знаешь ли.  
\- Парень-неудачник вдруг получает в пары Бойца из класса Мастеров? Ты так заморочился лишь из чистых побуждений, не правда ли, Питер? – фыркнул Дерек, перегибаясь через стол к дяде. – Уверен, именно эту патоку ты влил в уши Крису, а тот был слишком занят своими проблемами, чтобы вникать в суть.  
Питер лишь рассмеялся, но потом впился в собеседника колючим взглядом:  
\- А ты быстро оттаял, Дерек. Что уже прикипел к мальчишке? Дерек-Дерек, тебя-то всего лишь погладили по холке, а ты уже ластишься к рукам, как щенок.  
Дерек никак не отреагировал на этот выпад, продолжая пристально смотреть на Питера.  
\- Проехался по твоему достоинству, и ты смолчал, а стоило заговорить о мальчишке – тут же сорвался с цепи, - прищурился тот. – А я точно не прогадал со Стайлзом!  
\- Для какого бы грязного дельца тебе не понадобился Стайлз, Питер, лучше забудь. Я не знаю, используешь ли ты сейчас эмпантию, но если нет, то поверь мне на слово – если с ним что-то случится, то меня не остановит ни наше родство, ни твой статус, ни Крис Арджент. Я обещаю тебе, что ты ответишь! За всё, Питер: что сделал или собирался сделать.  
Закончив, Дерек оттолкнулся от столешницы и, развернувшись, вышел.  
***  
Целая неделя пронеслась как будто на ускоренной перемотке, но некоторые моменты наоборот словно растянулись во времени. Всё началось с завтрака в понедельник утром, когда вся школа смотрела на Стайлза так, как если бы он ходил по воде, ну, или, по меньшей мере, за ночь стал кем-то из числа селебрити. Конечно же, все уже знали о том, что вчера они с Дереком выиграли бой у Бойда и Айзека, и чем это для тех закончилось. Школа – замкнутый социум, в котором слухи о случившемся расползались быстрее, чем что-то действительно успевало произойти. Так что Стайлз старательно игнорировал свою вдруг вспыхнувшую ярким цветом популярность, прячась за плечом Бойца. Это было немного малодушно, но одного взгляда Дерека было достаточно, чтобы вокруг их пары мгновенно образовалась мёртвая зона с радиусом в полтора метра. Что было примечательно – взгляд действовал даже на Скотта, который сидел с ними за одним столом и молча жевал свою картошку, хотя невооружённым взглядом было видно, как его снедает любопытство.  
Ещё больше всю эту ситуацию подогрело появление Дженнифер, которая, прошествовав к их столу, положила перед Стайлзом жёлтую папку от Питера. Такую же папку она оставила перед Джексоном. Столовая оживилась больше прежнего, кто-то даже начал делать ставки, а Стайлз глазами гипнотизировал папку, уже заранее зная, что в ней. Он чувствовал себя то ли гладиатором перед боем, то ли участником Голодных игр. Дерек просто пробормотал что-то недовольное касательно Питера.  
Честно говоря, время до боя и сам бой отложились в памяти как несколько ярких вспышек: нервная дрожь ожидания, поцелуй немного успокоивший нервы, звон натянувшейся, как струна, связи, Faultless, вспыхнувшее аккуратными завитками на коже Лидии от уха и до ключицы, а потом сразу руки Дерека, обнимающего его во время выхода из боевой системы.  
Безупречные были одной из лучших пар на потоке после Бесславных, а паре Стайлза понадобилось всего двадцать минут, чтобы выиграть у них бой практически без потерь со своей стороны. Стайлз после этого сразу же перекочевал из группы презираемых Джексоном людей, в группу людей им ненавидимых. От этого было ни горячо, ни холодно, но, учитывая своеобразную зловредность Уиттмора, теперь стоило быть более аккуратным, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Зато Лидия после этого боя начала бросать на Стайлза заинтересованные взгляды. Это почему-то больше не вызывало того странного чувства, когда всё внутри замирало, становилось воздушным, а совершенно детская радость ударяла в голову, как раньше. Точнее, Стайлз знал, почему он перестал так реагировать на Лидию – теперь все эти чувства вызывал Дерек. После того разговора с до сих пор смущавшим Стайлза окончанием в Хэйле что-то изменилось. Его как будто совсем отпустило: он начал чаще улыбаться, даже иногда пытаться шутить, перестал вести себя так, будто ожидает щелчка хлыстом над своей спиной, но вот постоянно хмуриться так и не прекратил. А ещё у них со Стайлзом начался букетно-конфетный период. Цветы и конфеты, правда, отсутствовали, зато романтический флёр в голове, наоборот, присутствовал.   
Дерек мог по дороге куда-нибудь затащить Стайлза в какой-нибудь укромный угол, чтобы поцеловать. Просто потому, что ему так вдруг захотелось. Ещё у Бойца появилась привычка ловить кончики ушек Стайлза губами и иногда даже покусывать, или оборачивать его хвост вокруг запястья. Поцелуи стали более жадными, а прикосновения – откровенными. Однако до черты, проведённой после боя с Бойдом и Айзеком, за прошедшую неделю они так и не дошли. Стайлз шипел, защищая свои ушки и хвост от чужих посягательств, но в остальном его вполне устраивало их состояние взаимной влюблённости, хотя на задворках сознания крутилось подозрение, что кто-то распыляет в вентиляцию их комнаты лёгкие наркотики.  
Правда, все метаморфозы коснулись Дерека только в повседневной жизни, в боевой системе он всё так же оставался вышколенным и беспрекословно подчиняющимся любому приказу Бойцом. Первые три боя дали Стайлзу свыкнуться с ощущением контроля над другим человеком. С одной стороны оно всё также оставляло гадкий осадок чужого подчинения, но с другой – завораживало.   
Через день после боя с парой Уиттмор-Мартин Питер выставил против них Дэллера и Гринберга. Emotionless. Бесчувственные. Вот уж с кем действительно возникли проблемы. Дерек, до этого практически не общавшийся с однокурсниками Стайлза, узнав поближе Мэтта, как будто с цепи сорвался, насколько это выражение вообще было применимо к Хэйлу. Стайлз, если честно, его прекрасно понимал: Дэллер не столько был бесчувственным к противникам, сколько к своему Бойцу. Уровень жестокости Мэтта в боях обычно зашкаливал, и добрая доля этой жестокости перепадала именно Джордану. Это, в общем-то, и оказалось слабостью их пары: если Жертва сама отказывалась от своего Бойца – разорвать их связь не составляло труда, а без связи они не могли быть боевой парой и, соответственно, сражаться. Худшее началось после боя, когда Дэллер накинулся на Гринберга, обвиняя того в проигрыше, и, стоит сказать, Мэтт всегда умел подбирать слова поболезненней.  
Стайлз, в котором клокотала злость, не сразу заметил, как Дерек сделал шаг в сторону Дэллера, явно собираясь применить физическую силу, и едва успел его остановить.  
\- Дерек, - он поймал Хэйла за предплечье, отрицательно качая головой.  
Казалось бы, такие простые действия, но эффект был разительный: Боец мгновенно расслабился, успокаиваясь, и отступил на пару шагов. И Стайлз почувствовал, что и его тоже отпустило, как будто не он злился, а это было лишь отражением чьих-то чувств.  
\- Это твоя вина, - Стайлз сам шагнул к Мэтту. – Ты отказался от своего Бойца. Из-за тебя вы проиграли бой. Без Джордана ты не можешь сражаться, а значит без него ты – ничто.  
Дэллер что-то ответил, зло и непечатно, но Стайлз его уже не слушал, пулей вылетев из аудитории. Его потряхивало, и всю дорогу до комнаты он шёл так быстро, будто за ним гнались черти.  
\- Что это было? – Стайлз вцепился в Дерека сразу же, как только за ними закрылась дверь их комнаты.  
\- Что именно? – осторожно уточнил Хэйл.  
\- Я злился из-за тебя, то есть потому что ты злился. В смысле, я не то, что бы питаю к Мэтту тёплые чувства, но весь тот гнев – он был твой. И я его чувствовал, - затараторил Стайлз, вышагивая по комнате. – А во время боя, я как будто слышал то, что ты ощущал. Не так явно, как когда ты разозлился на Мэтта… Это было словно… словно музыка, слышимая через стену: мотив узнаёшь, но слов не разобрать. Я даже не сразу понял, что чувства не мои, просто… просто…  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек поймал мечущегося из угла в угол парня и встряхнул за плечи, обрывая его начавший захлёбываться поток слов. – Шшш, Стайлз. Успокойся.  
\- Чёрт, прости, - Стайлз зажмурился. – Кажется, мой СДВГ снова даёт о себе знать – мозг сейчас просто взорвётся. Нужно найти мои таблетки.  
\- Сейчас станет лучше, - доверительно пообещал Дерек, переплетая их пальцы.  
Сила, от проснувшейся связи, снова побежала по венам, не столько бодря, как обычно, а скорее успокаивая. Стайлз почувствовал, как приступ отступает.  
\- Чем больше мы сближаемся, тем прочнее и глубже становится наша связь – поэтому ты чувствуешь мои эмоции. С каждым разом эти ощущения будут становиться острее, но ты научишься их фильтровать, пропуская через себя, но не зацикливаясь на них, - объяснил Хэйл, наблюдая, как расслабляется лицо Стайлза.  
\- Вот как, - хмыкнул тот, открыв глаза. – А ты?   
\- Я… - Дерек поджал губы, опустив взгляд.  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз лишь пожал плечами.  
По правде, он не особо надеялся на положительный ответ. У них и так всё продвигалось семимильными шагами: то, чего они достигли меньше чем за месяц совместных тренировок, большинство добивались годами. Однако осознание этого не спасало от чувства обиды. Это иррациональное чувство по отношению к Дереку вообще имело свойство всплывать ни к месту и не ко времени, и, так сказать, добивать лежачего. Стайлз из-за этого чувствовал себя глупой впечатлительной девочкой лет этак тринадцати, но ничего поделать не мог.  
\- Со мной всё немного сложнее: моя связь с Кейт всё ещё отмирает, и это имеет свои последствия. Из-за этого мне нужно больше времени, - Хэйл погладил Стайлза по скуле, скользнув пальцами за ухо и зарываясь ими в волосы, словно успокаивал кота.  
\- Я понимаю.  
Они на какое-то время так и застыли, пока Дерек слишком не увлёкся, складывая мягкие кошачьи ушки конвертиком.  
\- Ты там оригами сложить пытаешься? – недовольно поинтересовался Стайлз, опасно сощурившись.  
Хэйл никак на его вопрос не ответил, с абсолютно невозмутимым видом убрав руки и направившись к столу за одной из своих книг.  
Следующие два дня тоже пролетели совсем незаметно: Стайлз или тренировался с Дереком, или читал, обложившись учебниками и отчётами, или спал. Хэйл же большую часть времени читал. Правда, теперь сэра Артура Конан Дойля. Что было своеобразным ухищрением по приучению Дерека к нормальной литературе. Стайлз не сомневался в литературной ценности «Моби Дика» и «Преступления и наказания», но уже ко второй странице каждой из этих книг у него начал нёрвно дёргаться глаз. Поэтому он заморочился и нашёл в библиотеке собрание рассказов про Шерлока Холмса.   
Дерек, который напрочь отказался читать комиксы, к детективу отнёсся вполне спокойно, почти сразу погрузившись в чтение. Следующими на очереди стояли Толкиен, Роулинг и Мартин, хотя Стайлз ещё не решил в какой именно последовательности и стоит ли включать в список Кинга. А решать стоило уже сейчас: Дерек, с его запойной скоростью чтения, заглатывал книгу за книгой. Правда, иногда он всё же отрывался от чтения приключений Холмса и вместе со Стайлзом садился за изучение отчётов.  
После каждого тренировочного боя Бойцы обоих пар писали отчёты, расписывая все свои заклинания, их эффект на противника, тактику защиты и нападения, ну, и, конечный результат. Конечно же, отчёты писать никто не любил, и большинство из них были довольно сухими и совершенно неописательными, так что иногда приходилось поломать голову, разбираясь, что к чему. Обычно в эти моменты и подключался Дерек. Вместе со Стайлзом они иногда просиживали по несколько часов к ряду, рассматривая чужие тактики боя.  
Нынешний Дерек, не боящийся сказать лишнее слово, рассказывал, объяснял и даже зарисовывал разные схемы для наглядности. Доносить информацию так, чтобы было понятно с первого раза, он умел. И Стайлз порой забывал слушать, наблюдая, как Хэйл с упоением пускается в объяснения, приводя примеры из своего личного опыта. Конечно, все эти импровизированные лекции были в стиле Дерека Хэйла: со скупыми описаниями и сухой лексикой из учебников, но Боец в такие моменты просто «оживал».  
Как оказалось, Стайлз рано расслабился – Питер решил, что их отличный результат стоит закрепить, и поставил ещё один бой на вечер субботы. То, что суббота – день не учебный, его абсолютно не волновало.  
Так что недовольный Стайлз не был удивлён, встретив настолько же недовольную Эрику, подпирающую собой стену возле аудитории, которую им отвели под поле боя. Денни, стоящему рядом и увлечённо что-то набирающим в своём телефоне, судя по всему, было всё равно.  
\- Только после вас, - Эрика сделала картинный жест рукой, пропуская пару Дерека и Стайлза вперёд.  
Этот бой обещал быть нескучным. Стайлз уже успел прочесть отчёты о боях Денни и Эрики, но это не давало ему никакого преимущества: Имя этой пары было Непостоянные. И, стоит сказать, они его полностью оправдывали. Обычно пары, особенно имеющие опыт хотя бы в пару лет, имели сложившуюся схему ведения боя, которой обычно пользовались от раза к разу вне зависимости от того, какие заклинания применяли. Рейес же каждый раз выкидывала что-нибудь этакое: она за одно сражение меняла, как минимум, три стиля ведения боя.  
Однако то же самое можно было сказать и про Дерека – они со Стайлзом ещё не выработали какого-то своего подхода к ведению боя, каждый раз выкручиваясь на чистой импровизации. Так что всё сражение что-то, то взрывалось, то застывало, то замерзало, то горело, то исчезало, то появлялось, то вообще начинался какой-то хаос. Это был самый долгий и изматывающий бой из всех. Дерек сначала ушёл в глухую оборону, сдерживая напор Эрики, потом наоборот сам начал вкладывать в атаки всю свою мощь, а после вообще как будто стал игнорировать соперников, выставив зеркальную защиту и нападая лишь в полсилы. Слава богу, к концу часа Стайлз нашёл слабое место Непостоянных – рабочую руку Эрики.  
Не у всех Бойцов получалось напрямую вкладывать всю силу заклинание только в слова, как это делал Хэйл. Некоторые делали это опосредовано: через взмах руки или какие-то выпады, то есть совершали какое-то движение, которое было спусковым крючком для их заклинания. Эрика была правшой и каждый раз прежде, чем ударить, рассекала кистью воздух. Это было сложно заметить, потому что она стояло в пол оборота левым плечом вперёд, и Стайлз вначале не увидел движения её руки, а потом не сразу придал этому значение. Так что можно сказать, что они увязли в боевой системе на час именно из-за него – Дереку, чтобы выиграть бой, после того, как он узнал, на какую слабую точку противника давить, потребовалось всего одно заклинание, парализовавшее всю правую сторону Рейес, а заодно превратившее Денни в неподвижную статую.  
Всё, что было после боя, Стайлз помнил смутно – после того, как он практически целый час держал защиту, он еле передвигал ноги. Так что до кровати его в буквальном смысле доволок Дерек. Воскресенье парень провёл там же, выходя из дрёмы, чтобы сходить поесть и снова забраться под одеяло.  
Понедельнику, даже несмотря на полное восстановление сил, Стайлз был не очень рад. Утром он провёл сорок занимательных минут, общаясь с Викторией Арджент о его психологическом здоровье. Та вроде бы осталась довольна, хотя, кажется, успела написать целую диссертацию у себя в блокноте, делая пометки, пока они разговаривали.  
Теперь же Стайлз сидел в приёмной Питера, дожидаясь пока тот закончит какие-то дела, чтобы провести их кураторские занятия. Дженнифер, не обращавшая на Стайлза никакого внимания и читавшая свежую газету, впилась в него цепким взглядом, как только пискнул её коммуникатор.  
\- Можешь зайти, - она кивнула на дверь кабинета директора и снова уставилась в газету.  
Постучав на всякий случай, Стайлз толкнул дверь.   
\- Проходи, садись, - Питер похлопал по свободному месту на диване, на котором он расположился, пролистывая один из отчётов по боям.  
Приветливая улыбка, если честно, ужё набила оскомину, но нарываться на неприятности с директором не стоило, поэтому пришлось выдавить некое подобие ответной улыбки и сесть.  
\- Пять боёв – пять побед. Такое редко встретишь среди новичков, - Питер постучал по отчётам указательным пальцем.  
\- Дерек опытный Боец, - Стайлз лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Это так, но исход битвы всё же зависит от тебя. И меня просто терзает любопытство: как тебе это удаётся – каждый раз побеждать? Не против, если я тебя кое о чём спрошу? Всего пару вопросов.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - рука незаметно для собеседника сжалась на кончике хвоста, выбивающем нервную дробь о подлокотник дивана.  
\- Когда начинается бой, ты нападаешь или защищаешься?  
\- Защищаюсь.  
\- Вот как? – Питер задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу. – Почему?  
\- Выиграть бой с первого удара практически невозможно, зато он даёт хоть какое-то представление о противнике и о том, чего от него ждать дальше, - Стайлз снова пожал плечами – он никогда не спешил объявлять бой первым, чтобы право начала сражения досталось сопернику.  
\- Забавно, мало кто считает так же, но ты прав. А что насчёт вашего с Дереком Имени, точнее его отсутствия? Сильно мешает эта ваша разрозненность?  
\- Да нет. Связи, конечно, нужно больше времени, но мы справляемся, - по спине Стайлза пробежала стайка зябких мурашек, но он постарался расслабиться, чтобы не показывать, что чувствует себя неуютно.  
Питер слишком глубоко ушёл в свои раздумья, иногда бросая на Стайлз взгляды из разряда тех, которыми пытливые учёные оценивают ни в чём не повинную шимпанзе прежде, чем ввести ей какую-нибудь опасную сыворотку.  
\- Ты как будто не расстроен.  
\- Я привык к тому, что у меня нет своего Имени. В этом есть свои плюсы.  
\- М? Какие же? – Питер, наконец, сосредоточился на Стайлзе, но тому от настолько пристального внимания к собственной персоне только ещё больше поплохело.  
\- Имя определяет пару: её суть… суть её боевых способностей. Когда знаешь Имя – знаешь сильную сторону противника, а значит, можешь найти и слабую, - оформлять в слова то, что было на уровне подсознательного знания – задача не из простых.  
\- Так вот как у вас получилось Полное Отрицание, - Питер как будто сделал для себя какую-то мысленную пометку, улыбнувшись Стайлзу ещё шире, чем прежде.  
\- Что? – удивлённо вскинулся тот, впервые услышав подобный термин.  
\- Полное Отрицание. Не уверен, рассказывали вам об этом, но Бойцы по программе проходят такой приём. Его довольно сложно использовать, поэтому он, как и Полное Ограничение не часто появляется в отчётах. Его суть заключается в том, чтобы опровергнуть все атаки противника, подставив их под сомнение, тем самым оставив противника абсолютно безоружным. Боевая система расценивает его как абсолютную победу. Именно так вы выиграли у Безупречных. Все приобретают опыт, учась на своих ошибках, а раз они никогда не совершали ошибок, то не могут знать – правильно поступают или нет. Вы поставили под сомнение их атаки.  
\- Вот, что значило то заклинание Дерека, - кивнул Стайлз, вспоминая бой недельной давности и их с Хэйлом победу.  
\- И часто ты пользуешься этой хитростью с Именами?  
\- Не совсем – у всех разные слабости.  
\- А какие слабости есть у вашей пары? – Питер хищно сверкнул глазами, пристально уставившись на Стайлза.  
Тот сглотнул, чувствуя себя бандерлогом, застывшим перед Каа.  
\- У нас нет общего Имени… - Стайлз прочистил горло прежде, чем продолжить, - … разница в возрасте, разница в опыте… неокрепшая связь… У нас много слабостей.  
\- И при этом вы ни разу не проиграли, - Питер поднялся с дивана, направляясь к письменному столу. – Неужели никто не попытался надавить хотя бы на одну из них?  
\- Ну… пытались.  
\- Значит, ваш изъян не в них. Попробуем его найти, - на колени к Стайлзу приземлилась папка. – Думаю, бой с Безмолвными поможет тебе определиться. Сегодня в шесть. Так что у тебя ещё есть час, чтобы подготовиться.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Ах да, - Питер остановил Стайлза у самой двери, - я ведь так и не спросил. Как у вас с Дереком дела? В личном плане.  
Видимо, эта тема никого не обошла стороной: о ней шепталась вся школа, вокруг неё каждый раз ходила Виктория на их сеансах психотерапии и, конечно же, старший Хэйл тоже горел желанием быть в курсе дела.  
\- Всё в порядке, - не совсем тот ответ, которого все обычно ожидали, но он вполне подходил для этого вопроса.  
\- Вот как. Замечательно. Я рад, что вам удалось ужиться. Удачного боя, - Питер сел за свой стол, подтягивая к себе стопку каких-то документов. – Надеюсь, вы сегодня найдёте свою ахиллесову пяту.  
Стайлз вымучено ответил на очередную улыбку и выскользнул за дверь. Боже, если Хэйл когда-нибудь прекратит улыбаться, то ад, наверное, замёрзнет. Хорошо хоть с Дженнифер не пришлось обмениваться любезностями, та не обращала на учеников никакого внимания, пока ей от них не было что-нибудь нужно.   
***  
Питер всегда умел выбрать время для боя в самый неподходящий момент, и этот раз не стал исключением. И вовсе не потому, что он дал на подготовку меньше часа. А потому, что сейчас Стайлз стоял перед парой противника и думал не о том, что он будет делать, когда начнётся бой, а о том, достаточно ли длинная и свободная у него футболка, чтобы прикрыть стояк.  
Всё началось с обычного поцелуя. Если, конечно, поцелуй, от которого всё тело превращалось в безвольное желе, колени начинали дрожать, срывалось дыхание, а последние остатки мозга, а вместе с ними и рациональное мышление, утекали вниз к паху, можно было назвать обычным. Стайлз и Дерек всегда целовались перед боем – это мгновенно натягивало между ними тонкую нить связи до предела. Вот только в этот раз Хэйл вжал Стайлза в стену, пригвозждая к ней своим телом. Хотя в этом были свои плюсы: ноги подкашивались, и, если бы не опора, Стайлз бы распластался на полу. Дерек целовал так, словно этот бой был последним, и они не должны были вернуться с него живыми. Впивался в губы, будто пытался выпить душу, не отпуская пока перед глазами не темнело от нехватки воздуха, прикусывал кожу на шее, втягивая её в рот, и, забравшись ладонями под футболку, с силой оглаживал рёбра, выжимая из Стайлза полувздохи-полувсхлипы.  
Бой после подобного был весьма некстати. Сейчас в самый раз было бы обсудить, что между ними двумя происходит, и во что превращаются их отношения... Возможно, перевести всё в горизонтальное положение и довести-таки до конца, а не торчать в пустой аудитории. Но, так или иначе, сейчас Стайлзу предстоял бой, и все разговоры стоило отложить на потом. Обречённо вздохнув, он сосредоточенно стал восстанавливать в памяти всё, что успел прочитать из папки с профайлами их сегодняшних противников.   
Грейс и Марк Гибс не только на фотографиях, но и в жизни были на одно лицо: та же каштановая копна волос, бледно-серые глаза и острая линия скул в сочетании высокого лба и прямого носа. Брат и сестра – погодки. Марк был одного возраста со Стайлзом, но учился на курс младше. Он пропустил один год, чтобы учиться вместе с сестрой – то, что они пара стало известно ещё до их поступления в школу Семи Лун, и их решили не разлучать. Стайлз общался со многими младшекурсниками, но мог поклясться, что никогда раньше не видел этих двоих. Хотя в досье было указано, что эта пара держалась обособлено ото всех остальных. Этакие добровольные аутсайдеры.  
\- Мы объявляем бой, - начала Грейс, поняв, что никто не спешит развязывать сражение.  
\- Мы принимаем вызов, - откликнулся Стайлз, выныривая из своих мыслей.  
Дерек на долю секунды сжал кончик его хвоста, прежде чем шагнуть вперёд, открывая боевую систему. По телу прокатилась привычная волна резонанса, позволяющая ощутить, как увеличивается собственная сила. Как будто крылья вырастают за спиной.  
Всё вокруг погрузилось в безликую темноту с серыми очертаниями стен и провалами окон. Стайлз мысленно потянулся через связь к Дереку, чтобы ощутить его как будто холодное на ощупь спокойствие. Боец оглянулся, приподняв в улыбке уголок рта, как если бы почувствовал ментальное прикосновение, а потом, не глядя, протянул назад ладонь. Стайлз вложил в неё свою и перевёл взгляд на противников.  
Voiceless, горящее холодным светом, как удавка обхватило шеи брата и сестры, без слов представляя пару соперников. В голове скользнула мысль о том, что прочитать пару отчётов по боям этих двоих было бы кстати, но у Стайлза не было ни времени, ни возможности сделать это до сражения.  
Марк шагнул вперёд, занимая боевую позицию, но вместо атаки лишь взмахнул рукой в приглашающем жесте. Дерек напрягся, готовясь выставить защиту в любой момент, но ничего не происходило – они просто стояли посреди боевой системы в полной тишине. Стайлз удивлённо уставился сначала на Бойца соперников, потом перевёл взгляд на Жертву, встречаясь с Грейс глазами. Светлая радужка серых глаз начала темнеть, сливаясь со зрачком и растекаясь по белку. Темнота заполнила собой всё пространство вокруг Стайлза, отсекая от Дерека и утягивая куда-то вниз. Вязкая тёмная жижа, сковала тело, словно янтарь муху, и не давала пошевелиться. Стайлз дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободится и мысленно дотянуться до Дерека, выбраться из липкой, как смола, темноты, но вместо этого лишь ускорил своё падение. Перед глазами замелькали воспоминания: вот над ним издеваются одноклассники из его старой обычной школы, вот у него случается первый серьёзный приступ и он начинает задыхаться, вот он впервые дерётся, мелькает череда лиц психологов, через которых ему пришлось пройти в детстве, похороны. Разочарованный взгляд отца, осознание того, что он всегда будет одиночкой без пары... Воспоминания сменяли друг друга всё чаще, как будто выворачивая сознание наизнанку и вытряхивая из памяти все затаённые болезненные моменты. Стайлз поморщился, зажмуриваясь, но продолжил видеть эти беспорядочно перемешанные отрывки своего прошлого даже с закрытыми глазами. Было неприятно, вспоминать и пропускать сквозь себя то, что когда-то болело, цепляло, и с чем пришлось смириться.   
Бледное лицо умирающей матери вспыхнуло в памяти всего на секунду, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы боль снова сдавила всё внутри. Стайлз дёрнулся, опять пытаясь вырваться, сопротивляясь изо всех сил. И на какое-то мгновение показалось, что ему это удалось – падение вдруг прекратилось, но когда он открыл глаза, то понял, что всё ещё находится в ловушке своей памяти. Эта палата отложилась в голове до мелочей вроде мелкого узора облицовочной плитки на стенах маленькой ванной комнаты, примыкавшей к ней. Стайлз провёл здесь практически месяц. И не только он: позади раздался вздох отца, уставившегося в одну точку в окне, в кресле рядом с больничной койкой, прикрыв глаза, задремала уставшая Морелл.  
\- Стайлз, - раздался слегка хриплый от долгого молчания голос матери.  
\- Мам, - вышло невнятно и намного выше, чем обычно.  
Стайлзу всё ещё было девять в этом воспоминании, его мать была всё ещё жива, и он знал, что сегодня она должна умереть.  
\- Мам, - повторил он, протягивая к Лане руку, и застыл, глядя на свою ладонь, измазанную в крови.  
Ужас сжал горло, не давая вздохнуть: стены, пол потолок, больничное бельё были забрызганы красным. Стайлз чувствовал как кожу на его руках и лице стягивает от подсыхающей крови.  
\- Стайлз, - просяще прохрипела Лана, протягивая к нему худую бледную руку.  
\- Мама! Мама, пожалуйста, нет!!! Держись! Пожалуйста!  
Чёртова кровь текла отовсюду, хлюпала под руками, липла мокрыми простынями к телу. Казалось, ей можно было захлебнуться. Стайлз прижался к матери, ища раны, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, пытаясь спасти, но заранее зная, что ничего нельзя изменить.  
Лана продолжала умоляюще шептать его имя, цепляясь за одежду пальцами, и от этого в груди разрасталась сильнейшая боль, сжигавшая всё изнутри. Стайлзу хотелось кричать, хотелось выплеснуть её куда-нибудь, чтобы забыть, чтобы никогда не вспоминать, потому что даже через девять лет всё ещё было больно.  
Однако всё происходящее было неправильным, ведь Лана умерла совсем иначе. Она не истекала кровью, она не цеплялась за Стайлза, как за спасательный круг и уж точно она не умоляла. Стайлз помнил каждую секунду тех последних часов, что провёл с матерью перед смертью. Он помнил их прощание, её последние слова, её взгляд. Это не отпускало его, как будто навсегда выжженное в памяти. И всё, что происходило сейчас, было лишь бутафорией, чьей-то попыткой снова сделать больно. Стайлза пытались сломать топорной пародией случившегося, и затуманенное горем и болью сознание на несколько минут, но поддалось, заставило поверить в происходящее.  
На секунду в груди потеплело и что-то как будто дёрнуло его вверх, пытаясь вытащить из этого кошмара. Чувство тепла исчезло и Стайлз так и остался посреди окровавленной палаты.  
\- Это ненадолго, - пообещал он себе, поднимая глаза на лицо Ланы. – Всё будет хорошо, мам. Скоро всё закончится.  
Руки накрыли чужую шею, пачкая бледную кожу кровью. Тонкие детские пальцы сжались, сдавливая горло, и проекция Ланы из этого кошмара захрипела, начав задыхаться.  
\- Стайлз, сынок… Ста…  
Стайлз переместил весь вес на руки, прикрыв глаза, чтобы не смотреть на то, что делает. Он понимал, что всё это происходило лишь в его голове, но сейчас под пальцами замедлялся пульс, а в ушах стоял предсмертный хрип, и они были достаточно реальными, чтобы сердце обрывалось от ужаса и чувства вины.  
Момент, когда всё исчезло, настал незаметно, и Стайлз понял, что он в буквальном смысле висит на руке Дерека. Боец, обхватив его поперёк груди, стоял в защитной стойке, накрыв их прозрачным куполом.  
\- Стайлз?  
\- Живой, - теперь голос звучал привычно, хоть и негромко.  
Кто-то захрипел, и Стайлз дёрнулся, напрягаясь и боясь снова увидеть свои руки, сжимающиеся на шее матери. Но в этот раз это был не морок, а задыхающаяся Грейс, осевшая на землю и держащаяся за шею, которую сковало Ограничением. Марк стоял перед ней, закрывая собой от соперника.  
\- Наша атака. Добей, - приказал Стайлз, переводя тяжёлый взгляд на Хэйла.  
Тот кивнул, впитывая в себя силу от резонанса, чтобы ударить в полную мощь.  
\- Привыкший к тишине, услышь мои слова, развеялся морок, фантазия мертва. Здесь реальный мир и он жесток: ломает крылья и сбивает с ног, - Дерек говорил довольно тихо, но каждое слово превращалось в невидимую силовую волну, обрушивающуюся на защиту Безмолвных.  
Купол, закрывавший их, покрывшись трещинами, с оглушительным звоном обрушился вниз с последним словом заклинания, а вместе с ним и боевая система. Все четверо снова оказались в пустой аудитории.  
\- Ты – больной ублюдок, - зло выплюнула Грейс, всё ещё держась за шею.  
\- Ты выбрала не то воспоминание, - спокойно ответил ей Стайлз – сил, чтобы злиться не осталось.  
Он просто развернулся на пятках и зашагал к выходу, утягивая Дерека за собой, оставив брата с сестрой подниматься на ноги и приходить в себя.


	7. Chapter 7

Вечер вышел весьма скомканным. Довольно сложно вести себя как обычно после того, как тебя буквально поимели в мозг. Стайлз чувствовал себя абсолютно выжатым, хотя физически он не устал. Возможно, поэтому его хватило, чтобы сходить на ужин, поболтать о чём-то со Скоттом и Эллисон, принять душ и только потом завалиться спать. Дерек тоже держался, но было видно, что ему неслабо досталось в этом бою. Никто из них случившееся сегодня не обсуждал, только Хэйл пару раз поинтересовался, как Стайлз себя чувствует. На этом его расспросы закончились, как и желание разговаривать. Третьей и последней фразой, которую Дерек произнёс за этот вечер, было пожелание спокойной ночи, прежде чем он лёг в кровать и заснул, кажется, ещё быстрее Стайлза.  
Вот только ночь не была спокойной. Около двенадцати Стайлз проснулся весь взмокший от холодного пота, но разбудил его не кошмар, а воспоминание. Память, которую бесцеремонно разворошили, как осиное гнездо, заставила подняться из своих глубин то, что так долго отодвигалось как можно дальше, чтобы когда-нибудь быть забытым.  
Стайлз снова оказался в той палате, только уже не запачканной кровью. Во сне всё происходило в точности так же, как и девять лет назад наяву: Лана умерла тихо в кругу близких людей. Стоило бы порадоваться, что на её долю выпала такая мирная смерть, но Стайлз всё ещё помнил годы тяжёлой борьбы с болезнью, помнил врачей и таблетки, помнил тот протяжный писк приборов, когда сердце его матери остановилось. Осознание того, что Лана больше никогда не вернётся домой с работы, не зайдёт вечером в спальню, чтобы поцеловать на ночь, не взъерошить волосы на макушке, что с ней никогда больше нельзя будет поговорить, увидеть её улыбку, почувствовать тепло, что её больше нет – было слишком для девятилетнего ребёнка. Да и для взрослого, понимание того, что человек, которого ты любил, который всего минуту назад был ещё жив, теперь мёртв, и ты ничего не сможешь изменить, было не лучше.  
Стайлз смог справиться с этим только потому, что у него были люди, ради которых ему нужно было продолжать держаться. Не прошло и часа после смерти Ланы, когда госпитализировали Рию: Бойцы, потерявшие своих Жертв, жили недолго. Врачи дали Морелл не больше суток. И эти сутки Стайлз провёл с ней, держа за руку, так же, как раньше та держала его мать. Тогда он ещё не знал, что так Риа передавала Лане часть своей силы, поддерживая в ней жизнь и помогая справляться с болью. Он просто сидел рядом, вцепившись в её ладонь, и мысленно просил не умирать. Потом было ещё трое суток, которые он безвылазно провёл с отцом в больнице, пока Морелл не выписали.  
Те дни в больнице девять лет назад многое перевернули в жизни Стайлза, и сейчас они были последним, о чём ему бы хотелось думать. Но, как назло, именно эти мысли не шли из головы. Желание спать пропало, и оставалось лишь ворочаться с бока на бок, ожидая, когда сознание, в конце концов, отключится. Однако заснуть Стайлзу, как оказалось, предстояло ещё нескоро.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, когда с кровати Дерека донёсся стон: долгий надсадный вой сквозь сомкнутые губы. Стайлз подорвался с постели, кинувшись к своему Бойцу. В том, что Хэйлу сейчас снился кошмар, не было сомнений. Дерек всё так же лежал вытянувшись по струнке, но все его мышцы были напряжены так, словно их свело судорогой, под блестящей от выступившего пота кожей вздулись вены – мощное тело дёргалось, как будто прикованное к кровати невидимыми ремнями.  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз потрогал того за плечо, но это не дало никакого эффекта. – Дерек! – чтобы встряхнуть Бойца за плечи, пришлось приложить усилие, но и это ничего не дало.  
Хлопки по лицу, как и крики на ухо были пустой тратой времени, поэтому Стайлз решился на крайние меры.  
\- Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это, приятель, - он примерился кулаком к скуле Дерека. – Ох, чёрт!!! Твою ж мать!  
Боль от удара разрядом тока пронеслась от костяшек пальцев до локтя, воскрешая в памяти давние эпизоды драк в начальной школе. Но, кажется, от удара пострадал только Стайлз – Хэйл, пойманный в капкан собственного кошмара, никак не отреагировал. В голове сразу же зароились примерные способы того, как ещё можно разбудить Бойца, но большинство из них были просто вариантами, чем ещё можно огреть Хэйла. Мысль воспользоваться связью пришла на ум не сразу, но была самой разумной. Правда, Стайлз ни разу сам не инициировал связь между ними, так что имел весьма смутные представления о том, как это сделать.  
Дерек забился в судорогах и захрипел, как будто задыхаясь. Стайлз придавил его к постели всем своим весом, усевшись сверху и не давая свалиться с кровати или навредить кому-то из них двоих.  
\- Так, ладно, - ладони обхватили литые мышцы, сжавшись на плечах, - нужно просто сосредоточиться.  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза, пытаясь подстроиться под чужой пульс и дыхание, что было довольно сложно, так как те просто зашкаливали в своей частоте.  
\- Давай, Дерек! – Стайлз снова дёрнул Хэйла на себя, но не столько физически, сколько мысленно.  
Того практически подбросило на кровати. Внутри на секунду появилось привычное ощущение тепла, которое возникало с установлением связи.  
\- Стайлз! – Дерек удивлённо на него уставился.  
\- Да, - вышло протяжно вместе со вздохом облегчения. – Ты как?  
-Я... всего лишь кошмар.  
\- Да, это я понял.  
О чём был кошмар, и что стало его причиной, Стайлз спрашивать не стал. Он прекрасно понимал, что забрались в голову и вытащили наружу самые страшные воспоминания не только ему одному. Учитывая прошлое Дерека, даже страшно было представить до чего смогли докопаться Безмолвные.  
\- Прости, что разбудил, - Хэйл отёр лицо ладонью.  
\- Да нет, я тоже вроде как проснулся от кошмара.  
\- Стайлз, ты…?  
\- Я в норме. Уже…  
Стайлз разжал руки, которые сжимал мёртвой хваткой на предплечьях Дерека. Хотя где-то в подсознании всё ещё зудела мысль о том, что стоит вцепиться в Бойца покрепче, просто на всякий случай.  
\- Ты ведь теперь тоже чувствуешь меня через связь? Потому что тогда, во время боя…  
\- Да, - Дерек улыбался, ну, по крайней мере, улыбка звучала в его голосе, так как в темноте было не разглядеть лица.  
\- То есть сейчас ты меня тоже чувствуешь?  
\- Нет, связь разорвалась, когда я проснулся.  
\- Ааа, - протянул Стайлз.  
Его только сейчас осенило, что он сидит, оседлав бёдра Дерека своими. Тот видимо заметил замешательство Стайлза на этот счёт и одним движением уложил его на кровать рядом с собой.  
\- Воу, - Стайлз часто заморгал, пытаясь понять, каким образом только что оказался лежащим на боку, тесно прижатый к Дереку: кровать не позволяла улечься поудобнее. – Стрёмный-стрёмный-стрёмный день сегодня.  
\- Ментальные атаки самые сложные: ими трудно овладеть и от них трудно защититься. После такого иногда тяжело восстановиться…  
\- Тебя как будто наизнанку выворачивают, - Стайлз согласно вздохнул. – Я старался не вспоминать то, что меня сегодня заставили увидеть, причём всё было так извращено… Питер это считает нашей слабостью – прошлое, которое не даёт покоя?  
\- Питер, - зло фыркнул Дерек, из-за чего ушки Стайлза обдало горячим дыханием. – Не стоит верить тому, что этот человек говорит или делает. У его поступков всегда есть изнанка, и она редко бывает приятной.  
\- Странно слышать это от тебя, учитывая, что он твой дядя.  
\- Да нет, я слишком хорошо его знаю, чтобы говорить такое, - Дерек вздохнул.  
Разговор затих сам собой. Наверное, сейчас Стайлзу стоило испытывать беспокойства из-за слов Дерека о Питере, прошедшего боя, того, что кто-то нашёл его самые болезненные воспоминания или кошмаров, но он чувствовал лишь полное спокойствие. Такое случалось с ним редко, и последний раз был уже давным-давно.  
\- Знаешь, раньше мы так делали со Скоттом: если день не задавался или снились кошмары, то мы спали в одной кровати. Ну, как сказать спали, скорее полночи говорили обо всём, пока не отрубались от усталости, - Стайлз не стал сопротивляться вдруг возникшему желанию пооткровенничать. – Эта привычка у нас появилась ещё в первый день обучения. Мы оба боялись темноты, но признаваться в этом было не круто, так что мы засели на одной кровати с комиксами и не спали практически всю ночь. А потом это уже стало какой-то традицией. Сначала мы вместе боялись монстров в темноте, потом переживали подростковые проблемы. Мы даже в прошлом году так делали. И, может, со стороны это кажется стрёмным или глупым, но настоящие бро друг друга не стесняются. Сейчас Скотта здесь нет, но фишка дружеского разделения кровати, кажется, всё ещё работает. Может её стоит запатентовать, как думаешь? – Стайлз до этого смотревший на стену над плечом Дерека перевёл взгляд на его лицо и судорожно сглотнул.  
Глаз Дерека в темноте было не видно, но ощущение того, что на тебя кто-то смотрит, всё равно было обжигающим. В животе как будто натянулась раскалённая струна.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы были друзьями? – тихо, но чётко спросил Дерек.  
\- Я… - Стайлз, снова сглотнув, облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы.  
Он опять не успел сообразить, как Дерек одним резким движением подмял его под себя, накрывая своим телом. Поцелуй как бы повторял только что прозвучавший вопрос, только без слов.  
Друзья? Друзья не целуются, и на друзей уж точно не должно вставать – Стайлз прожил достаточно долго со Скоттом в одной комнате, чтобы знать наверняка. Так что, нет, с Дереком они явно не были друзьями. Поэтому Стайлз, надавив тому на затылок, чтобы углубить поцелуй, дал свой ответ.  
Дерек довольно хмыкнул, чмокнув Стайлза в скулу. Потом слегка укусил за ухо и принялся за шею, целуя и вылизывая. Для удобства он закинул ногу Стайлза себе на бедро, чтобы потереться пахом о пах. Стайлз отозвался судорожным вздохом и ухватился за чужие сильные плечи, двигаясь бёдрами навстречу. От ощущений всё внутри горело и кружилась голова, но этого было недостаточно. На них двоих было слишком много одежды.  
\- Не так, - выдохнул Стайлз, упираясь ладонью Дереку в грудь. – Давай сделаем это, как… как положено.  
\- Секс?  
\- Да, - Стайлз ответил настолько тихо, что даже сам себя не услышал. – Только у меня нет презервативов.  
Дерек молчал всего несколько секунд, за которые Стайлз раз сто успел пожалеть, что предложил это.  
\- У меня были. Был… один, - наконец ответил он.  
\- Тогда… я… мне нужно в душ, - Стайлз выбрался из-под Дерека, направляясь к ванной. – Оу… Смазка у меня в шкафу на нижней полке, - предупредил он прежде, чем скрыться за дверью.  
Душ не занял много времени, но Стайлз не решился сразу выходить. Одевшись, он замер у самой двери, задержав ладонь над ручкой. Внутри между собой боролись чувство предвкушения и страх. Зная себя, Стайлз мог сказать, что это противоборство затянется надолго, и лучшим выходом в такой ситуации было просто шагнуть за дверь и будь, как будет. Что он, в самом деле, как девица перед первой брачной ночью? Хотя… Стайлз фыркнул от этой своей мысли, он ведь и правда, как девица, только ночь не брачная.  
Ручка двери мягко поддалась под нажимом его ладони, и Стайлз вышел из ванной. Вся комната была залита мягким свечением ночника. Конечно, Стайлз уже перерос тот возраст, когда не мог заснуть в полной темноте, но не удержался, увидев этот ночник в продаже. А кто бы смог? Тот ведь выглядел как Тесаракт.  
В бледном свете ночника Дерек, сидящий на кровати, откинувшись спиной на стену, выглядел мирно спящим. Стайлз на секунду даже оказался перед дилеммой: разбудить его или просто лечь спать? Однако Дерек открыл глаза, садясь ровно.  
\- Стайлз, - тихо позвал он.  
\- М?  
\- Всё в порядке? – уточнил Дерек, глядя на Стайлза, который всё ещё мялся у двери в ванную, комкая край футболки в пальцах. – Если ты не хочешь, то…  
\- Я хочу! – поспешно заверил Стайлз. – Просто… Если ты не заметил, - он щёлкнул себя ногтём по кончику ушка, - то это мой первый раз.  
\- Ну, - Дерек поднялся со своего места, подошёл к Стайлзу и положил руки тому на плечи.– Это в каком-то роде и мой первый раз…  
\- В смысле? Оу… парни. Понятно.  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Просто расслабься и делай то, что захочется.  
\- А если мне вдруг лезгинку припрёт станцевать в процессе? – фыркнул Стайлз, а потом нахмурился, качая головой. – Боже, что я несу? Прости, это нервы.  
\- Ничего, - Дерек потрепал его за ушко, - танцуй, но только ритмично.  
\- Ха-ха, как в тебе вовремя проснулся юмор, знаешь…  
\- Помолчи, Стайлз, - Дерек шагнул ближе, целуя.  
Его ладони скользнули по спине Стайлза, поглаживая напряжённые мышцы, и неспешно спустились вниз, подхватывая под ягодицы. Стайлз послушно дал оторвать себя от пола, для удобства обвив пояс Дерека ногами.  
Матрас прогнулся под их весом, принимая в объятья успевшей остыть постели. От поцелуев горели шея и ключицы, и хотелось, не думая, отдаться на волю сильных рук и горячих губ, но у Стайлза были другие планы. Он слишком долго просто смотрел на шикарный торс, не решаясь притронуться, и сейчас ему выпал реальный шанс исправить это упущение.  
Голова ещё не приняла решения, а пальцы уже ловко подцепили край футболки Дерека и потянули его вверх. Дерек, не возражая, отстранился и поднял руки, давая себя раздеть, а потом отбросил уже никому ненужную футболку на пол. Стайлз сначала впился в оголённый торс взглядом, поднимаясь от дорожки тёмных волос к кубикам пресса и выше, к груди, а потом протянул руку, чтобы коснуться. Кожа Дерека была теплой и гладкой, с рисунком упругих мышц, выступавших под ней. Первым пальцы нащупали короткий тонкий шрам под рёбрами, потом был ещё один такой же рядом с солнечным сплетением, а затем подушечки пальцев коснулись длинных уродливых шрамов, которые оставил сам Стайлз. От воспоминаний о том, как они появились на теле Дерека, в груди каждый раз застывал ледяной ком. Однако сейчас Стайлз не мог об этом думать, ощущая, как под ладонью бешено колотится чужое сердце. Дерек всё ещё дышал размеренно, но его глаза, потемневшие от желания, неотрывно следили за каждым движением Стайлза. Тот же, пользуясь вседозволенностью, обвёл кончиком пальца ореол соска, слегка царапая ногтем чувствительную кожу.  
Дерек на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, его взгляд стал ещё более сумасшедшим. Стайлза от него как ошпарило. Но если Дерек так реагировал лишь на прикосновения, тогда… Стайлз подался вперёд, обнимая Дерека за пояс рукой, и коснулся губами шрамов, уничтоживших чужое Имя.  
Каждый поцелуй отдавался в теле приятной дрожью, как будто это не Стайлз целовал, а наоборот – целовали его. Губы добрались до горла, накрывая собой кожу, под которой вибрировал пульс. Зубы впились в шею, метя, а на кончике языка остался солоноватый привкус пота. Стайлз оставил первый засос в своей жизни, и не сказать, что бы это ему не понравилось, особенно то, как Дерек резко выдохнул над его ухом.  
Стайлз сам потянулся за поцелуем, и Дерек сразу же подхватил его инициативу, впиваясь в губы. Его ладони огладили голую полоску кожи под краем задравшейся футболки. Стайлз вздрогнул и повёл плечами, когда Дерек отстранился и стащил с него футболку. Теперь они вдвоём были обнажены по пояс, и Стайлз почувствовал, как не то что лицо, но даже грудь заливает румянцем от того, как на него смотрит Дерек.  
Дерек был хорош не только в жадных взглядах. От того, как он ласкал, гладил, целовал, вылизывал, Стайлз перешёл на судорожные всхлипы. Воздух в комнате как будто стал горячим и густым, превратившись в тягучую прозрачную взвесь, которую не получалось вдохнуть, а приходилось лишь судорожно глотать ртом.  
\- Сначала ты, - севшим голосом попросил Стайлз, перехватывая у пояса своих лёгких хлопковых штанов руку Дерека.  
Тот кивнул и, ступив на пол, потянул завязки своих пижамных брюк, спуская их с бёдер. Лёгкая ткань скользнула по сильным ногам на пол, и Дерек, переступив через неё, снова залез на кровать, устраиваясь между разведённых ног Стайлза. Тот же не мог отвести взгляда от паха Дерека. С одной стороны он завидовал, но с другой – в груди неприятно зашевелился червячок страха. Додумать вторую мысль так и не удалось: Дерек стянул со Стайлза пижамные брюки. Теперь место страха заняло смущение, но и ему не удалось надолго задержаться: вообще сложно сосредоточится на чём-то, когда чужое дыхание обжигало внутреннюю сторону бёдер.  
Дерек потёрся слегка отросшей щетиной о чувствительную кожу, вызвав волну приятной дрожи. Его ладони медленно заскользили по ногам, поднимаясь от щиколоток к бёдрам. Было немного щекотно, но Стайлз не издал ни звука, неотрывно наблюдая за Дереком и впитывая в себя все ощущения. Поцелуи кружили вокруг пупка, как будто намеренно отвлекая от того, что руки Дерека практически добрались до паха Стайлза.  
\- Воу, - задушено выдохнул Стайлз, дождавшись вожделенного прикосновения. – Воу-воу-вооо…  
Дерек медленно скользил ладонью вверх-вниз, влажно целуя шею Стайлза. На вторую руку он накрутил бешено метавшийся из стороны в сторону хвост, слегка дёргая его на себя, что было немного болезненно, но от того ещё более приятно.  
Стайлз честно старался держаться: он закусил губу, старался размеренно дышать и даже начал про себя повторять периодическую таблицу химических элементов, но стоило Дереку провести языком, обводя внутренний контур ушка, как он кончил. Даже их предыдущий раз не шёл ни в какое сравнение с ощущениями, которые Стайлз испытал в этот момент. Настолько ярких оргазмов у него ещё никогда не было: тело колотило в мелкой дрожи, низ живота свело от напряжения, а сознание, кажется, вообще покинуло тело.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Стайлз, начав приходить в себя. – Я старался продержаться, но…  
\- Всё в порядке, - Дерек лишь как-то натянуто улыбнулся, протянув ему коробку с салфетками.  
\- А ты? – Стайлз быстро вытер живот и, скомкав салфетку, кинул её на пол.  
Пальцы немного дрожали, но Стайлз решил списать это на отголоски оргазма, всё ещё прокатывающегося по телу, а не на волнение. Он, конечно, уже видел других парней абсолютно голыми, но одно дело видеть, а другое – прикасаться. Дерек вздрогнул, когда ладонь Стайлза обхватила его член.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- М?  
С Дереком всё было немного по-другому, чем с самим собой, но в этом и заключалась вся суть. Стайлз ловил взглядом каждую его реакцию: то, как изломились брови, когда он обвёл большим пальцем головку члена, размазывая крупную каплю смазки, то, как Дерек часто задышал, раздувая хищные ноздри, когда Стайлз заскользил вверх-вниз по стволу, то, как судорожно дёрнулись бёдра, пытаясь подхватить размеренный ритм. Низкий протяжный стон прошил Стайлза насквозь - Дерек вцепился в его плечо, ища опору, сотрясаемый в оргазменных судорогах. Его тело на пару секунд как будто окаменело, но после он разомлевший завалился на кровать.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо прошептал Дерек, прижавшись губами к бедру Стайлза губами.  
\- Да, в общем-то… - тот смущённый и немного растерянный, чтобы чем-то занять руки, схватился за коробку с салфетками. – Вот… возьми, - Стайлз и сам принялся оттирать руки, но всё это превратилось в скатывание бумажных шариков, чтобы успокоить нервы. – Всё ещё в силе? В смысле, ты ещё хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - Дерек, успевший сесть на постели, притянул Стайлза к себе, снова начав целовать.  
Казалось, Дерек хочет попробовать каждый участок кожи Стайлза на вкус, по-собственнически прижимая к себе. Стайлз даже не сразу заметил, что его перевернули на живот, а все ласки переместились в район бёдер.  
\- Готов? – выдохнул в самое ухо Дерек, пощёлкивая крышечкой от флакона со смазкой.  
Стайлз лишь бессвязно замычал, согласно мотая головой. Дерек ещё раз огладил его бёдра ладонями, а потом, нагнувшись, прикусил хвост у самого основания. Это было как разряд тока. Стайлз застонал в голос, цепляясь за простони и прогибаясь в спине. Ошеломлённый этими ощущениями он пропустил момент, когда Дерек протолкнул в него первый палец.  
Немного странное ощущение не доставляло никакого неудобства, хотя особого удовольствия тоже не вызывало. Ничего обещанного на форумах Стайлз так и не испытал: никакое небо в алмазах так и не показалось, даже когда в нём оказалось три пальца. Правда, тихо уткнуться носом в подушку и перетерпеть у Стайлза не получилось – не с Дереком. Тот лежал рядом, то целуя, то шепча на ухо что-то неразборчивое. Он переплёл со Стайлзом пальцы свободной руки, как будто удерживая того от побега.   
Однако Стайлз и не собирался сбегать. Он подавался бёдрами на растягивающие его пальцы, подставляясь под ласки, и не спускал глаз с Дерека. Тот, поглощенный процессом, просто источал вокруг себя возбуждение. Он хотел Стайлза, и понимание этого сводило с ума.  
\- Стайлз, как ты?  
\- Хорош… ооох….  
Дерек сел, давая Стайлзу перевернуться и устроиться поудобнее, а после накрыл его собой, удерживая тяжесть своего тела на локтях. Плечо Стайлза кольнула надорванная фольга от презерватива, напоминая о реальности происходящего, но ещё более отрезвляющим напоминанием стала боль. Даже то, что Дерек подготовил его пальцами, особо не помогло. Весь воздух вышел из лёгких вместе с протяжным стоном, и Стайлз, задыхаясь, вцепился в подушку, комкая её пальцами.  
Его лба коснулись сухие губы, заставив болезненные ощущения уйти. Остался лишь Дерек, сорвано дышащий сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Дерек, который был сейчас в нём, заполняя и растягивая.  
Первые толчки были медленными, без амплитуды, просто чтобы Стайлз привык. Дерек явно сдерживал себя, отчего на его скулах проступили желваки, а во вздохах слышалось рычание, но он не сводил со Стайлза взгляда, ища хотя бы намёк на боль. Глаза в глаза.. вдох-выдох… толчок… вдох…  
Стайлз скользил пальцами по влажным от пота плечам, вскрикивая и даже не пытаясь попасть в ритм – его качало на волнах удовольствия, и держаться за реальность получалось всё хуже и хуже. Боль уже давно была забыта: Стайлз чувствовал, что Дерек держит его в своих руках – остальное было не важно. Они цеплялись друг за друга, оставляя следы от пальцев и зубов, толкались навстречу, пытаясь прижаться ещё теснее.  
В какой-то момент дыхание Дерека, обжигавшее своим жаром шею Стайлза, превратилось в разряд тока, промчавшийся по позвоночнику вниз и ставший спусковым крючком для оргазма. Стайлз заскрёб ногтями по спине Дерека, выгибаясь и дрожа от удовольствия. Он перестал чувствовать собственное тело, которое превратилось в один сплошной сгусток удовольствия. Глухой, протяжный стон Дерека Стайлз услышал, как через толщу воды. На какое-то время тёплый бок Дерека исчез и уставшее, начавшее замерзать тело перевернулось набок и свернулось калачиком, даже не спросив разрешения у сознания.   
Когда Дерек снова оказался рядом, Стайлз чуть не подскочил до потолка, от того, что его хвост переложили, чтобы не придавить. Лёгкое прикосновение было настолько болезненным, что захотелось завыть.  
\- Всё в порядке, - Дерек обнял Стайлза, забирая боль и стараясь не тревожить хвост. – Нервные окончания в ушках и хвосте становятся сверхчувствительными перед тем, как отмереть. Это скоро пройдёт.  
\- Угу, - как только боль ушла, Стайлз снова разомлел в чужих объятьях.  
Он поймал Дерека за запястье обнимающей его руки и незаметно для себя провалился в сон.  
***  
Стайлз, сонно потерев глаза, широко зевнул и сел, боком прижимаясь к стене. Да уж, кровать явно не была рассчитана на двух людей. Аккуратно перебравшись через Дерека, спавшего на самом краю, Стайлз слез с кровати и на цыпочках из-за холодного пола босиком прошёл в ванную. Там он привычно прополоскал рот водой и умылся, зачесав влажной ладонью отросшую чёлку назад. Из зеркала на него смотрело заспанное отражение, с каплей воды, застывшей на кончике носа, и взъерошенными волосами. Стайлз, кивнув сам себе, потянулся за щёткой и застыл. Ушек не было!  
Вечно мешавшие мохнатые отростки исчезли, а Стайлз этого даже не заметил. С одной стороны он был этому рад, но с другой – ощущал себя как будто голым. Хотя в настоящий момент так и было, но всё же… Стайлз перегнулся через умывальник, приблизившись к зеркалу, насколько это было возможно. Пальцы сразу же забрались в волосы, разбирая пряди в стороны, пока не добрались до двух тонких одинаковых полукруглых полосок гладкой кожи.  
\- Их нет, - Стайлз отступил на шаг, приглаживая волосы.  
\- Как и хвоста, - пальцы Дерека коснулись ложбинки над копчиком, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть.  
\- И где…?  
\- Переложил на стол. Ты их сохранишь?  
\- Не знаю, - Стайлз лишь пожал плечами, окинув Дерека взглядом: тот тоже не стал утруждать себя поиском одежды, оставшись голым. – А надо?  
\- Я бы оставил.  
\- Ммм, - протянул Стайлз, потянувшись за поцелуем.  
Он ведь имел на это право теперь? Или нет? Наверное, да, потому что Дерек потянулся в ответ, обнимая Стайлза. Всего лишь невинное касание губ, отозвавшееся горячей волной, пробежавшей по позвоночнику.  
\- Мне нужно в душ, - сказал Стайлз, скорее уговаривая себя, чем ставя Дерека перед фактом.  
Чужие пальцы огладили выступающие крылья лопаток Стайлза и спустились вниз, пересчитав все позвонки.  
\- Хорошо, - согласно кивнул Дерек, сжимая ягодицы Стайлза в ладонях.  
\- Как думаешь, мы вдвоём поместимся в душевой кабинке?  
\- Нет.  
Стайлз, вздохнув, закинул голову назад, прикрыв глаза:  
\- Жаль. Ладно, надо шевелиться, иначе останемся без завтрака.  
В этот раз Дерек всё же разжал руки, отпуская Стайлза, и даже вернулся обратно в комнату. Без него дела пошли быстрее, так что все утренние процедуры вместились в десять минут. Стайлз, завернувшись в полотенце, вышел из ванной, проводив голодным взглядом Дерека, ушедшего принимать душ. После восемнадцати лет воздержания было довольно просто войти во вкус. На секунду в голову даже пришла мысль наплевать на завтрак и учёбу и закрыться в комнате как минимум на неделю, но Стайлз отмёл её, как неисполнимую. Вместо этого он переключился на свои ушки, лежащие на столе. Два треугольника шерсти на тонкой коже, а сколько из-за них раньше было проблем… Хотя, возможно, Стайлз будет скучать по ним иногда, как и по хвосту. Он удручённо потыкал пальцем в хвост, обдумывая, в какую коробку их сложить и куда убрать. Что вообще обычно делают, когда они отваливаются?  
Стайлз полез на шкаф в поисках коробки, пытаясь вспомнить, что Скотт сделал со своими кошачьими рудиментами. Тот кажется подарил их Эллисон… Ох, точно! Была же такая традиция: дарить их тому, с кем ты их потерял. Это было сродни самому романтичному признанию в любви.  
Боже, почему ушки, даже отвалившись, доставляли столько проблем? И что теперь делать Стайлзу? Вручить свои Дереку? Тогда уж точно нужна какая-то подарочная упаковка, а не коробка из-под кед, которую Стайлз только что нашёл. Да и вообще, как Дерек на всё это отреагирует? У них были странные, но хорошие отношения, с более-менее определившимися границами доверия, оформившейся связью и взаимным притяжением, но любил ли Стайлз Дерека? Наверное, нет. Был привязан – да, но о любви речи не шло. Может, только о влюблённости и то, в какой-то определённой степени.  
А если Стайлз не подарит Дереку ушки? Что будет тогда? Что это будет означать? Чёрт! Стайлз с па и реверансами, принятыми в обществе, были практически несовместимы. Как он вообще дожил до восемнадцати лет?  
Стайлз в шутку даже представил, как, стоя на одном колене, вручает Дереку коробку с хвостом и ушками перед всей школой. И тут его будто током ударило: отсутствие у него ушек не заметит разве что слепой. Похоже, рейтинги популярности Стайлза взлетят до небес.  
\- Блять! – коробка из-под кед отправилась на стол прицельным броском.  
Сам же Стайлз кинулся перерывать шкаф, заранее зная, что не найдёт то, что ищет, а именно джинсы без прорези для хвоста.  
\- Твою ж мать! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! – он вытягивал вещи одну за другой, бросая их под ноги, пока его вдруг не осенило. – Худи!  
Где-то в шкафу должна была заваляться парочка длинных худи, доходящих практически до середины бедра.  
\- Вот ты где?! – Стайлз победоносно вскинул руку, с зажатой в ней красной худи, второй рукой он сгрёб первые попавшиеся джинсы.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Дерек застыл в дверях ванной, разглядывая погром в комнате.  
\- Эм…  
Стайлз на пару мгновений даже забыл о своих проблемах, разглядывая голое тело Дерека. От этого вида, опять захотелось запереть комнату на ключ, избавиться от собственного полотенца и распластаться на кровати. Как ни странно, смущения от того, что они оба были практически полностью раздеты, Стайлз не испытывал даже при свете дня. И раз уж он не стеснялся ходить перед Дереком голым, то почему он должен был стесняться того, что переспал с ним? Кто вообще в здравом уме мог отказаться переспать с Дереком?  
Что ж, вот повод для душевных метаний и отпал. Прямо, как ушки.  
\- У меня как бы больше нет хвоста, приятель, - Стайлз, наконец, ответил на заданный вопрос.  
Дерек, бросив быстрый взгляд на джинсы в его рука, сразу же сложил два и два:  
\- Тебе нужна новая одежда.  
\- Спасибо, капитан, - фыркнул Стайлз и принялся одеваться.  
Конечно, ему теперь нужна была новая одежда, но вопрос состоял в том, где её достать. После нападения на школу периметр перекрыли, так что до магазинов было не добраться. Оставался лишь один выход… Ну вот, новый повод вдоволь посмущаться не заставил себя долго ждать.  
Стайлз вытащил телефон, повертел его в руках, сунул в карман и снова достал. Метания могли отсрочить неизбежное только на пару минут, ну, или пару десятков минут. Максимум – на несколько часов. Так что, решив не откладывать, Стайлз просто нажал на быстрый набор, поднеся телефон к уху.  
\- Сын, - раздалось в трубке практически моментально.  
\- Привет, па, - Стайлз постарался придать голосу побольше оптимизма, хотя в памяти всё ещё были свежи воспоминания о разговоре «о пестиках и тычинках» трёхгодичной давности.  
\- Как дела? У тебя всё хорошо?  
\- Да. Да, конечно, просто… Знаешь, нам всё ещё нельзя выходить за пределы школы, а мне нужно кое-что из одежды.  
\- Хорошо, диктуй – я напишу список, - отец Стайлза чем-то зашуршал в трубке.  
\- Ну… Джинсы, хотя бы пары три и бельё, но тут нужно побольше.  
\- А что случилось с твоим гардеробом?  
\- Ничего, в общем-то, - Стайлз зажмурился, придумывая как бы поделикатнее сообщить отцу новость. – Просто…  
Шуршание в трубке прекратилось.  
\- Сынок, - судя по голосу, старший Стилински и сам уже догадался, - мне следует зайти в магазин взрослой одежды?  
\- Да, - ответ прозвучал не очень уверенно и скорее вопросительно, чем утвердительно.  
Ох, как Стайлз сейчас хотел провалиться сквозь землю: как только его разговор с отцом хотя бы частично затрагивал тему секса, он становился просто невыносимо неловким.  
\- Это твой Боец? Дерек, кажется?  
\- Ага, - Стайлз нервно оглянулся на Дерека, который в этот момент как раз одевался.  
\- Вот как. Что ж я рад, что у вас всё так хорошо и… - старший Стилински прочистил горло, - …и я привезу тебе одежду сегодня… часа через два.  
\- Отлично, спасибо, па, - Стайлз с облегчением понял, что уже можно вешать трубку. – Значит, увидимся.  
\- Увидимся, Стайлз.  
В трубке раздались частые гудки.  
\- Как насчёт знакомства с отцом? – Стайлз с виноватым видом повернулся к Дереку.  
\- Я буду только рад, - тот просто кивнул.  
\- Отлично… Слушай, то, что мы переспали ещё не обязывает тебя к знакомству с моим отцом и… ещё чему-нибудь, - Стайлз замялся. – Ну, знаешь там какие-то обязательства…  
\- Я твой Боец. Мы связаны с тобой практически до конца жизни – рано или поздно нам придётся познакомиться с семьями друг друга, - Дерек пожал плечами, показывая, что совсем не понимает метаний Стайлза насчёт встречи с его отцом.  
\- О, ну тогда я спокоен, раз ты не считаешь, что я пытаюсь навязать тебе отношения.  
Иногда то, что Дерек воспринимал всё не так, как обычные люди, неимоверно выручало. К сожалению, такие случаи были большой редкостью, зачастую дела обстояли совсем наоборот. Стайлз, вздохнув от облегчения, подошёл к столу, складывая в коробку ушки и хвост.  
\- Покойтесь с миром, мохнатые ублюдки, - он закрыл коробку, отодвинув её в сторону.  
\- Мне они нравились, - Дерек, тоже подошедший к столу, накрыл крышку ладонью, постукивая кончиками пальцев по плотному картону.  
\- Тогда оставь их себе, - Стайлз хлопнул Дерека по плечу и направился к двери в коридор. – Пошли на завтрак.  
Интересно, теперь можно было считать, что тот глупый ритуал соблюдён? Стайлз же вроде как подарил свои ушки? Точнее просто отдал, но не паковать же их в яркую обёртку с бантом, в самом-то деле? Как раз, обдумывая этот вопрос, они с Дереком вошли в столовую. Стайлз оглянулся, на всякий случай стараясь идти поближе к Дереку, но на их появление никто никак не отреагировал. Так что в этот раз удалось совершенно спокойно взять свой завтрак и сесть за столик.  
\- С добрым утром, - поздоровался сонный Скотт, ковыряя вилкой картошку.  
\- Ага, по тебе заметно, насколько оно доброе. Опять до утра играл? – Стайлз только закатил глаза, придвигая к себе свой поднос с едой.  
Он сам имел привычку сидеть по ночам в интернете, выполняя квесты и проходя уровень за уровнем, но пытался с ней бороться. С утра, чтобы встать с кровати, приходилось с той в буквальном смысле скатываться на пол, а потом полдня держать глаза открытыми при помощи силы воли, а иногда и рук. Так что Стайлз решил завязать с полуночными бдениями в рейдах, а вот Скотт, кажется, ещё больше входил во вкус.  
Эллисон благодарно кивнула, тоже явно не выспавшаяся этой ночью.  
\- Да у нас там… - Скотт замер, так и не договорив, уставившись на Стайлза, точнее туда, где раньше были его ушки. – Чувак…!  
\- Тихо ты! – зашипел на него Стайлз, перегнувшись через стол, и зажимая Скотту рот ладонью.  
Боже, как они иногда были похожи, и в данном случае это вряд ли можно было засчитать за плюс.  
\- Вы же…? Стайлз… ты с… - Скотт только открывал-закрывал рот, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека и обратно.  
\- Ага. И я рад, что ты заметил, но можно потише, пока это не заметили и остальные. Вон Эллисон тоже уже в курсе, но она же молчит, - зашептал Стайлз, прижавшись к самому столу.  
\- Да… просто… вы… вау! – Скотт уткнулся в свою картошку, но продолжил украдкой бросать взгляды.  
Стайлз его прекрасно понимал. Когда несколько лет назад, вернувшийся после ночёвки у Дэнни, он застал Скотта без ушек, то довольно бурно радовался на этот счёт. Однако тогда они были в их комнате за закрытой дверью, а не посреди столовой полной народу. Сейчас Стайлз мечтал снова стать тем человеком-невидимкой, которым был на протяжении всех своих лет обучения. Его мечты, наверное, сбывались, но в какой-то другой далёкой параллельной вселенной.  
Через пять минут даже без помощи Скотта вся столовая гудела, кто-то даже засвистел. Да уж, в их школе учились очень наблюдательные люди, сопереживающие чужой судьбе, чтоб их... Стайлз старался не обращать внимания и брать пример с Дерека, который завтракал с таким видом, словно вокруг ничего не происходило. Получалось не очень.  
Быстро доев, он встал и вышел из столовой, пытаясь идти не слишком быстро, чтобы это не было похоже на бегство.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Дерек, как только они вышли из корпуса.  
\- Уже даже начинаю привыкать к чему-то подобному, - Стайлз сунул руки в карманы худи, кутаясь в неё. – Пройдёт пару дней, и они забудут об этом. К тому времени я как раз успею вляпаться во что-то новое. Прогуляемся?  
Они свернули на дорожку, ведущую в парк. Стайлзу стоило проветрить голову перед встречей с отцом, так что он планировал побродить на свежем воздухе. Дерек молча шёл рядом, и Стайлз успел погрузиться в свои мысли, проигрывая варианты сценария разговора с отцом, когда тот вдруг заговорил.  
\- У вас хорошие отношения?  
-М?! – Стайлз резко затормозил, оглянувшись на Дерека.  
\- С отцом. У вас хорошие отношения?  
\- Ну да, отличные.  
\- Он поймёт.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Он тоже был подростком, - Дерек погладил кончиками пальцев шею Стайлза, забираясь под ворот худи, а потом наклонился и поцеловал.  
\- Железобетонный аргумент, чувак, - Стайлз хмыкнул.  
Дерек лишь пожал в ответ плечами и пошёл дальше. Вот вам и поддержка в стиле Дерека Хэйла. Правда, после поцелуя в голове было до приятного пусто, и думать не хотелось. Так что Стайлз расслабился, забыв на время о предстоящей встрече с отцом. К тому моменту, как зазвонил его мобильный, он уговаривал Дерека посмотреть хотя бы одну из экранизаций Шерлока Холмса. Тот, оказывается, был упёртым книжным червём, не любившим кино и сериалы.  
\- Па, - Стайлз прижал трубку к уху, оглядываясь, чтобы определить, в какую часть парка они забрели.  
\- Я уже на въезде у проходной.  
\- Оу, отлично. Мы будем минут через десять.  
\- Увидимся, сын, - отец Стайлза первым повесил трубку.  
\- Пошли, что ли, - Стайлз сунул в рот шнурок от капюшона худи и нервно его зажевал.  
Дерек молча кивнул, погладив его по спине, успокаивая.  
Надо сказать, переживал не только Стайлз: его отец тоже выглядел взволнованным, меря шагами асфальт рядом со своей машиной. Заметив сына, он резко остановился, повернувшись всем корпусом.  
\- Стайлз, - старший Стилински протянул руки, чтобы обнять сына.  
\- Пап, - тот на секунду замер, прежде чем сжать отца в крепких долгих объятьях.  
Оба Стилински не видели друг друга с начала осени и, кажется, собирались восполнить пробел в тактильных ощущениях прямо здесь и сейчас. Отец Стайлза отстранил того от себя на пару секунд, оглядывая с ног до головы, а потом снова обнял.  
\- Выглядишь немного непривычно.  
\- Чувствую себя также, - Стайлз фыркнул отцу в плечо. – Вилять от радости нечем.  
Старший Стилински рассмеялся, ероша сыну волосы.  
\- Это, я полагаю, и есть тот самый Дерек?  
\- Да, сэр, - Дерек, наконец, тоже включился в беседу.  
\- Наслышан, и можешь звать меня Джон.  
\- Взаимно, Джон, - Дерек улыбнулся и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Так значит, вы теперь пара? И не только боевая? - уточнил старший Стилински, ответив на рукопожатия, но всё ещё не выпуская сына из объятий.  
\- Да, - Дерек не дал Стайлзу даже и шанса замешкаться с ответом и всё испортить.  
Тот был ему за это благодарен. Стайлз пока не был готов разговаривать с отцом насчёт серьёзности своих отношений, потому что сам всё ещё не разобрался в себе и том, что происходит между ним и Дереком. Да и потом, он так и не рассказал отцу всех деталей нападения на школу, а Морелл по его просьбе умолчала тот факт, что именно Дерек чуть не убил Стайлза. Важным было как раз то, что Дерек не убил его, даже несмотря на приказ. Однако, старший Стилински, когда дело касалось жизни его сына, сначала выпускал обойму из своего пистолета, а потом уже вникал в нюансы. Так что, чем больше Дерек нравился отцу Стайлза, тем больше у него было шансов не схлопотать пулю в случае чего.  
\- И давно вы встречаетесь?  
\- Ну… - протянул Стайлз, но так и не нашёлся, чем закончить свой ответ.  
\- Довольно сложно назвать определённый момент, - в ситуацию вмешался Дерек. – Связь объединяет наши чувства, эмоции и мысли, поэтому стадия «я» перетекла в «мы» незаметно для нас обоих.  
\- Так что сначала мы забрались друг другу в головы, а потом уже добрались до… Вот чёрт! Извиняюсь за то, что я сейчас ляпнул, - Стайлз, перестав-таки обнимать отца, закрыл лицо руками, краснея как рак.  
Если он и умрёт от чего-нибудь, то это явно будет приступ стыда. Хотите создать неловкость на ровном месте – спросите Стайлза как.  
Старший Стилински лишь хмыкнул, улыбаясь, и, поняв, что его сын сейчас немного не в состоянии отвечать на расспросы, обратился к Дереку:  
\- Риа говорила, что у вас отличные результаты в учёбе, но Стайлз мне особо ничего не рассказывает. Несмотря на то, что он обычно трещит без умолку, каких-то подробностей о ваших тренировках добиться от него просто невозможно.  
\- Па, - запротестовал Стайлз, но его проигнорировали.  
\- Он отличная Жертва, - Дерек улыбнулся, кинув быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц на Стайлза, от чего у того сладко заныло в груди. – Мы не проиграли ни одного боя.  
\- Вот только не говори, что это моя заслуга! У него куча опыта, а я просто болтаюсь сзади и стараюсь не мешать, - Стайлз закатил глаза, из-за того что они снова вернулись к этому разговору, и попытался наябедничать отцу на собственного Бойца.  
\- Как Жертва ты…  
\- Я не…  
Стайлз категорически был против того, что Дерек пытался выставить его в лучшем свете перед отцом. Он, конечно, любил похвастаться собственными заслугами, но тех пока не было. Тем более Стайлз всегда пытался быть честным с отцом, насколько он мог себе это позволить.  
\- Кажется, я увидел всё, что нужно было, - старший Стилински снова обнял сына, и, улыбнувшись, кивнул на свою машину. – Не поможешь мне с пакетами, Дерек?  
\- Конечно, Джон, - отозвался тот.  
\- И что значит этот хитрый прищур? – Стайлз пошёл следом за отцом в направлении машины.  
\- Ничего, - тот пожал плечами, открывая багажник, - не было никакого прищура.  
\- Ну да, ты вот сейчас был вылитый Угвэй, - Стайлз сложил руки на груди, сдерживая смех.  
Он любил эти перепалки с отцом. Правда, то, что тот подмечал детали и делал выводы о некоторых вещах, которые доходили до Стайлза только через продолжительное время, иногда заставляло нервничать. В такие моменты у отца Стайлза как раз и появлялся этот прищур.  
\- Стайлз, тебе уже не пять лет, - старший Стилински вручил сыну пакет с одеждой, второй тот отдал Дереку.  
\- Кто такой Угвэй? – Дерек задумчиво свёл брови к переносице, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, не слышал ли это имя раньше.  
\- Мультяшка…  
\- Мастер кунг-фу… - ответ обоих Стилински прозвучали практически одновременно.   
– Ладно, это мультяшный мастер кунг-фу, который выглядит как черепаха. Я потом тебе покажу «Кунг-фу Панду», - Стайлз решил пойти на компромисс.  
\- С хвостом или без – ты всё ещё ребёнок, - отец Стайлза похлопал сына по плечу.  
\- Пап! – Стайлз сделал страшные глаза, мысленно застонав.  
Нет, его убьёт не только стыд, но ещё и неловкость. Как же он заблуждался, если думал, что в его отношениях с Дереком теперь будет меньше места для смущения. Наивный-наивный-наивный Стайлз.  
Стандартная мелодия проверенной годами старенькой Нокии прозвучала как хор ангелов, отвлекая старшего Стилински от рассказа о том, каким ребёнком был Стайлз. Однако это было лишь секундное облегчение: дальнейший сценарий был слишком хорошо знаком отцу с сыном.  
\- Да, - вот теперь перед ними стоял не любящий отец Стайлза, а начальник полиции: сосредоточенный, серьёзный, с первой секунды погрузившийся в то, что ему говорили по телефону. – Отправь группу – я раздобуду вам ордер.  
\- Работа, - Стайлз поджал губы, прикрыв на секунду глаза.  
Он оказывался в этой ситуации довольно часто. Семейный ужин, обед с друзьями, поход в кино, прогулка в парк, субботняя пицца, воскресные барбекю, обычный разговор… любой момент его жизни, который он проводил с отцом, мог прервать вот такой вот звонок. Стайлз никогда не обижался за оборвавшиеся на середине детские праздники и неоконченные разговоры, зная, какую работу выполняет его отец, но это всё равно оставляло неприятный осадок.  
\- Прости, ребёнок, - старший Стилински поцеловал его в лоб, обняв на прощание, и повернулся к Дереку. – Присматривай за ним.  
\- Конечно, - тот кивнул и снова улыбнулся, глядя на Стайлза.  
\- Ещё увидимся.  
\- Ага. Удачи, па.  
\- До свидания.  
Стайлз проводил машину взглядом до ворот и, развернувшись, побрёл к жилому корпусу.  
\- Знаешь, ты ему понравился, - он подмигнул Дереку, идущему рядом. – Но… слушай, что это было?  
\- Что?  
\- «Конечно, Джон», «Да, Джон», «Джон… Джон… Джон…». Все эти улыбки, взгляды, ещё и нахваливать меня начал! – Стайлз так резко взмахнул руками, что чуть не огрел себя пакетом.  
\- Ты переживал насчёт того, как к нашей связи отнесётся твой отец. Я лишь постарался…  
\- Ты подыграл, это я понял, но я просто не знал, что ты можешь так с людьми общаться. В смысле… - Стайлз, вздохнул, понимая, что в очередной раз ляпнул глупость. – Просто ты молчишь и смотришь на всех исподлобья обычно, а тут просто источал эм… флюиды.  
\- Флюиды? – Дерек выглядел удивлённым.  
\- Да. Серьёзно, чувак, ты был само очарование и это притом, что ты видел отца в первый раз сегодня, а ты на чужаков волком смотришь.  
\- Я был вежлив.  
\- Я заметил, - Стайлз улыбнулся, щурясь от блика сварки с крыши восстанавливаемого Центрального корпуса.  
Наконец, добравшись до своей комнаты, Стайлз сразу же полез в пакеты, просто мечтая переодеться в джинсы без вентиляции копчика.  
\- О, мой Бог! – руки непроизвольно сжались на краях пакета, чтобы не было видно содержимого.  
\- Стайлз? – Дерек сразу же появился рядом, выглядывая из-за плеча.  
\- Папа просто…это… - Стайлз, перестав мучить себя формулировкой собственной мысли, распахнул пакет. – Вот.  
Под приподнятой парой джинсов лежала упаковка презервативов. Просто огромная упаковка презервативов!  
\- Он думает, что мы занимаемся этим в режиме нон-стоп теперь, или это запас до каникул? – Стайлз закрыл глаза рукой.  
\- Он просто заботится о тебе, - Дерек совершенно спокойно отреагировал на находку.  
\- Я знаю, и я его люблю за это, но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы мой отец хотя бы косвенно имел отношение к моей сексуальной жизни. Эта ситуация сейчас прямо вторая по неловкости после нашего с ним разговора о птичках и пчёлках, и… - Стайлз вытащил коробку и застонал голос. – Боже, тут ещё и смазка!  
\- Было бы логично…  
\- Молчи! Серьёзно, чувак, просто молчи, - Стайлз взял джинсы, вытащил из второго пакета бельё и практически бегом скрылся в ванной.  
Обдумывать то, как ему теперь смотреть в глаза отцу, он собирался в одежде без лишних прорезей. Приятно, конечно, когда родители воспринимают тебя как взрослого. Тем более, отец, судя по всему, был не против их с Дереком отношений, раз купил всё для… Нет! Стоп! Стайлз всё ещё был не готов думать об этом. Поэтому он просто влез в свою новую одежду и вышел в комнату.   
Дерек уже успел разобрать пакеты, разложив всё по полкам, и теперь лежал на кровати, привычно читая одну из книг, громоздившихся ровной стопкой на столе. Его взгляд оторвался от огромного тома в руках, остановившись на Стайлзе. Понять, что это был беззвучный вопрос «Всё ли в порядке?», особого труда не составило. Лёгкое пожатие плечами и качание головой стали на него ответом.  
Неловкость растаяла сама собой, и Стайлз решил, что только за одно сегодняшнее утро заслужил пару часов валяния в кровати без дела. Вот только вместо кровати ему пришлось идти к двери, в которую постучали.  
\- Чувак, - Скотт заговорщицки сверкнул глазами, - у меня сломался джойстик!  
\- Свой не отдам, - категорично заявил Стайлз, собираясь сразу же закрыть дверь. Пару минут и щенячьи глаза друга убедят его отдать и джойстик, и консоль, и игры к ней. Знаем – плавали.  
\- Тогда помоги с моим, - Скотт сделал своё чёртово просящее выражение лица.  
\- Это читерство! Не… ладно, пошли.  
\- Ты настоящий бро!  
По дороге в комнату Скотта Стайлз в уме прикидывал, как именно тот мог сломать джойстик и возможно ли это починить. Так что стоило переступить порог, сразу же спросил:  
\- Ну, и где временно почивший боевой товарищ?  
\- Кто? – Скотт выглядел удивлённым.  
\- Джойстик.  
\- Да какой джойстик. Рассказывай!  
\- Что? – Боже, Стайлз иногда думал, что когда-нибудь свихнётся, но не предполагал, что это случится именно сегодня.  
\- Как у вас всё прошло? – Скотт шутливо ткнул его кулаком в плечо, а потом жестом предложил сесть на свою кровать.  
\- Отлично, - Стайлз пожал плечами, сев на застеленную покрывалом часть разворошенной постели.  
\- Ну и?  
\- О, мой Бог! Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе всё в подробностях рассказал?! Серьёзно?  
Вот уж от кого Стайлз сегодня не ожидал подставы, так это от Скотта. Они вроде как за завтраком договорились, что эта тема не обсуждается, или нет?  
\- Ну, мы же лучшие друзья, и я тебе тогда всё рассказал, - обиженно заявил Скотт, который прямо весь изнывал от любопытства.  
\- Я тогда тебя ни о чём не спрашивал – ты просто взял и вывалил на меня всё в мельчайших подробностях, - теперь уже Стайлз изображал обиду. – Тем более, у тебя уже был секс, так что ты не услышишь ничего нового.  
\- Сам процесс меня не интересует, но ты и Дерек…  
\- Что, я и Дерек?  
\- Ну, сначала ты проходил и за голову хватался, что у вас даже поговорить не получается, а теперь вы переспали! – последняя фраза прозвучала так, словно Стайлз не ушек лишился, а восьмое чудо света открыл. – Как так получилось?  
\- Ну, сначала подстёгивали связь поцелуями, а потом оно как-то само так вышло, - Стайлз пожал плечами.  
Лицо Скотта в этот момент нужно было не то, что видеть, а увековечить для потомков в виде фото. Он настолько был шокирован услышанным, что даже несколько секунд был просто вылитая рыба-прилипала, сидя с открытым ртом.  
\- То есть ты не шутил тогда, когда рассказывал про ваш «тактильный» метод?  
\- Язык другого парня у меня во рту очень мало похож на шутку, приятель, - Стайлз, подумав, забрался на кровать с ногами и приготовился к долгому разговору.  
\- Но ты ведь с ним не из-за связи переспал?!  
\- Боже, нет! Конечно, не из-за связи. Мы просто… ну, не знаю, тогда был такой момент… мы оба этого хотели, и вот… - иногда красноречие выбирало самые неподходящие моменты, чтобы отлучиться.  
\- Ну, ты же любишь его? – вдруг раздалось из приоткрывшейся двери в ванную.  
\- Боже! Эллисон, ты-то что здесь делаешь? – Стайлз даже подскочил на кровати, но не столько от неожиданности, сколько от негодования: разговоры бро были только между бро, а не между бро и их девушками. – В смысле, это твоя комната, конечно, но ты разве не ушла? И… А к чёрту, Скотт всё равно тебе потом всё расскажет.  
\- Я не…! – попытался запротестовать Скотт, но поняв, что Стайлз прав, замолчал.  
\- Ну, так что, ты его любишь? – Эллисон вышла из ванной и тоже села на кровать.  
\- Глупый вопрос, - фыркнул Стайлз, - Я… Ну… Блин, я… - он почесал затылок. – Не знаю, даже. Дерек мне нравится.  
\- Как Лидия? – уточнила Эллисон.  
Стайлз поморщился. Эллисон была милой девушкой, но въедливой. Если ей было что-то интересно или нужно, она вцеплялась в это мёртвой хваткой и не отпускала пока не получала, что хотела. При этом она каким-то образом умудрялась оставаться милой, хотя Стайлз иногда замечал в ней кое-какие черты характера, которые принадлежали Крису.   
\- Эмм, нет. Лидия это немного другое. Я бы хотел ей нравиться, но все здесь знают, что это невозможно.  
\- А переспать? – вдруг спросил Скотт.  
\- Что, блин?! Скотт!!!  
Вот уж от кого Стайлз не ожидал такого вопроса, так это от друга.  
\- Что? Я думаю об Эллисон в этом смысле… ну, когда один, – Скотт пожал плечами.  
\- Серьёзно? И тебя это устраивает? – Стайлз повернулся к Эллисон, но та лишь скопировала жест своего парня, пожав плечами. – И почему я с вами до сих пор общаюсь? Нет, я не думаю о Лидии в таком смысле. Она ведь… ну, не просто умная и красивая – она… как Сикстинская Мадонна. В смысле, ей можно только восхищаться – остальное будет извратом.  
\- А что насчёт Дерека? – Эллисон обняла Скотта за плечи.  
\- Ты его торс видела? На него слюна потечёт даже у гетеросексуала до мозга костей, - Стайлз вздохнул. – Нельзя сравнивать Дерека с Лидией: они из совершенно разных категорий.  
\- Вот видишь.  
\- Что я должен видеть?  
\- Что влюблён в Дерека? – подсказала Эллисон.  
\- Не думаю. Мы вместе, но это другое – это не влюблённость, - Стайлз отрицательно замотал головой - почему девушкам так важен этот вопрос с влюблённостями?  
\- Но ты ведь выбрал его.  
\- Да не выбирал я его! Просто так получилось!  
\- Ты подарил ему ушки? – влез в разговор Скотт.  
\- Я их ему отдал. Это мало было похоже на вручение подарка, - теперь черёд пожимать плечами выпал Стайлзу.  
\- Между вами искрит так, что этого не заметит только слепой, вы переспали, и ты подарил ему ушки – вы определённо влюблены друг в друга, - подвела итог Эллисон.  
\- Да нет же! – негодование от такого напора и вмешательства в личную жизнь мгновенно дошло до точки кипения, но также быстро погасло: этот спор мог продолжаться бесконечно и был, по сути, бесполезен. – У нас с Дереком всё по-своему странно…  
Стайлз тоже подвёл итог, так что каждая сторона осталась при своём.  
***  
Неделя выдалась сложной и изнуряющей, и за это стоило поблагодарить Питера. Он, то ли ставил на них эксперименты, то ли собирался в ближайшее время отправить их в горячую точку. Иначе зачем он ставил им по два боя на день, с которыми в комплекте шли утренние тренировки и вечерний разбор полётов? Перебрав лучшие пары из старшекурсников, Питер начал выставлять против Стайлза и Дерека пары с разрядами Мастеров. После таких боёв хотелось просто лечь и умереть, но вместо этого Стайлз шёл в директорский кабинет и в красках расписывал, как они в очередной раз каким-то чудом выиграли бой. В боевой системе действительно творились настоящие чудеса, потому что по-другому победы Стайлза с Дереком объяснить было невозможно. Ограничения за эти дни стали уже привычным антуражем для боя, а горький шоколад Стайлз ел плитками.  
Так что в субботу после обеда Стайлз, стоя под душем, мечтал только о том, что сейчас домоется, упадёт в кровать и, свив кокон из одеяла, уснёт под боком у Дерека. Ради удобства и с надеждой на регулярный секс Стайлз устроил перестановку в комнате и сдвинул кровати. Правда, после целого дня проведённого в боевой системе о сексе доводилось думать лишь в самую последнюю очередь. Но спать вместе всё же было неплохо, да и поцелуи перед сном были приятным дополнением.  
По школе всё ещё бродили слухи о том, как Стайлз потерял свои ушки, так что за обедом Эллисон, поднимала всем настроение, пересказывая самые забавные варианты, однако, основная волна обсуждений спала. Теперь все перемывали кости Стайлзу уже по другой причине. Айзека выпустили из медкрыла, и за завтраком он подошёл поздороваться. На самом деле он всего лишь хотел узнать, откуда Стайлз знает о его клаустрофобии и не стало ли это известно ещё кому-то, но теперь вся школа гудела, определяя, кто самая сильная пара. Айзека, судя по всему, происходящее забавляло, Бойду, как и Дереку, было всё равно, а у Стайлза голова болела совсем по другим поводам. Кстати, первыми в списке этих поводов были отнюдь не боевой марафон, который Питер устроил паре Стайлза.  
Что действительно сейчас было на первом месте, так это связь. Стайлз никогда не предполагал, что она может быть настолько… живой. Конечно, пока он ещё не мог читать мысли Дерека, но намерения улавливал уже довольно чётко. Теперь связь не приходилось постоянно инициировать, её тумблер как будто постоянно стоял в положении «on». Правда, вне боевой системы она словно уходила в спящий режим, но этого было достаточно, чтобы узнать, где находится Дерек, и что он в этот момент чувствует. Вот, допустим, сейчас Стайлз точно знал, что Дерек был в комнате и, судя по тому, как тот был сосредоточен, скорее всего, читал. В части времяпрепровождения его Боец был довольно-таки предсказуем.  
Стайлз, хмыкнув этой своей мысли, выключил воду и вышел из-под душа. Когда он одетый вернулся в комнату, Дерек действительно читал, лёжа на кровати, и лишь на секунду оторвал взгляд от страницы, чтобы приветливо кивнуть. Боже, как человек с настолько сексуальной внешностью мог оказаться худшим в мире книжным задротом? Стайлз улёгся на свою часть их теперь уже совместной кровати и разочарованно вздохнул.   
\- Устал? – подал голос Дерек, хотя читать не перестал.  
\- Знаешь, если Питер решит и завтра поставить нам какие-то бои, обещай, что поможешь мне его убить и спрятать тело, - Стайлз потёр виски, прикрыв глаза.  
Он действительно устал, да и от постоянного напряжения СДВГ снова начинал давать о себе знать.  
\- Хорошо, думаю, в кабинете химии найдутся все нужные реактивы, - Дерек улыбнулся и лизнул палец, чтобы перелистнуть страницу.  
Стайлз, который в этот момент как раз открыл глаза, залип на губах Дерека. Влюблённый или не влюблённый, что до сих пор оставалось открытым вопросом, он не переставал про себя отмечать насколько же у него горячий Боец. Так что в этом плане прошедшая неделя тоже была тяжёлой, благо после боёв у организма не оставалось сил ни на какие физические реакции, и Стайлз отделывался лишь n-ным количеством эротических фантазий. Иногда довольно бурных.  
Чёрт, не стоило об этом сейчас вспоминать: утомление, СДВГ и возбуждение – не лучший коктейль для всё ещё растущего организма. Наконец сморгнув, Стайлз застонал и с силой потёр лицо.  
\- Снова СДВГ?  
\- Ага, - Стайлз не стал уточнять, что в этот раз с его гипепрактивностью идут несколько бонусов.  
\- Просто расслабься, - Дерек, наконец, отложил книгу и, склонившись над Стайлзом, положил тёплые кончики пальцев ему на виски, мягко массируя.  
СДВГ, превращавшее мысли Стайлза в разноцветную, медленно сводящую с ума мешанину, отступило. Однако вместо одной проблемы, сразу же встала другая. Причём встала в буквальном смысле. Стайлз, успевший разомлеть от прикосновений чутких пальцев, порывисто выдохнул и скосил глаза на свою ширинку, надеясь, что всё не так уж и заметно. Но оставшись без ушек и хвоста, его тело всё равно находило способы выдать его с головой.  
\- И насколько сильно ты устал, Стайлз? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Дерек, скосив глаза вниз.  
\- Прости, - Стайлз зажмурился, чувствуя, как румянец заливает щёки.  
\- Ничего, просто хотел узнать, не уснёшь ли ты в процессе, - шёпот Дерека заставил волоски на шее встать дыбом.  
Его ладонь легла на ширинку Стайлза, стоящую домиком, слегка сжимая.  
\- О, мой Бог! Не усну! Обещаю, не усну… - бёдра непроизвольно двинулись на встречу, пока язык продолжал нести бессвязную чушь.  
Стайлзу стоило лучше следить за тем, что вытворяет его тело, но он был физически на это не способен в настоящий момент. Не тогда, когда Дерек тёрся об него бёдрами, вылизывая шею. Лучше этого могли быть только поцелуи.  
Они катались по кровати, целуясь, сталкиваясь руками, носами и зубами, и один раз даже чуть не свалились на пол. Усталость куда-то исчезла, и на её месте неизвестно откуда вдруг взялся огромный прилив сил, сильное возбуждение и какое-то непонятное воодушевление, смешанное с азартом. Снова оказавшись лежащим на Дереке. Стайлз сел, седлая его бёдра, и поёрзал, довольно наблюдая за реакцией. Несмотря на свое не самое лёгкое прошлое и отросшую суровую щетину, Дерек сейчас выглядел, как подросток: взволнованный, запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся и с горящими глазами. Стайлзу нравилось осознавать, что именно на него Дерек так реагирует. Что именно он заставляет своего Бойца чувствовать всё это… что он нравится Дереку.  
Стайлз стянул с себя рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке, которую тут же задрал Дерек, оглаживая грудь и живот. Стон, в ответ на эту ласку, вырвался из груди вместе с выдохом. Стайлз снова зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, понял, что всецело стал центром чужого внимания – Дерек пил его взглядом. Стайлз уже знал, что шёпот может быть возбуждающим, но взгляд…Он был как прикосновение: скользил по коже, гладил, отзывался в теле истомой.  
Дерек, оттолкнувшись от кровати, сел, застыв всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Стайлза. Его ладонь легла на ягодицы, придерживая, и слегка массируя место, откуда раньше рос хвост, и посылая по телу горячие мурашки, мгновенно сделавшие то более чувствительным. Стайлз прикусил губу, в ответ снова начав ерзать бёдрами. Они оба не спешили, зная, что у них будет весь вечер и долгая ночь. Дерек наклонился чуть вперёд, обжигая дыханием губы…  
Грянул гром, и грянул в самом прямом смысле слова: от мощности звука задрожали стёкла. Даже по зданию, кажется, прошла дрожь.   
\- Землетрясение?! – Стайлз замер, прислушиваясь, и зашептал: – но здесь не бывает землетрясений, не в этой части Калифор…  
Снова раздался грохочущий звук, но в этот раз в разы сильнее, всё вокруг задребезжало, а через несколько секунд затихло. И в этой тишине стали слышны гулкие частые щелчки – звук автоматной очереди, который Стайлз научился различать ещё в прошлый раз.  
\- Это снова происходит! – подорвавшись с места, Стайлз кинулся к окну. – Они снова здесь!  
Дерек, оказавшийся рядом, резко дёрнул его на себя.  
\- Не приближайся к окнам, - жёстко сказал он, подталкивая Стайлза к двери. – Нужно уходить.  
\- Но… Дерек! Это они, понимаешь! Они нашли то, что искали, я… Дарак где-то здесь! - тот попытался вывернуться из сильного захвата: в моменты озарения Стайлз иногда забывал о собственной безопасности.  
\- Что? Что ты сказал? – Дерек ещё сильнее сжал его руку, но перестал-таки пытаться выпихнуть из комнаты.  
\- Те, с кем пришла Кейт, они нападали на школы Семи Лун по всему миру. Конечно, нам об этом никто не говорил, но мне удалось кое-что узнать. Нападения были разными по схемам и количеству жертв, но каждый раз объектом были именно сервера, понимаешь? – Стайлз тараторил, захлёбываясь словами. – Я спрашивал у Денни, и он предположил, что они искали информацию, которую разделили на маленькие кусочки и частями спрятали по всем серверам среди обычных файлов. И то, что эти ребята искали, то, что было спрятано в тех кусочках информации, оно здесь!  
Стайлз оборвал себя на полуслове: он, наконец-то, посмотрел прямо на Дерека и увидел выражение лица своего Бойца.  
\- Но ты ведь это уже знаешь это, не так ли? Ты уже давно знаешь!  
\- Знаю, - виновато кивнул Дерек. – Но откуда ты?..  
\- Взломал базу Семёрки, - Стайлз недовольно дёрнул плечом, какое значение имело то, где он достал информацию, если Дерек и так её уже знал. – Взломать данные с сервера было ещё проще.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что с тобой могут сделать за это?!  
\- Что? Что они могут сделать? – рявкнул Стайлз, выходя из себя. – Прислушайся, Дерек! Слышишь сирену? На школу напали, и у тех, кто это сделал, сейчас куда больше шансов убить меня! И не только меня: и тебя, и Скотта, и Эллисон – всех! Убить нас всех, Дерек!  
Он замолчал и зло посмотрел на Бойца. Дерек отвёл взгляд, явно не найдя, что сказать. За дверью слышался топот спешно покидающих общежитие учеников. Под аккомпанемент сирены Дженнифер абсолютно спокойным голосом предупреждала, что тревога не учебная и всем необходимо покинуть здания и территорию школы согласно новым планам эвакуации. От запаха гари, неизвестно каким образом попавшего в комнату, защипало в носу, и Стайлз раздражённо потёр переносицу. В нём сейчас кипела детская обида, так что, даже несмотря на приближающиеся звуки выстрелов, он готов был усесться на пол и запереться в комнате, просто в знак протеста.  
\- Нужно уходить, Стайлз, - повторил Дерек.  
\- Нет.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просьба прозвучала искренне, как и вина, нотки которой промелькнули в голосе Бойца.  
\- Расскажи мне то, что знаешь, - Стайлз сделал шаг назад, чтобы Дерек не мог дотянуться до него рукой. – Что такое дарак?  
\- Стайлз… Пойдём, - Дерек на секунду прикрыл глаза, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не прикрикнуть.  
\- Нет, - Стайлз ответил с нажимом, вкладывая силу в одно лишь слово, делая его приказом.  
Он знал, что поступал нечестно, пользуясь своим положением Жертвы. Он также знал, что поступал глупо, рискуя их жизнями ради собственного любопытства, но чёртово упрямство как будто приковало его к полу. Какая-то часть Стайлза даже хотела, чтобы Дерек отвесил ему оплеуху и просто выволок из комнаты.  
\- Чёрт тебя дери, Стайлз! Я расскажу на ходу, - Боец не поленился сделать несколько шагов и, схватив Стайлза за руку, потащил за собой из комнаты.  
\- Что они ищут? – спросил тот, когда они выбежали на пожарную лестницу.  
\- Модов.  
\- Что?  
\- Кого, Стайлз. Моды – генетически модифицированные Бойцы и Жертвы. Их создали… - Дерек замолк на полуслове, остановив идущего следом Стайлза движением руки, и прислушался к шуму на следующем этаже. Видимо, решив, что всё в порядке, он продолжил их спуск вниз, - … заранее заложив определённые способности.  
\- Но мы все рождаемся с определёнными способностями, разве нет?  
\- Я имел в виду не те способности, которые несёт в себе Имя… Слышал когда-нибудь про Нулей? – Дерек снова притормозил, но уже у двери ведущей на улицу, чтобы узнать обстановку за ней.  
\- Нет, кто это? – Стайлз попытался выглянуть наружу из-за его плеча, но был задвинут за спину.  
\- Этих модов создала одна из японской Семёрки. Они не чувствуют боли, - Дерек закрыл дверь, прислонившись к стене плечом.  
\- Круто.  
\- Не совсем: боль – это сигнализационная система организма, - Боец отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Они могут не знать о пиздеце, пока тот не наступит, - хмыкнул Стайлз, поняв, к чему клонит Дерек.  
\- Да, - тот вмиг посерьезнел, переключаясь на более важную тему. – Нам придётся вернуться.  
\- Почему?  
\- Они взорвали Северный корпус. Все, кто уже вышел, рассредоточились, пытаясь добраться до Восточного, - Дерек потёр лоб ребром ладони, выдавая этим жестом свою нервозность.  
\- Зачем им взрывать Северный корпус? Сегодня же суббота, так что там никого нет. Для паники? – Стайлз опять попытался выглянуть в дверной проём, но снова был остановлен.  
\- Не только. Там был транспорт и коммутатор – теперь мы остались без связи.  
\- А мобильный… - Стайлз вытащил телефон из кармана и недовольно цыкнул, вцепившись в волосы на затылке. – Нет сигнала.  
\- GPRS сигнал проще заглушить, чем передачу данных через оптоволокно.  
\- Значит, подкрепления не будет, - Стайлз, чтобы не топтаться на месте сел на ступеньки, вертя в пальцах бесполезный сейчас телефон. – А что если выйти за периметр? Они же глушат сигнал только возле школы, так?  
\- Можно попытаться, но лучше идти через Полигон, - Дерек задумчиво нахмурился, глядя в пустоту и, видимо, мысленно прикидывая их маршрут.  
\- Восточный корпус ближе.  
\- Да, поэтому туда направится большинство и там будет настоящее столпотворение.  
\- Хорошо, но пойдём не поверху, а через низ: по цокольному этажу можно пройти через весь корпус общежития, а оттуда…  
\- …добраться до строительных ограждений у Центрального корпуса, - закончил за него Дерек. – Идём!  
Они спустились ещё на один пролёт вниз, и Дерек заклинанием вынес запертую дверь в бойлерную. Та встретила их тухлым запахом застоявшегося воздуха и тусклым светом дежурного освещения. Стайлз сунулся туда, но Дерек вовремя успел его остановить, уберегая от удара головой о низко проходящую трубу.  
\- Я пойду первым, - Боец, снова взял Стайлза за руку, собираясь провести того сквозь лабиринт труб.  
Тому, кто проектировал отопительную систему в общежитии, явно не давала покоя слава Дедала. Возможно, здесь и не было Минотавра, но свернуть себе шею, нечаянно оступившись, или заплутать было вполне реально. Поэтому Стайлз покрепче сжал ладонь Дерека, стараясь не отставать.  
\- Извини, - собравшись с духом, произнёс он.  
\- Стайлз? – Дерек на секунду оглянулся, продолжая идти вперёд.  
\- Там, в комнате, я вёл себя глупо.  
\- Ты был в чём-то прав: в паре не должно быть секретов, поскольку обычно это плохо заканчивается для обоих.  
Стайлз кивнул, хотя всё ещё чувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- Они ищут Дженнифер, - вдруг сказал Дерек, нарушая тишину.  
\- Криппи-секретаршу Питера?  
\- Нет, другую Дженнифер.  
\- Она мод?  
\- Да, она и её сестра Джулия. Их обоих создали Жертвами со способностями к исцелению. В отличие от обычных людей у нас довольно высокая скорость регенерации, но её бывает не достаточно во время боевых операций. По задумке их создателя Дженнифер и Джулию с их Бойцами должны были отправлять как страхующую пару. Они были довольно многообещающим проектом, когда во время одного из их первых заданий что-то пошло не так, и Джулия погибла. Дженнифер из-за этого потеряла контроль и уничтожила всех, кто был рядом с ней в радиусе полумили, включая две боевые пары, с которыми их отправили на задание, и собственного Бойца. Выжила только Кали, которая была Бойцом Джулии тогда, - Дерек остановился у ещё одной запертой двери, ведущей наверх.  
\- Жертва со способностями Бойца? – предположил Стайлз, прикрыв уши ладонями, чтобы не оглохнуть.  
Треск, с которым дверь вылетела на лестничную клетку, был довольно тихим по сравнению со звуком заклинания: вне боевой системы отдача от заклинаний была намного сильнее. Так что оно могло ослепить, оглушить и сбить с ног даже Бойца, сотворившего его. Благо, Дерек не в первый раз работал в полевых условиях.  
\- Да, - Дерек мотнул головой, слегка дезориентированный от громкого звука, отражавшегося от стен в каменном мешке.  
\- И что стало с Дженнифер? – спросил Стайлз, дождавшись, пока Дерек убедится в отсутствии угрозы по ту сторону двери и разрешит ему выйти.  
\- Проект закрыли, большинство данных уничтожили, а её усыпили.  
\- Как животное?  
\- Нет, погрузили в креасон – вечная кома.  
\- Значит, она и есть дарак? – Стайлз аккуратно выглянул в ближайшее окно, но увидел лишь строительное ограждение и затянутую смогом полоску серого неба.  
\- Да, их проект назвали Друиды, а после того, как Дженнифер вышла из-под контроля переименовали в Дарак – это значит тёмный друид. Стайлз, - Дерек подошёл в плотную, практически обнимая, - когда мы выйдем наружу, будь наготове. Тебе придётся всё время держать защиту. Никаких разговоров, обращай на всё внимание, но ни на что не отвлекайся, ни на шаг не отходи от меня и сразу дай знать, если что-то заметишь или почувствуешь, понял?  
\- Да, - Стайлз для наглядности ещё и головой покивал, вцепившись в край майки своего Бойца.  
\- Хорошо, - Дерек нагнулся к нему и поцеловал.  
Никакого сексуального подтекста в этом прикосновении не было, зато оно мгновенно включило связь на полную мощность.  
\- Идём.  
Они быстрыми перебежками начали пробираться к Центральному корпусу, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза. До строительного ограждения, которое было высотой в два человеческих роста и могло благополучно укрыть их от чужих глаз, оставалось всего триста метров, когда Дерек знаком приказал замереть. Из-за угла вышли трое вооружённых солдат. В одинаковой чёрной форме без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, вроде нашивок с семью лунами, которые носили люди Криса, в чёрных балаклавах, очках, защищающих глаза от дыма и пыли, и касках. Каждый из них держал по автомату в руках.  
Стайлз даже перестал дышать, надеясь, что всё обойдётся, когда один из солдат, окрикнув остальных, вдруг резко обернулся, вскидывая ствол автомата. Защита сработала мгновенно, заставив пули увязнуть в полупрозрачном мареве, а Дерек, даже не дрогнувший от звуков выстрелов, сильным воздушным потоком откинул троих нападавших на добрые два десятка метров назад.  
\- Уходим, - коротко скомандовал он, бегом направляясь к ограждению.  
Не став удлинять дистанцию дорогой до тяжёлой металлической калитки, которую строители, скорее всего, заперли на выходные, Дерек обычным силовым ударом сделал огромную дыру в бетоне. Даже оказавшись в укрытии, Боец не стал сбавлять скорость, продолжая бежать, маневрируя между строительными материалами, лесами и какими-то нагромождениями строительной утвари. То, что они не остановились на месте, спасло им жизни: часть ограждения взорвалась в том месте, где Стайлз пробегал буквально пару секунд назад. Мелкая бетонная крошка, брызгами разлетевшаяся во все стороны, рассекла ему левую скулу, оставив кровоточащие бороздки на коже.  
Дерек подхватил Стайлза под локоть, помогая поймать равновесие, а заодно заводя себе за спину. Тот в благодарность похлопал его по плечу, давая понять, что в норме. Воздух вокруг задрожал – в реальном мире защитный купол можно было даже потрогать рукой, хотя это было чревато ожогами – Дерек готовился к бою с парой соперников. Стайлз аккуратно выглянул из-за его плеча, стараясь разглядеть тех, кто на них напал. Сквозь облако пыли сначала вырисовались два силуэта, которые на поверку оказались практически идентичными близнецами. Один из них склонил голову набок, кривя полные губы, - он смотрел на них со смесью любопытства и пренебрежения. Второй вскинул руку, готовя заклинание, но так и не успел его произнести: Дерек, схватив Стайлза, снова побежал.  
Они вдвоём влетели в холл Центрального корпуса и продолжали бежать, пока не оказались в тупике из строительных лесов и предупредительных заграждений: предыдущий взрыв образовал огромный котлован прямо внутри здания.  
\- Кто это был? – задыхаясь от сбившегося дыхания, спросил Стайлз.  
За то время, что знал Дерека, он уже успел усвоить, что его Боец не бежит от драки, так что та парочка должна была быть чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.  
\- Альфы, - Дерек замер, прислушиваясь.  
\- Странное имя для пары, - Стайлз привалился боком к стене.  
Волшебное действие адреналина сошло на нет, и теперь усталость, копившаяся всю неделю, вернулась в двойном размере, практически прижимая к земле. Интуиция подсказывала, что это была не последняя пробежка на сегодня, так что стоило поберечь силы.  
\- Они не пара, - Дерек весь подобрался, готовый среагировать на любой, даже малейший, посторонний шорох. – Альфы – Бойцы-одиночки.  
\- Вечный авто-режим?  
\- Авто-режим ослабляет Бойцов, Альфы же без Жертв становятся только сильнее.  
\- Дай угадаю: они тоже моды? – Стайлз сполз по стеночке и сел на пыльный пол, забив на свой внешний вид. После прогулки через подвал и бетонной заварушки видок у него был ещё тот. – Что будет если совместить Дарака с Альфой?  
\- Абсолютный Боец? Абсолютная Жертва? Что-то абсолютно новое, это точно, - Дерек пожал плечами, - Маккол всегда был перфекционистом, так что…  
\- Маккол? Отец Скотта?! – упоминание этого человека всегда будоражило Стайлза и, надо сказать, не его одного.  
Дуглас был непревзойденным учёным – некоторые его изобретения на сегодняшний день применялись в медицине, спасая людям жизни, но таким он был лишь в науке. Его семейная жизнь до развода с Мелиссой была сущим кошмаром. Ей и Скотту пришлось многое вытерпеть от Дугласа прежде, чем они, наконец, переехали. Хотя и тогда он не забывал напоминать о себе, заставляя свою бывшую жену бояться каждого стука в дверь. Правда, спустя несколько лет после их развода старший Маккол погиб, и пусть о подобном нехорошо было даже думать, но его смерть стала своеобразным освобождением для его жены и сына.  
\- Он мёртв, Дерек. Отец Скотта умер и…  
\- Эннис тоже считался мёртвым, но это не помешало ему напасть на школу в прошлый раз.  
\- Ты думаешь это всё ради Дарака и создания «идеального» Бойца? – Стайлз, фыркнув, для наглядности своих слов даже показал пальцами кавычки. – Даже если у Маккола выйдет сделать то, о чём ты говоришь, и создать такого мода, то сколько лет пройдёт, пока он вырастет, и можно будет проверить удалась ли задумка? Нападение на школы, убийства людей – всё это стоит призрачного шанса?  
\- Ты не совсем понимаешь суть модов, Стайлз. Они что-то вроде прототипов, если их задумка окажется удачной, то созданные способности можно будет вживить обычным Бойцам и Жертвам. Эннис и Кали уже стали Альфами…  
\- Кали… Она была Бойцом Джулии и её… её упоминала Кейт тогда… - Стайлз закусил губу, задумавшись. – Что это нам даёт?  
\- Ничего, - Дерек присел перед ним и, протянув руку, вытер кровь со щеки. – Нам всё ещё нужно выбираться отсюда.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как по телу прошла волна бодрости, давая заряд ещё для одного забега, и неосознанно потянулся за ладонью Дерека, который делился с ним своей силой.  
\- Почему они не пошли за нами?  
\- Альфы?  
\- Да.  
\- Они хотели боя, но мы сбежали, а значит, мы не самый лучший выбор соперников для них, - Дерек помог Стайлзу подняться на ноги. – Альфы слишк…  
Его голос заглушил громкий звенящий металлический звук, кто-то закричал, и ненадолго смолкшая автоматная очередь снова зачастила в воздухе. Стайлз попытался выглянуть в затянутый защитной сеткой провал окна, но и эта его попытка провалилась.  
\- Пошли.  
\- Дерек, мы не можем. Этот звук… мы убегаем, когда другие сражаются, - пришлось повысить голос, чтобы слова были слышны сквозь гул приближающегося боя. – Там все… Там Скотт с Эллисон, Лидия...  
\- Мы не бросаем их – мы вызовем подмогу и вернёмся, - Дерек взял лицо Стайлза в ладони, заглядывая в глаза.  
Стайлз знал, что тот сейчас делал: пытался убедить его уйти подальше от бойни, и не потому, что боялся стать её участником – Дерек просто ставил безопасность своей Жертвы выше всего остального. Они не могли чем-то помочь тем, кто сейчас был внизу и отбивался от напавших на школу. Без боевой системы нечему было гасить отдачу от заклинаний, и огромное количество остаточной энергии буквально врезалось в другие боевые пары, пробивая их защиту и сбивая прицел заклинаниям. Поэтому на задания всегда отправляли не больше двух пар, поэтому появление Стайлза и Дерека в гуще боя ситуацию ничем бы не улучшило, и именно поэтому наделённые невообразимой силой и возможностями ученики Семи Лун оказались бессильными против обычных людей вооружённых лишь автоматами.  
Во рту появился неприятный привкус какой-то кислятины, как будто предупреждая те слова, которые Стайлз собирался сейчас произнести.  
\- Мы не пойдём за периметр. Мы пойдём к Дараку.  
\- Стайлз?  
\- Они пришли сюда из-за него, но если того не станет…  
\- Что? – Дерек дёрнулся, причиняя боль от того, насколько сильно сжал пальцы на чужих скулах.  
\- Сколько Дженнифер уже спит?  
\- Около десяти лет, но…  
\- Что если она просто не проснётся? Умереть во сне – неплохая смерть, - Стайлз убрал ладони Дерека от своего лица, опуская голову. – Без неё им не нужна школа.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что собираешься сделать?   
Это была не попытка отговорить, а уточнение, чтобы знать, что Стайлз осознаёт, на что идёт. Дерек, как Боец, не оспаривал решение своей Жертвы.  
\- Спасти нас и… отпустить её?  
Стайлз, развернувшись на пятках, отошёл к краю обрушившихся от взрыва плит. Он не хотел смотреть на Дерека, он не хотел слышать выстрелы, гулким эхом разносящиеся от голых оштукатуренных стен, он не хотел думать о том, живы ли его друзья, и уж тем более о том, что он собирался сделать. Боже… как же он не хотел быть здесь в этот самый момент.  
\- Даже если и так, то мы, как и Альфы, не знаем, где сейчас Дженнифер, - Дереку понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы смириться с их новой целью и начать вникать в план.  
\- Где-то, где на неё не сможет наткнуться кто-то из учеников, - взгляд непроизвольно скользнул по стенам, как будто на них мог быть написан ответ, и остановился на растрескавшемся бетоне, видимом сквозь дыру в полу. – Мы ведь эвакуируемся через подземные туннели учебных корпусов? – спросил Стайлз, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль за хвост.  
\- Да, - немного удивлённо отозвался Дерек.  
После первого нападения всех учеников заставили вызубрить схемы эвакуационных туннелей, проходящих под школой и ведущих за несколько километров за периметр к ближайшим дорогам и населённым пунктам. Так что подобный вопрос звучал странно.  
\- Вход в них есть даже под Полигоном, - Стайлз выбил нервную дробь пальцами по заграждению. – В туннели нельзя попасть только из общежития, которое находится далеко от зданий школы, и отсюда. Это ведь Центральный корпус – здесь, по идее, должно быть много народу, так почему здесь нет входов в тоннели?  
\- Ты думаешь Дженнифер где-то здесь, прямо под нами? – Дерек подошёл к Стайлзу и слегка перегнулся над заграждением, глядя в провал в плитах.  
\- Если нет, то зачем здесь столько бетона? – Стайлз ткнул пальцем вниз.  
\- Фундамент?  
\- Слишком глубоко, даже для фундамента, а бетон и не думает заканчиваться. Под корпусом должно что-то быть, нужно только найти вход.  
\- Если корпус строили наподобие остальных, то в каждом его крыле должны быть входы в подземные туннели, - Дерек оглянулся, определяя направление, в котором им стоило двигаться. – В этой части входы скорее всего перекрыты, но мы недалеко от северного крыла, так что можем попытаться зайти оттуда.  
Стайлз молча кивнул и, бросив последний взгляд вниз, первым шагнул в направлении лестницы. Через пару шагов Дерек обогнал его, показывая направление. Глядя на него – спокойного и решительного – Стайлз как-то и сам успокаивался. Правда, для большего своего спокойствия он, просто на всякий случай, взял Бойца за руку. Дерек крепко сжал ладонь Стайлза в своей, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье.  
\- Куда-то спешишь, милый? – раздалось из-за спины, когда до северного крыла оставалось лишь пересечь галерею.  
Стайлза как ледяной водой окатили. И хотя это было ощущение Дерека, в данной ситуации нельзя было не быть солидарным со своим Бойцом: голос Кейт не обещал ничего хорошего, как и она сама. Оборачивался Стайлз как можно медленнее, надеясь, что у него слуховая галлюцинация. Однако в последнее время у него было совсем туго с удачей, так что Арджент во плоти и в полном здравии действительно стояла за его спиной, причём не одна.  
\- Не вежливо молчать, Дерек, когда с тобой разговаривают, не правда ли, Кали? – Кейт смешливо надула губки, глядя на Дерека с озорным огоньком в глазах.  
С немного сумасшедшим озорным огоньком в глазах, от которого Стайлз нервно сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на Кали. Альфу можно было бы назвать симпатичной с её смуглой кожей и тёплыми карими глазами, если бы не цепкий прищур и не обещающая ничего хорошего ухмылка.  
\- Молчишь? Ну же, Дерек, что ты, как неродной? – Кейт фыркнула. – О, а что это за милый мальчик рядом с тобой? Хотя подожди, это же тот мальчишка, которого я приказала тебе убить. Ну-ну-ну, Дерек, совсем не слушаешься свою Хозяйку.  
Стайлз задохнулся от злости, пусть у него и не было особых шансов, но один раз со всей силы врезать Кейт он бы сумел, прежде чем Кали бы его убила. Женщин, конечно, бить было нельзя, но такие суки, как Кейт, так и напрашивались на исключение из правил. Дерек, уловивший порыв Стайлза, положил руку ему на плечо, с силой сжимая.  
\- Я не чувствую нашей связи, милый, - Кейт, изрядно повеселившаяся от реакции Стайлза, тем временем продолжала издеваться. – Ты связался с малолеткой? – она цокнула языком. – Хотя я бы такую душку тоже лишила ушек. И как тебе мой Боец, малыш? Правда, настоящая машина для секса? Трахается, как отбойный молоток, а что вытворяет ртом, ммм… - Кейт, прикрыв глаза, облизала губы.  
Стайлз сжал руки в кулаки, жалея, что не может добраться до чёртовой Арджент, но ледяное спокойствие Дерека, который никак не реагировал на чужие слова, всё же отрезвляло. Стайлз выдохнул, успокаиваясь и окидывая пару противника оценивающим взглядом, как если бы сейчас был обычный тренировочный бой. Кейт пока только трепалась, развлекая себя и Кали, но ничего не предпринимала, хотя они, как и Стайлз с Дереком, направлялись в северное крыло. Что ж, раз уж обычный школьник догадался, где прячут Дарака, то для Альф это тоже не составило труда. Но почему Кейт не спешила? Находясь в шаге от заветной цели, она почему-то предпочла упражняться в остроумии, вместо того, чтобы, наконец, получить то, что так долго искала. Несмотря на паскудность характера, Кейт отнюдь не была дурой, но почему-то продолжала тянуть резину. Стайлз перевёл взгляд со смеющейся Кали на Арджент и встретился с ней глазами. В её взгляде всё также были видны проблески безумия, но в них было что-то ещё… Подначка..? Она всем своим видом и словами, как будто умоляла бросить ей вызов? Как будто нарывалась на бой, но зачем? Кали одним взмахом руки могла убрать их с дороги и никакой опыт и навыки Дерека не остановили бы её больше, чем минуты на три. Так всё же зачем Кейт нужен был бой?  
\- А может всё было наоборот? Может это ты его натянул, пока Дерек скулил в подушку, а, малы..?  
\- Мы объявляем бой! – возможно, Стайлз находил бы больше ответов на свои вопросы, если бы сначала думал, а потом делал, а не наоборот, однако, СДВГ и импульсивность брали своё.  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек явно был недоволен решением своей Жертвы, но не стал спорить и просто встал перед Стайлзом, занимая боевую позицию.  
\- Мы принимаем вызов, - а вот Кейт довольно улыбнулась, как будто только этого и ждала.  
Перед тем, как они вчетвером погрузились в черноту боевой системы, Стайлз успел увидеть, как Кали очень удивлённо и ещё более недовольно оглянулась на свою Жертву.  
\- Бей, - крикнул Стайлз Дереку, как только они очутились в проекции галереи.  
Боец не стал заставлять себя ждать, взмахом руки отправляя в противников разрывную волну – заклинание хоть и простое, но достаточно сильное при нужной концентрации. Правда, Альфу подобным было не пронять: Кали отмахнулась от атаки, как от назойливой мухи. Теперь была её очередь бить, и у Дерека явно не было шансов отделаться так же легко. Исход битвы был решён изначально, и у пары Стайлза был шанс отсрочить неизбежное лишь на несколько атак, если бы не вмешалась Кейт. Она шагнула вперёд ещё до того, как Кали успела открыть рот, чтобы произнести заклинание, и с какой-то яростью бросила той в лицо всего одно слово:  
\- Отрекаюсь.  
Боевая система мгновенно схлопнулась: прямой отказ Жертвы от Бойца засчитывался как полное поражение. Кали упала на пол, скованная Полным Ограничением. В отличие от Айзека, который чуть не впал в кому, у Альфы хватало сил трепыхаться в Оковах, пытаясь освободиться.  
\- А ты туповат, малыш, - Кейт закатила глаза, - я уж думала, никогда не догадаешься.  
\- Ты помогаешь нам? Ты? – Стайлз едва удержался, чтобы не ткнуть в Кейт пальцем.  
\- Беру слова обратно, ты прямо гений, - Арджент покачала головой, фыркнув, и посмотрела на Дерека.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Кейт? – без обиняков спросил тот.  
\- Уничтожить Дарака, - так же прямо ответила Арджент.  
\- Ты собираешься убить её? – Стайлз как-то всё ещё терялся то ли ему радоваться, то ли огорчаться.  
\- В какой-то степени, - Кейт склонила голову набок, накручивая локон на палец. – Я собираюсь сровнять этот корпус с землёй. Взрыв уничтожит тело, а без него и документов, что хранятся в лаборатории под нами, Маккол не сможет наштамповать новую партию своих усовершенствованных ублюдков, - Кейт произнесла это с такой кровожадностью и ненавистью, что Стайлз непроизвольно отпрянул. Будь у него ушки, они бы прижались к голове, выдавая испуг.  
Дерек, видимо, удовлетворённый её ответом, кивнул, а вот Кали что-то замычала, снова забившись в своих путах. Кейт развернулась и, не жалея, ударила её ногой в живот.  
\- Кали, дорогая, если не заткнёшься, я прострелю твою хорошенькую головку. Думаю, мальчики, нам пора навестить психованную сучку-Дженифер, - Арджент сова повернулась к Стайлзу и Дереку лицом.  
\- О, Стайлз уже бежит, спотыкаясь, ведь он поверил каждому твоему слову, как наивный тупой олень. Кейт, ты хоть понимаешь, что после того, что ты сделала, я никуда с тобой не пойду? – Стайлз скривился, мысленно прикидывая, чем можно надёжно скрутить Кейт, чтоб она составила компанию Кали.  
\- Он у тебя действительно глуповат, Дерек, да ещё и о себе говорит в третьем лице. – Кейт окинула Дерека разочарованным взглядом, прежде чем посмотреть на Стайлза. – То, что я отреклась от своего Бойца для тебя недостаточное доказательство?  
\- После того, как ты уже угробила первого своего Бойца, и чуть не убила второго? Дай-ка подумать… Нет.  
\- Не смей, - вдруг зашипела Кейт. – Ты не… Я бы никогда… Я виновата в том, что случилась с Лорой, но я бы никогда не причинила ей вреда.  
\- Что случилось с Лорой? – влез в разговор Дерек.  
С одной стороны у них со Стайлзом не было времени на то, чтобы вести с Кейт беседу за чашкой чая, обмениваясь воспоминаниями – ту стоило связать и продолжить их путь к Дараку, но с другой… Дерек имел право знать, что на самом деле случилось с его сестрой. Тот отчёт, что был в базе Семёрки, подробностями особо не баловал: только то, как и в каком состоянии нашли Лору. Что произошло и кто это сделал, спецы Семи Лун так и не установили.  
\- Они пришли за ней, - как будто выдавила из себя Кейт.  
\- Кто «они»? – вклинился Стайлз.  
\- Дюкалион и его Альфы.  
\- Дюкалион? – этот вопрос прозвучал уже синхронно.  
\- Боже, да вы же ничего не знаете, - вздохнула Кейт. – Дюкалион был первым, кто выступил против Семёрки и Жертв. Это он нашёл Маккола и предложил тому создавать Альф из парных Бойцов.  
\- Но зачем? – Стайлз удивлённо оглянулся на Дерека, пытаясь понять, зачем кому-то разрывать уже сформировавшиеся пары.  
\- Он ненавидел свою Жертву и искал любой способ от неё избавиться так, чтобы не погибнуть самому. А Семь Лун он пытается подвинуть из жадности. Если не гасить локальные конфликты, а давать им разрастаться до настоящих войн, то можно заработать огромные суммы только на оружейном трафике, не говоря уже обо всём остальном. А сколько можно заработать на живом оружии вроде боевых пар… Мы куда лучше самонаводящихся ядерных боеголовок, – ответила вместо Дерека Кейт.  
\- Лора, - напомнил Дерек.  
\- Она была лучшей среди Бойцов её возраста, и Дюкалион очень хотел, чтобы она стала следующей Альфой, но Лора отказалась. Меня не было рядом, чтобы защитить её и… они пытали её. Час за часом мучили, пытаясь заставить отказаться от меня, но моя девочка не сдалась, - Кейт закрыла глаза рукой, замолчав, когда голос дрогнул. – Дюкалион так глубоко забрался в её голову, что Лора не смогла вернуться и застряла в своём подсознании.  
Как-то странно было вдруг понять, что Кейт Арджент не мировое зло воплоти, и есть кто-то намного хуже неё, и что на самом деле надменная сука всего лишь сломленный человек, у которого отняли самое дорогое.  
\- Он обещал вернуть её, если я приведу их к Дараку. Но Дюкалион солгал… - Кейт убрала ладонь от лица, и теперь перед Стайлзом была та Арджент, которую он впервые увидел, и которую стоило бояться до нервной дрожи.  
Решимость, маниакальный блеск в глазах и наклонности садиста, помноженные на ярость обманутой женщины и боль Жертвы, потерявшей Бойца, давали в результате настоящую фурию, которую было сложно чем-то остановить.   
\- Это ты дала наводку людям Криса, чтобы они нашли Дерека, - догадался Стайлз: возможно, Кейт и пришлось пытать Дерека, но она не собиралась отдавать его Дюкалеону или убивать.  
Арджент лишь раздражённо дёрнула плечом, не став в этот раз высказываться об умственных способностях Стайлза:  
\- Чтобы стать Альфой, Боец должен отказаться от своей Жертвы – предать её. А учитывая, что преданность течёт у Хейлов в крови, Дерек был обречён. Не убивать же его было в самом деле?  
\- Хорошо, тогда… - начал Стайлз – они и так потратили слишком много времени на разговоры – но его грубо прервал Дерек, с силой отшвырнув в сторону.  
Лишь чудом устояв на ногах, ничего непонимающий Стайлз оглянулся на Бойца и увидел, как тот оседает на пол с красным пятном, расползающимся на футболке. Секунды, кажется, растянулись в часы, пока Дерек падал на спину. Стайлз, подбежавший к нему, подхватил его практически у самого пола. Уши на несколько секунд заложило от громких звуков выстрелов, однако Стайлз даже не оглянулся, чтобы оценить обстановку, судорожно пытаясь зажать рану.  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, - к горлу подступил ком, и с губ Стайлза срывался лишь сиплый шёпот. – Дерек, держись. Не закрывай глаза. Я тебе приказываю!  
Боец, дёрнув уголком губ, едва заметно кивнул и стиснул зубы, в беззвучном стоне – Дерек свёл их связь до минимума, чтобы не проецировать свою боль на Стайлза.  
\- Отдай мне часть, Дерек, пожалуйста, - руки стали скользкими, измазавшись в кровь, и Стайлз стащил с себя футболку, и прижал её к ране, стараясь остановить кровотечение. – Я справлюсь, а тебе станет легче. Не закрывайся от меня, Дерек.  
\- Держи крепче, - Кейт опустилась на пол рядом с Дереком. – Сукин сын прислал снайпера.  
\- Дюкалеон?  
\- Да, ему нужна была я, а под раздачу попали вы, - чужие руки легли поверх ладоней Стайлза, усиливая давление. – На полу крови практически нет – ранение не сквозное.  
\- Это хорошо? – Стайлз, наконец, поднял взгляд на Арджент.  
Та тоже была перепачкана кровью, но уже своей. Вся её левая щека, шея и плечо были измазаны красным, но Кейт как будто не обращала на это внимание.  
\- В ранении в живот нет ничего хорошего, но так у него больше шансов выкарабкаться. Сейчас ты уберёшь руки от раны и займёшься его ногами: их нужно слегка подтянуть к животу и согнуть в коленях, а я пока займусь кровотечением. Давай! – вот уж кто был прирождённой Жертвой, так это Кейт: командовать она умела.  
Стайлз послушно отпустил футболку и принялся выполнять указания, не сводя глаз с лица своего Бойца. Дерек всё ещё был в сознании, но как будто впал в прострацию, глядя в потолок расфокусированным взглядом. Краска спала с его лица, а губы начали запекаться от быстрого поверхностного дыхания.  
\- Ты можешь создать с ним связь сам? – спросила Кейт, прежде чем зашептать что-то неразборчивое и отдалённо похожее на заклинание.  
\- Он меня не пускает.  
\- Значит, ты плохо стараешься, - рыкнула на него Арджент - от кончиков её пальцев по коже и ткани начала расползаться изморозь. – Ты удивишься, малыш, на что способна Жертва, потерявшая Бойца, - Кейт поймала удивлённый взгляд Стайлза, но сразу же поспешила вернуться к делу. – Связь!  
Стайлз кивнул, мысленно потянувшись к Дереку, находя связывающую их нить. Он вцепился в неё мёртвой хваткой, перетягивая на себя, как канат, чтобы не дать Бойцу вновь ускользнуть от него.  
\- Ты должен постараться отдать ему всю силу. Резонанс сейчас не сработает, так что всё зависит только от того, сколько ты из себя сможешь выжать. Понял меня? – Кейт дождалась кивка и продолжила. – Не дай ему отключиться, пусть всё время будет в сознании. У него болевой шок, так что прислушивайся ко всему: может не он сам, но его подсознание попытается зацепиться за тебя.  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза, пытаясь ощутить намёк на чужой отклик. Он слышал биение сердца, которое пыталось гнать кровь быстрее, чтобы восполнить её потерю, он слышал каждый судорожный вздох, вырывавшийся сквозь сжатые зубы, но вот в голове Дерека была абсолютная тишина. И в этот момент Стайлза захватила паника. Осознание того, что возможно сейчас его Боец может умереть, выбило почву из-под ног, переворачивая всё с ног на голову. Однако некоторые детали стали кристально ясны в этот момент: Стайлз был таким дураком, когда никак не мог определиться со своей влюблённостью. Стайлз не был влюблён в Дерека. Как можно любить часть себя? Свою руки? Своё сердце? Как вообще можно говорить о глупых сентиментальных чувствах к человеку, которым ты дышишь? Занятый повседневной рутиной, Стайлз даже не ощущал того, как связь наживую пришивала его к Дереку, как они врастали под кожу друг другу, становясь одним целым. А сейчас его буквально рвали напополам, и Стайлз готов был умереть прямо здесь на полу, рядом с Дереком, вцепившись в его руку, отдав ему всю свою силу, лишь бы тот выжил. Но вместо этого сила не иссякала, наоборот, начала расти, а Дерек всё также молчал, глядя в потолок пустыми глазами.  
О том, что будет потом: как они будут выбираться отсюда и смогут ли спастись, Стайлз не думал, мечтая услышать хотя бы шёпот. Он прислушивался что есть мочи, но слышал лишь голос Кейт, доносившийся, как сквозь толщу воды. Пульс зачастил, но Стайлз, не обращая внимания на ломоту в висках, продолжал звать. Рядом раздался чей-то шёпот, но он был каким-то … другим? …чужим? Сила хлынула через край, кажется, грозясь разорвать тело изнутри, но Стайлз продолжал звать, надеясь услышать ответ. И ему ответили: множество голосов зашептали вокруг него наперебой, заглушая друг друга. Стайлз почувствовал, что ему становится нечем дышать – мозг кипел от количества неизвестных, вдруг оказавшихся в его голове.  
Ноги не слушались, так что встать с пола получилось лишь с третьей попытки. Стайлз, пошатываясь, зашагал к витражному окну. Ему нужно было подышать. Всего пару глотков воздуха, чтобы он мог снова вернуться к Дереку. По толстому стеклу окна разошлись паутинки трещин, оплетая собой пулевые отверстия, но тех было недостаточно, чтобы галерея заполнилась свежим воздухом. Прямо за стеклом на широком карнизе лежал человек в чёрной форме, вокруг его головы расползлось тёмное пятно, кажется, он даже не шевелился… Стайлз тряхнул головой, снова фокусируя свои мысли, тонущие в какофонии чужих голосов, на окне. Точнее, на чёртовом стекле, которое перекрывало доступ к вожделенному кислороду. Если его можно было убрать…  
Позади раздался женский крик, но Стайлз не стал оборачиваться: он был практически у своей цели. Стекло брызнуло наружу осколками, перестав быть помехой, и Стайлз наконец-то смог вдохнуть полной грудью…  
***

***  
Время вокруг Питера как будто остановилось: рядом суетились люди, что-то говорили, что-то делали, но они были лишь серой общей массой, обтекавшей его. Он же неотрывно смотрел на больничную лампу с надписью «Идёт операция». Её свет был ровным и не мерцал, поэтому Питер не позволял себе даже моргнуть, от чего уже появилась резь в глазах. Из ступора его вывел крик Стайлза. Тот бился в руках своего отца, силясь добраться до операционной, и продолжал кричать. Это означало лишь одно: Дерек умирал. Оцепенение спало мгновенно, и всего в несколько шагов Питер оказался рядом со Стайлзом, залепив тому звонкую пощёчину.  
\- Сосредоточься на своём Бойце, попытайся уцепиться за вашу связь или хотя бы её отголосок, и как только поймаешь – тяни. Тяни, что есть мочи, и не отпускай. Дерек не уйдёт, пока ты его не отпустишь. Ты его Жертва – твоё желание для него закон, так что запрети ему умирать, прикажи жить, уговори остаться… Делай, что хочешь, но не дай моему племяннику умереть! Ты меня понял?! – Питер, что есть силы, встряхнул Стайлза за плечи и отпустил. – Ты. Меня. Понял?!  
Тот закивал и уставился на закрытую дверь операционной. Несколько минут прошли в тягостном молчании, пока опасность не миновала. Стайлз прекратил дышать со всхлипами сквозь сжатые зубы, его лицо расслабилось, больше не отражая гримасу боли, он перестал сжимать руки в кулаки и с выражением полного умиротворения на лице опустился на пол. Что ж, если Жертва Дерека успокоилась, а не каталась по полу в страшных судорогах, то и с ним самим всё должно было быть в порядке.  
Питер проследил взглядом, как старший Стилински накрыл голые плечи сына своей курткой, присев рядом с ним на пол, и почувствовал себя лишним. Чуть не столкнувшись с санитаром, он выскочил в коридор, быстрым шагом направляясь… чёрт знает куда. Идти ему было некуда, стоять на месте он тоже не мог. Ему бы стоило остаться в школе и разбираться с последствиями разросшегося эго Дюкалеона, но Питера отправили в госпиталь вместе с Дереком, так как он был единственным близким родственником, находившимся в досягаемости: Талия с мужем была в самолёте над Атлантикой. Пока руки ничем не были заняты, а голова не решала какие-нибудь жизненно важные проблемы, Питер был хуже, чем мёртвый: он был в панике. Все внутренности скручивало от скользкого ужаса неопределённости и ещё больше от ощущения одиночества. Раньше остаться наедине с самим собой было чем-то из разряда роскоши, но сейчас от осознания того, что рядом никого нет, бросало в холодный пот. Хотя Питеру был нужен не просто кто-то, он всегда, а особенно сейчас, нуждался лишь в одном человеке.  
\- Питер, - услышанное скорее наитием, чем слухом, заставило бежать через коридоры и лестницы, расталкивая людей и перескакивая через ступеньки.  
Крис, только-только вошедший в двери госпиталя, был явно удивлён видом несущегося ему навстречу Питера, но тому было плевать. Питер не доверял ни глазам, ни ушам, ни связи – больше нет – ему нужно было прикоснуться, почувствовать тепло кожи, шероховатость щетины, биение сердце.  
\- Что происходит? У тебя чуть припадок не случился, - Крис удивлённо замер в чужих руках, позволяя стиснуть себя в объятьях.  
\- Я, кажется, схожу с ума, - честно признался Питер, прижавшись губами к бьющейся не шее жилке.  
\- Пойдём.  
Крис спешно увёл его от чужих взглядов в небольшой закуток, где каким-то чудом уместились несколько кресел для ожидания и кофейный автомат.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что связи больше нет.  
\- Но она есть. Я её чувствую. Ты её чувствуешь, - Крис всучил Питеру в руки стаканчик с кофе. – И именно она дала мне знать, что с тобой что-то не так. Судя по ощущениям, я начал думать, что что-то случилось с Дереком или со Стайлзом… Я не ожидал, что…  
\- У меня случиться истерика на ровном месте, - нервно фыркнул Питер, отпивая тёплую бурду из стаканчика.  
\- Да, что-то вроде того. Я оставил всё на Дженифер и переместился прямо сюда. Я нарушил несколько законов Семи Лун, чтобы оказаться здесь, - Крис со вздохом опустился в кресло и похлопал по соседнему, приглашая Питера присесть рядом.  
\- Может и звучит как пустяк, но одна из немногих вещей, в надёжность которой я безоговорочно верил, оказалась не такой уж и прочной. Всё то, что нас связывало, что делало нас теми, кто мы есть, исчезло в один миг – разве тебя это не пугает? Что ты почувствовал, когда наша связь оборвалась? – спросил Питер своим привычным тоном, добавив в голос немного безразличия, хотя руки у него тряслись до сих пор.  
\- Ничего… пустоту. Был ты и – нет. Вроде и шёл рядом, но я тебя не чувствовал, - Крис пожал плечами, устало откинувшись затылком на стену.  
\- Вот как? У меня всё было иначе: наша связь онемела, ты исчез, а потом был холод и чужая связь. Я не во многое верю, но раньше мне казалось, что ничто не может разрушить нашу связь. Кроме смерти, конечно же.  
Питер снова отпил кофе, но то было по вкусу как картон, словно он жевал стаканчик. В груди всё ещё ощущалось фантомное присутствие чужой связи, ледяной цепью приковавшее его к другой Жертве. Питер, наверное, никогда не забудет тот ужас, который он испытал, увидев на своём предплечье чужое Имя. Он бы скорее впал в панику, к чему обычно совсем был не склонен, но ни один Боец не смеет противиться прямым приказам Жертвы. Поэтому, когда в голове прозвучал приказ уничтожить, Питер приложил все усилия, чтобы его выполнить. Он не считал, сколько солдат попалось ему под руку, единственным сражением, которое он запомнил, была битва с Эннисом. Если это вообще можно было назвать битвой. Питер никогда раньше не ощущал в себе такой мощи: простое силовое заклинание, которым он швырнул в противника, пробило защиту Альфы, как будто та была из бумаги. А его собственная защита… Питер даже не думал о ней – его надёжно оберегала Жертва. То защитное заклинание, которое ограждало его во время боя с Эннисом, наверное, не пробил бы и прицельный артиллерийский залп.  
\- Ты знал? – вдруг спросил Крис.  
\- О чём?  
\- О Стайлзе. Ты с самого начала носился с этим мальчишкой…  
\- Я думал он Чистый, - Питер пожал плечами и выкинул недопитый кофе в урну.  
\- Чистая Жертва? Тебе не кажется, что это… ересь?  
\- Почему? Если есть Чистые Бойцы, резонно предположить, что могут существовать и Чистые Жертвы.  
\- И что заставило тебя так думать? – Крис спрашивал с неподдельным интересом.  
Он вообще довольно часто прислушивался к рассуждениям своего Бойца: Питер редко оказывался неправ.  
\- Риа.  
\- Морелл? Почему именно она?  
\- Она выжила, когда её Жертва умерла, - Питер, практически кожей чувствовавший тепло исходившее от его Жертвы, немного расслабился.  
\- Такое иногда случается, - Крис развёл руками, он не видел в том случае ничего необычного.  
\- Да, но всегда – заметь, всегда – выживали только Чистые Бойцы. Я пересмотрел весь архив – ни один парный Боец до Морелл не смог избежать участи своей Жертвы. И я начал искать, что в её случае было такого особенного, и тогда узнал про Стайлза. Он несколько дней просидел рядом с ней, держа Рию за руку, – Питер заговорщицки прищурился, подбираясь к самой интересной части своего рассказа. – Он сам того не зная, создал с ней связь, и поддерживал в ней жизнь. Он смог обмануть нашу природу – стал новой Жертвой парного Бойца. Я всё его обучение следил за ним – он был идеальным кандидатом для Чистой Жертвы: одарённый, способный, достаточно сильный и без Имени. Я всегда думал, что у Стайлза нет Имени, хотя оно было у нас под самым носом.  
\- Оно не проявилось на коже, и в Книге напротив его фамилии была лишь пустая строка, - Крис закатил глаза. - Кто бы догадался? Парень был безнадёжным.  
\- Не безнадёжным – уникальным. Он был Жертвой без Имени – Безымянной Жертвой. Стайлз превзошел даже мои ожидания. Как Чистая Жертва он мог подойти любому Бойцу, но только одному. А как Безымянный – он подчинил себе всех Бойцов, что были в школе. Он даже Кали смог сломать. Заставил её выбить все стёкла в галерее, а потом отправил за помощью к Дитону. Объединил всех Бойцов в один живой организм и выставил на защиту школы, – Питер нервно дёрнул щекой и, протянув руку, накрыл ею предплечье Криса. – Он за одну секунду разорвал две сотни связей. Крепких, построенных на разделённом Имени и закреплённых годами связей. Ученики, Мастера, даже мы с тобой оказались бессильны против его желания защитить своего Бойца. Мальчишка просто взял и привязал всех Бойцов к себе.  
\- Одна Жертва для пары сотен Бойцов, - Крис в задумчивости даже не заметил, что начал поглаживать ладонь Питера, успокаивая.  
Тот же замер, наслаждаясь давно забытым ощущением такой нужной сейчас простой близости со своей Жертвой.  
\- Как Стайлз не сошёл с ума, ведь он управлял и защищал всех одновременно?  
\- СДВГ, - Питер прикрыл глаза, откидываясь в своём кресле, но при этом не убирая руку из-под пальцев Криса. – Возможно, всё это время это была не гиперактивность, а способность его Имени.  
\- Хм… Как Дерек?  
\- Выживет. Он смог продержаться до операции на той силе, что в него влилось от группового резонанса, а сейчас… сейчас Стайлз его удержит.  
Питер замолчал, давая себе передышку от разговора, погружаясь в связь, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Крис вполне осознанно переплёл с ним пальцы, притягивая ладонь к груди, там, где было их Имя. Его Жертва без слов давала знать, что тоже удержит и не отпустит. И Питер был рад этому безмолвному знаку внимания – делам он верил куда как больше, чем словам.  
\- С Эллисон всё в порядке?  
\- Да. Она не пострадала, хотя немного ошарашена тем, что потеряла связь со Скоттом. Однако сейчас все в школе этим ошарашены. Её сейчас больше всего волнует её Боец. Маккол пока приходит в себя после боя с Дюкалеоном, - Крис фыркнул.  
Он всегда фыркал или морщился, когда говорил о Бойце своей дочери. Со стороны могло показаться, что он того недолюбливает, хотя на самом деле он давил на Скотта только потому, что видел в нём большой потенциал.  
\- Парень не ожидал, что сможет справиться с самым сильным из Альф, хотя Дюкалеон не ожидал этого куда как больше. Он готовился свергнуть Семь Лун, а его победил какой-то школьник. Да уж Стайлз всем спутал карты, - Питер весело хмыкнул, но сразу же посерьезнел. – Как ученики?  
\- В шоке, а в остальном несколько переломов, ссадины и ушибы: наёмники Дюкалеона стреляли резиновыми патронами.  
\- Ну, он планировал нажиться на этих детях в будущем - убивать их было бы глупо. Кейт?  
\- Сдалась, и, судя по всему, собирается сдать нам Альф с потрохами, - Крис устало потёр ладонью лицо – поимка Кейт была лишь началом их семейных разбирательств.  
\- Альфы?  
\- Под стражей. Энниса, кстати, смогли откачать даже после того, что ты с ним сделал, так что готовься к тому, что тебе предстоит написать большую стопку рапортов.  
Питер лишь цокнул языком, качая головой: о содеянном он не жалел, а бумажная волокита его совсем не пугала. Если он когда-то давал какие-то обещания, он их всегда держал слово, так что Эннису придётся научиться жить без рук.  
\- Маккол?  
\- Застрелился.  
\- Ты не сказал Скотту, - Питер прекрасно знал, что Крис, при всей его любви к правде, умел делать исключения для близких, когда это было необходимо.  
\- Не сказал. С него хватит одних похорон отца, - Крис кивнул, становясь ещё более хмурым, но через секунду улыбнулся. – Как видишь, я прекрасно умею разруливать ситуации и без тебя.  
\- Конечно. Только не забудь напомнить мне, выписать Дженнифер премию за её сегодняшние старания.  
Питер практически увернулся от тычка под рёбра, когда его тело окаменело: по спине прошёл холодок, снова напоминая о событиях сегодняшнего дня и о силе, о которой он даже не предполагал.  
\- Питер? – прозвучало слишком громко, вырывая Бойца из оцепенения.  
\- Это Стайлз. Он… позвал меня, как это обычно делаешь ты.  
\- Через связь?!  
\- Этот мальчишка ещё не раз нас удивит, - Питер первым поднялся на ноги, раз Стайлз его звал, значит, операция Дерека уже закончилась.  
Когда они поднялись на нужный этаж, Дерека уже перевели в палату, и теперь он лежал оплетённый трубками и проводами, а мерный писк приборов отсчитывал его дыхание и удары сердца. Питер как будто оказался в ожившем воспоминание трёхмесячной давности, когда его племянника едва смогли спасти после того, что сделала Кейт. Правда, сейчас вместо плачущей Талии над Дереком склонился измученный, дрожащий Стайлз. Даже стоя за смотровым стеклом, можно было почувствовать всю мощь той энергии, что исходила от Жертвы и перетекала в его Бойца. Дерек больше не был один.  
Питер улыбнулся уголками губ, прижавшись лбом к стеклу, и почувствовал, как на его плечо легла рука Криса. Жизнь в семье Хейлов однозначно налаживалась… если так, конечно, можно было сказать.


	8. Эпилог

Стайлз хмыкнул, одновременно борясь с запонкой, которая никак не хотела застёгиваться, и желанием плюнуть на всё и забраться в постель. От вида Дерека, раскинувшегося в их кровати, хотелось наплевать на всё и, разбудив Бойца нехитрой лаской, повторить часть того, что они вдвоём вытворяли сегодня ночью. За три года вместе Стайлз не только не насытился всем тем, что можно было получить от секса с Дереком, но даже стал более жадным и несдержанным. Хотя его Боец это только поощрял.  
Идея остаться дома и никуда не ходить была уж слишком привлекательной, но Стайлз собрал всю волю в кулак и мысленно потянулся к Дереку. На воображение он никогда не жаловался, так что в красках представил, как медленно проводит ладонями по бокам Дерека, слегка надавливая, и утыкается носом в шею, влажно целуя. Связь, теперь уже прочная, как стальной трос, передала его мысли Дереку, проецируя ощущения. Боец сонно застонал, слегка выгибаясь, и запрокинул голову на бок, давая Стайлзу больший доступ к своей шее. Лишь через несколько секунд Дерек понял, что Стайлза рядом нет.  
\- Пора? – он, зевнув, перевернулся на спину.  
\- Угум, - Стайлз боролся со второй запонкой.  
Хотя вопрос с застёгиванием манжет можно было отложить на время, пока Боец абсолютно голый выбирался из постели и не спеша шёл в ванную. Была у Дерека какая-то нелюбовь к одежде по утрам, да и по вечерам тоже. Правда, Стайлзу это было только на руку. Решив на время забыть про не застёгнутую рубашку, Стайлз полез в брюки. Он терпеть не мог костюмы, и вообще всё, что не было похоже на удобные джинсы, разношенные кеды и аляповатые футболки, однако, собрание Семёрки обязывало к определённому дресскоду. После того, как Стайлз превратил всех Бойцов Школы в свой личный марионеточный театр во время нападения Альф, совет Семи Лун принял решение включить его в свой состав. Морелл снова занялась совей практикой психолога, а Стайлз уже третий год ежемесячно садился за стол с Жертвами шести сильнейших пар Западного побережья Америки. Занять кресло в совете, которое когда-то принадлежало его матери, было честью для Стайлза, но чёртовы костюмы убивали. Хотя… не только костюмы. Одни только занудства Джерарда могли святого вывести из себя. И как Стайлз не пытался объяснить Эллисон, что все её старания и усиленные тренировки не стоят того, чтобы попасть когда-нибудь в состав Семёрки – как нудит её дед, она вполне могла послушать и на семейном ужине – она продолжала упорствовать. Последние полгода на Скотте лица не было от того, что он не вылезал из тренировок и учёбы.  
Честно, если бы можно было поменяться с Эллисон местами и снова стать обычным, Стайлз сделал бы это не раздумывая. Но от места в совете Семи Лун никто никогда не отказывался – Питер весьма доходчиво объяснил ему это. Кстати, о Питере…  
\- В этот раз я буду стучать в дверь кабинета твоего дяди, пока у меня не отвалится рука, - сообщил Стайлз вышедшему из ванной Дереку.  
\- Психологическая травма? – тот усмехнулся и пошёл к шкафу за галстуком.  
\- А ты как думаешь? Не хотелось бы ещё раз зайти к Питеру, когда он «немного» занят с Крисом прямо на письменном столе, - Стайлз задрал подбородок, чтобы Дереку было удобнее завязывать узел галстука на его шее. – С одной стороны, то, что они тогда устроили, было погорячее порно, но с другой – это как застукать своих родителей.   
\- Да уж, - Дерек слегка нахмурился, видимо вспоминая что-то из своего прошлого. – Мне пришлось прожечь дыру в ковре в гостиной, чтобы родители его выбросили: я не мог по нему ходить после того, как увидел, что на нём происходило.  
\- Во-во, я не знаю, что мне делать со столом в кабинете Питера – мне же периодически приходится за ним сидеть, - Стайлз тоже нахмурился. – Порубить или сжечь?  
\- Или мы тоже можем на нём трахнуться, - Дерек потёрся носом о скулу Стайлза, заодно облапив того за задницу.  
\- Однозначно твой вариант лучше.  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза и потянулся за поцелуем. Обнажённый Дерек, который перекинул полотенце через плечо, вместо того, чтобы обмотать его вокруг бёдер, был куда как лучше какого-то там скучного собрания. Так что к чёрту бубнёж Джерарда и испепеляющие взгляды Криса, Стайлз собирался остаться дома и дать отпор детской травме Дерека, прямо не сходя с места: у них в спальне был очень даже мягкий ковёр. Блин, да у них в квартире было довольно много ковров, так что…  
Дерек, вместо того, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза, только улыбнулся и, развернувшись, снова подошёл к шкафу, чтобы одеться.  
\- И не надейся. Ты должен быть на собрании, и я прослежу, чтобы ты туда попал.  
\- Я же твоя Жертва, разве ты не должен меня слушаться? – надулся Стайлз, но потом вспомнил про не застёгнутую запонку.  
\- Должен, - Дерек лишь пожал плечами и натянул на себя футболку.  
За прошедшие три года он успел оттаять и придти в себя после того, что с ним сделала Кейт, так что Стайлз познакомился с «настоящим» Дереком. Боец был всё так же не многословен, хотя теперь позволял себе довольно едкие шуточки и хмурый сарказм, который, кажется, доставался каждому Хэйлу вместе со стандартным набором хромосом, а ещё очень мастерски научился обходить даже прямые приказы. И всё это на фоне скверного характера. В добавок ко всему оказалось, что Дерек обожает ходить голым по дому, имеет слабость к спортивным машинам, отлично готовит и имеет наклонности собственника. Последнее одновременно и нравилось, и напрягало Стайлза. Дерек всем своим видом показывал, что даже подходить к Стайлзу ближе, чем на пять метров, посторонним не стоит. А тем, кто всё же решался, приходилось терпеть тяжёлый прожигающий взгляд. Хотя стоит признать, что такое положение вещей всё же нравилось Стайлзу. Стоило проявить чуть больше инициативы с кем-то, особенно если этот кто-то был Бойцом, и Дерек практически прирастал к его боку. И тогда Дерека можно было обнять, не услышав в ответ недовольного фырканья. Да что там, Стайлз мог повиснуть на своём Бойце, как ленивец на ветке, и не встретить никакого сопротивления с его стороны. Что уж поделать, Стайлз и сам был немного грешен по части собственничества.  
Он часто ловил себя на том, что разглядывает своё Имя на руке Дерека. Nameless резким росчерком острых угловатых букв оплетало руку Бойца от локтя до запястья. Если у Стайлза Имя проявлялось только во время боёв, то Дерек носил его на коже постоянно: в боевой системе оно светилось бледным голубоватым светом, а в повседневной жизни выглядело как обычная татуировка. Дерек говорил, что ничего не может с этим поделать: Имя просто не исчезало с тех пор, как появилось в первый раз три года назад, во время нападения на школу. Оно как будто постоянно напоминало об их принадлежности друг к другу.   
Питер всё ещё настаивал, что Дерек – Чистый Боец, но Стайлз верил в то, что они Истинная пара с одним Именем на двоих. Иначе, почему Имя не исчезало, а Дерек чувствовал тепло от связи, когда других Бойцов пробирал холод до костей?  
Не отдавая отчёта тому, что делает, Стайлз, всё ещё погружённый в свои мысли, поймал Бойца за руку, огладив пальцами линии татуировки.  
\- Ты справляешься, - вдруг раздалось над самым ухом – Дерек шагнул ближе, обняв Стайлза за плечи.  
\- Пф… я…  
\- Стайлз, - попытка отмахнуться от разговора была задавлена ещё в зародыше.  
Дерек умел как-то по-особому понижать голос и смотреть в глаза, что Стайлз не мог его не слушать.  
\- Каждый раз перед собранием ты начинаешь вести себя так, словно хочешь совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Ты надеешься, что сделай ты ошибку, и все поймут, что тебе не место в Совете. Но ты должен быть там – ты один из Семи. Ты заслужил право быть частью Совета. Так что прекрати уже этот нервный мандраж и попытки соскачить.  
\- Все чего-то ждут от меня, - Стайлз вздохнул и уткнулся носом в плечо Дерека.  
\- Ты никому ничего не должен, - Боец легко коснулся губами чужой шеи в приободряющем поцелуе.  
\- Ммм, если бы… - Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой, но слова Дерека всё же смогли отогнать привычное волнение, каждый раз возникавшее перед собранием Семёрки. – Ты помнишь, что в эту субботу мы идём на барбекю к отцу?  
\- Да, - Дерек ещё раз быстро поцеловал Стайлза в шею и пошёл собираться дальше.  
\- А что мы ужинаем в четверг с твоей семьёй? Там, кстати, будет Кейт.  
\- Угум, - Дерек даже не оглянулся, копаясь в комоде.  
\- Это было просто «угум»? Или «мне-нужны-обнимашки-поддержки-от-Стайлза-угум», потому что ненормальную тётю Эллисон выпустили из Дома Эхо, и она будет сидеть с нами за столом с колюще-режущими предметами? Твои носки, кстати, в нижнем ящике, - Стайлз опёрся бедром о спинку кресла, наблюдая за вознёй Дерека.  
Помимо моментов уютного молчания и действительно важных разговоров, они вдвоём играли одновременно в две игры: Дерек в молчанку, а Стайлз – в «доведи Дерека и оставь последнее слово за собой».  
\- Если ты не успеешь позавтракать, то я из-за этого не стану заезжать по дороге за пончиками, - Боец даже ухом не повёл, несмотря на провокацию.  
\- Если уморишь меня голодом, Лора тебе этого не простит, - угрожающе подвигал бровями Стайлз и, получив скомканным носком в лоб, отправился на кухню.  
Вот в кого Дерек таким уродился? И отец, и мать у него были милейшие люди. Да и сёстры тоже неплохо умели ладить с людьми. Правда, Кора всё пыталась копировать манеру общения старшего брата, но не пропускала ни одной авантюры, в которую влипал Стайлз. Так что, в какой-то степени, сумела занять место второго бро после Скотта, погрязшего в учёбе так, что и макушки не было видно. А вот с Лорой им доводилось видеться довольно редко, что никак не сказывалось на отношениях. Лора была близка Стайлзу практически так же, как и Дерек.  
Два с половиной года назад Стайлз смог вытащить её из комы, для чего ему потребовалось так глубоко забраться в её голову, что даже с Дереком через их связь, он не забредал в такие дебри чужого подсознания. Так что после всего увиденного и разделённого с Лорой, они практически были как брат и сестра. Загвоздкой во всей этой братско-сестренской идиллии была лишь Кейт. То, что случилось с Лорой, сильно на ту повлияло, так что Ардженты смогли добиться для неё содержания в пансионате для душевнобольных: Дом Эхо был куда как лучше тюрьмы. Тем более, что Кейт оттуда периодически выпусками повидаться с семьёй. Дерек не очень любил, когда при нём говорили о Кейт, а Лора не могла не упоминать свою Жертву в разговорах. Так что брат с сестрой, а соответственно и Стайлз, вместе виделись очень редко, что последнего расстраивало. Лора действительно нравилась Стайлзу, и не только потому, что была просто кладезью забавных историй про Дерека.  
\- Мы уже опаздываем, - в кухонной арке показался Боец, одетый в свою любимую кожанку и даже с солнцезащитными очками на носу.  
\- Фаф иту! – пробубнил Стайлз, запихивая в себя остатки хлопьев, размоченных в молоке, которые до этого флегматично жевал, погрузившись в раздумья.  
В Камаро он уселся вместе с кружкой кофе, за что заработал недовольный взгляд Дерека.  
\- Не разлей, - мрачно попросил Боец прежде, чем тронуться с места.  
Чёрт, иногда складывалось такое впечатление, что Дерек любил свою машину больше, чем Стайлза. И переживал он вовсе не о том, что его Жертва может ошпарить себя кипятком или испортить костюм, а об обшивке салона. Пролей Стайлз хоть каплю и Дерек вполне мог заставить его вылизать всю кожаную обивку внутри вдоль и поперёк.   
Углубившись в фантазию о вылизывании, причём не только машины, Стайлз так и проехал всю дорогу, капая слюной в кружку и ни разу оттуда не отпив. Так что, когда Дерек притормозил на парковке, кофе всё же чуть не воссоединился с кожаным салоном.  
Стайлз поёжился от взгляда, обещающего ему страшные пытки, включающие в себя постель и секс, и поскорее направился к Центральному корпусу. После капитального ремонта здание снова напоминало престижную академию, а не поле военных действий. Правда, сейчас Центральный корпус, как и все остальные здания, пустовал: на время летних каникул все ученики разъезжались по домам.  
Так что, войдя в холл, Стайлз вместо привычного гомона десятков голосов услышал лишь эхо от их с Дереком шагов.  
\- Ты справишься, - напомнил ему Боец.  
Стайлз лишь кивнул. В подвале под этим корпусом было ещё довольно много места, так что они с Дереком могли отправить туда любого желающего отдохнуть в креасне до конца жизни по соседству с Дараком и Альфами.


End file.
